Secretos y Apariencias
by IRainbowGirl
Summary: Bella lo tiene todo: Dinero, Fama y Belleza, pero aun así odía las apariciencias y que se acerquen solo por quien es. Por eso, cuando se cambia de colegio, esconde su identidad. Todo lo contrario a Edward, quien vive de las apariencias escondiendo su inmenso gusto por el piano.
1. Mis padres son asquerosamente ricos

**Capitulo 1: Mis padres son asquerosamente ricos, y ¿Qué?**

Decenas de bolsas Prada, Dutti, cientos de conjuntos Channel, Luis Vuitton, Oscar de la Renta, muchos Jimmy Choos, y no quería a ninguno de ellos conmigo al lugar a donde iba. Mi conjunto favorito era el viejo suéter azul desvaído que mi abuela tejió para mi cuanto tenía 15, estaba un poco deshilachado del costado derecho, pero no me importaba. Me hacía sentir como que pertenecía a algún lugar, además de unos leggins negros que encontré en oferta en el súper, y mis converse de botín azul.

No quería tirar todas esas cosas no porque fueran de diseñador, sino que habían sido regalos especialmente dirigidos para mí de sus propios creadores. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿Por qué importantes personalidades del mundo de la moda le enviarían regalos exclusivos de sus colecciones privadas a una niña de 17 años? Bueno quizá porque esa pequeña señorita es hija del magante del mundo cinematográfico Charlie Swan y de la internacionalmente conocida actriz, modelo y diseñadora en asenso Reene de Swan. Si, ellos son mis padres, y desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he gozado de todo los lujos y privilegios que a una persona se le pueden dar, lo mejor de todo es que mis padres siempre han estado conmigo, sé que soy lo más importante que tienen en la vida y no es porque siempre me lo repitan, si no porque he visto como soy la número uno en sus prioridades, siempre me ponen ante todo y toman mi opinión muy en cuenta para tomar las decisiones de familia.

Sentada en la cama de mi alcoba mirando mi gran closet, pensé si realmente estuvo bien decirles a mis padres que quería ir con ellos, que estaba bien que nos mudásemos. Tenía ya 5 años viviendo en Paris, pues mi madre quería estar cerca de la expresión máxima de la moda y pues mi papa no pretendía dejarla sola. Pero ahora él tenía una oferta de trabajo para dirigir una película romántica que sería el Boom del próximo verano y como mi madre ya había terminado sus "estudios" y tomado toda la inspiración posible de Paris, no había nada más que nos retuviera aquí, salvo yo.

Como todas las veces anteriores, mis padres me preguntaron cómo me sentía al respecto y si quería mudarme. Me dijeron que ya era suficientemente grande para poder vivir sola, además solo me restaba un año en el internado y después iría a la universidad. Pero yo me rehusé totalmente a estar separada de ellos mis últimos 2 años de preparatoria, por lo cual ahora tengo que viajar, cruzar el océano atlántico y todo un país para llegar a mi destino "The Orange Country" para ser mas especifico a Laguna Beach, sí el lugar donde se grabo el tan famoso programa de una cadena televisiva de música. Lo único que me consolaba es que estaría cerca de la playa.

Ahora tenía mi cabeza recostaba en los asientos de color marfil del nuestro Jet privado, ¿mencione que mis padres son asquerosamente ricos?, al final decidí traer conmigo todas esas cosas de mi armario obviamente de diseñador, algunas de ellas no saldrían hasta finales de este año a la venta y solo para personas muy exclusivas. Por lo regular nunca usaba la misma ropa más de 2 veces, mama siempre cambiaba mi guardarropa y pues en el internado el uniforme era obligatorio. Claro yo tenía una que otra prenda que en realidad me gustaba guardaba en mi baúl bajo llave, ahí nadie tenía acceso. Pero yo sabía muy bien que al lugar donde iba las personas eran muy propensas a decir "opiniones constructivas" acerca del outfit de los demás. No es que piense que todos los niños ricos de papi son así, pues yo no soy así, pero por mis experiencias anteriores puedo decir que la mayoría solo acepta dentro de su grupo a los que son del mismo nivel social que ellos y aun así se podría decir que tienes que agradarles y comportante como tal. Yo sabía que si mis próximos compañeros de clase supieran quien soy encajaría perfectamente y me arrastrarían a ese aspecto que no me gusta para nada, el lado superficial, por lo cual pedí a mis padres que hablaron con el director del colegio y pidieran su total discreción acerca de la identidad de mis padres y mía, aunque estando en el internado los paparazis no tenían acceso a mí, ahora que me trasladaba a otro lugar la bomba explotaría.

El destino estaba de mi parte, a pesar de que la película que papá iba a rodar estaba causando ya alboroto, la producción decidió mantener bajo secreto el lugar de la locación, y bueno pues mama era una experta en el arte de ocultación de los paparazis, así es como lo llamaba ella. Su escusa era, si es que la encontraban aquí, que estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo cerca de la playa para diseñar su colección. Ella decía que no tendría la necesidad de salir mucho de casa pues en realidad si iba a buscar su lugar especial en casa para empezar a diseñar. A ella le encantaba pensar en mí para inspirarse. Cuando tenía alguna prenda terminada siempre pedía mi opinión y decía que me la probara y modelara para ella.

La verdad es que me encantaba su enfoque, siempre casual, cómodo, pero elegante, era como si leyera mis pensamientos y los plasmara en hilos botones y telas. Me quedaba bien.

Sentí unas dulces manos mover mis hombros, y me percate de que me había quedado dormida. Al despertar poco a poco me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, las horas qué pase dormida fueron muy pocas. – Ve a cambiarte cariño te esperamos aquí para bajar juntos- Dijo la melodiosa voz de mi madre. Antes de llegar a casa pasaríamos al colegio para arreglar unas cosas, pues nos aclararon que este día no habría alumnos y la escuela estaría prácticamente sola, así podríamos pasar desapercibidos. Entre en el baño y mire mi vestido channel colgado esperándome para usarlo. Era blanco, de un hombro con una única manga englobada, ajustado con un cinturón skiny negro a la cintura, y terminaba en pico por encima de mis rodillas. Me calce mis zapatos Sergio Rossi, eran altos como de 11 cm, blancos con plataforma ,abiertos del frente donde mostraba mi perfecta pedicura, mi cabello que lo había trenzado antes de subir al Jet ahora caía en ondas definidas por mi espalda. Tome mi bolso y me mire en el espejo del baño, realmente me veía bien, por lo regular me rehusaba a vestir ropa de diseñador, pienso que le dan demasiada importancia a unos pedazos de tela, pero por supuesto nunca le decía esto a mi madre, aunque ahora la verdad es que lucía impecable, tendría que darle las gracias de alguna manera.

Me dirigí a la salida del Jet y baje los escalones con mis padres, ya nos esperaba una camioneta, una Cadillac Escalade dorado, estaba segura que esa sería de nosotros, pues vi a papa abrir la puerta de mama y luego la mía para después subirse por el lado del conductor. Papa disfrutaba de conducir grandes camionetas. – Luces extremadamente guapa – dijo mi padre – creo que deberías de asistir a más entrevistas escolares solo para que nos deleites con tu belleza – me alago. Por lo regular yo andaba en mis jeans. Solo quería dar una buena primera impresión a mi futuro director – Muchas gracias papa- dije suavemente. Yo no suelo usar este tipo de ropa, me gusta, claro, pero no quería que se acercaran a mi solo por la manera en la que visto. Pasamos el resto del camino hablando de los tantos regalos que había recibido y de cómo pronto haría nuevos amigos en la escuela.

Entramos al estacionamiento de Sage Hill School, una escuela privada para alumnos del 9 al 12 grado, se distingue por ser exclusiva y pues bueno eso con lleva altos costes de colegiatura y alumnado de la alta sociedad. Solo acepte entrar en una escuela privada y de este tipo porque era la más cercana a casa en Laguna Beach, y con los paparazzi nunca se sabe, aquí por lo menos el personal directivo y docente podría guardar un poco el secreto y si algo llegase a ocurrir pues bueno al menos estaría lo más cerca posible de nuestra casa.

Baje de la camioneta y observe con detenimiento mi nueva escuela, la fachada era color crema, del costado izquierdo se podía observar la librería y del ladro derecho la cafetería. Avanzamos y justo por las puertas centrales estaban las oficinas directivas. Llegamos a la recepción y una mujer adulta como de unos 35 años pero muy bien vestida se nos quedo mirando, tardo un poco en reaccionar y dirigirnos la palabra. – Buenas tardes Bienvenidos a Sage Hill School, les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó – Muchas gracias tenemos una cita con el director Roland Foor –dijo mi padre seriamente. –¿ Es usted - bajo la voz al decir- Charlie Swan?- Hahaha podía ver la cara de risa que mi madre estaba sosteniendo para ser educada, mi padre solo asintió y la recepcionista que nos había dicho se llama Patricia nos indicó el camino a la oficina del director. Pensé en nunca tener que volver a recorrer estos pasillos, al menos no por alguna situación problemática. Vi unas puertas dobles de roble rojo y supuse que aquí era. Antes de que pudiéramos tocar, una de ellas se abrió y dejo ver una oficina muy amplia con un escritorio de roble rojo también, en el cual había una portátil, estaba muy organizada. Del otro lado pude observa un estante con muchos libros y a la izquierda unos sillones de color crema que contrastaban perfectamente con la alfombra color rojo quemado. Al final por pude identificar que había un hombre deteniendo la puerta para que pudiese entrar, era de unos 40 años con el pelo un poco canoso , vestía unos jeans y un saco , muy casual para un día de oficina, pero por supuesto hoy no habría alumnos que los vieran, quizá solo estaba aquí para atender nuestra visita.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Directo Roland Foor, supongo que usted es el señor Charlie y esa encantadora mujer su esposa Reene - Dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre, después de giro hacia mí y agregó – y la adorable señorita aquí presente es la próxima alumna del Sage Hill School si no me equivoco – Le sonreí en respuesta, si que era atento. Después de las presentaciones, pasamos a los sillones, básicamente la plática era para contarnos que al ser una estudiante del extranjero tendría que llevar un pequeño curso antes de entrar a clases, pero que no me preocupara pues él se había tomado la molestia de llamar a mi antiguo colegio para recaudar datos sobre mi historial académico. Dijo que el curso era meramente trámite. Empezaría en 2 días y duraría 2 semanas, en las cuales no habría más que unos cuantos alumnos en la escuela que deseaban reforzar algún tema en especial. Me dío las indicaciones reglamentarias, y la bienvenida oficial al colegio.

Llegamos a casa, la cual estaba al final de un largo camino. Baje emocionada de la camioneta para ver nuestra nueva mmm como llamarla, creo que mansión está bien. En la entrada había una caseta de vigilancia con amplios portones negros, el señor nos sonrió y nos dejo pasar, mama y papa habían venido ya dos veces para arreglar los trámites de compra, contratar al personar, y decorarla la casa. Yo había vivido en dos casas diferentes antes, pero ninguna como esta, claro que había visto mansiones similares pero el saber que ahora sería yo la que viviría aquí me emocionaba. Corrí a la entrada y me abrió el que supuse era el mayordomo, mire a mis padres y asintieron. Entre y observe todo a mi alrededor, era maravillosa, me gustaba mucho, era muy acogedora a pesar de ser inmensa, pasee lentamente por el lugar, en la recepción había una bonita escalera de dos rutas, seguí a mi derecha y vi la sala de estar con una enorme pantalla plana y mucho DVD's, los sillones eran color miel . Después estaba el comedor con unos cuadros muy bonitos, y al final la cocina. Fui a la parte de atrás y puede ver el enorme jardín con mesas para el té y al fondo una palapa para hacer BQ, lo que más me gusto fue la inmensa piscina que había en medio, me dieron ganar de aventarme, pero me recordé que tenia puesto un traje muy costoso y mama me mataría si supiera que lo moje. En su lugar regrese a las escaleras principales, las subí y fui directo mi cuarto, supe que era mi cuarto por que tenia la puerta entre abierta, y puede ver algunas de mis cosas en el, cuando entre me quede sorprendida era enorme y decorado en colores térreos. Mama si sabía lo que me gustaba. Al entrar estaban unos sillones con una mesa y en la pared un espejo completo, al girar ala izquierda veías la gran cama matrimonial con edredón color crema y cojines bronce. Tenía una bonita cómoda y un balcón con puerta de cristal corrediza. Lo que deje al último porque ya sabía cómo iba a ser exactamente era el closet. Siempre eran espaciosos casi del mismo tamaño que mi habitación, hasta tenían sistema para girar la ropa con el fin de no cansarnos buscándola. No me gustaban los closets, me recordaban todo la mentira entorno a los que uno pretende ser.

Baje de inmediato para ver a mis padres y los encontré del lado izquierdo de la casa, lo cual me hizo recordar que un no había recorrido esa parte, ahí la pared era de vidrio y podías ver al jardín, - ¡Oh el jardín! – Fue lo único que pude expresar al verle – ¿Qué tiene el jardín cariño? – Preguntó mi madre de manera maliciosa- Oh mama como si no lo supieras, ¡Que hace un Aston Martín V8 Vantage Roadster* color vino en el jardín de nuestra casa! – pregunté aunque casi sabia la respuesta – Bella mi vida es un regalo para ti,- me miro mi padre- sabemos lo mucho que te gusto cuando lo viste en aquella exposición, te lo hubiéramos dado antes pero bueno, sabes que no sale al mercado hasta dentro de 6 meses, fue muy difícil encontrar algo que supiéramos que realmente querías no importa lo ostentoso que podría llegar a ser – sí amaba este carro desde antes de saber que existía, y mis padres me conocían muy bien, este carro me gustaba demasiado como para rechazarlo, pero aun así les dije- Pero no puedo aceptarlo, como se supone que llegaré con esto a la escuela, no es una carro muy barato que digamos y no todos pueden darse el lujo de comprarlo sospecharían de inmediato- Sabía que ellos tenían una respuesta para eso, solo quería bueno que me confirmaran que era todo mío y no había ningún problema en sacarlo a la calle- Cariño, - esta vez hablo mi madre- sabes que perfectamente que este carro aun no se lanza al mercado, apenas se dará a conocer en 4 meses y saldrá a la venta en 6 así que si te preguntan simplemente les dices que no sabes, fue un regalo de tus padres, además como si el colegio donde están no se reconociera por su exclusividad – Mama sí que era buena para convencer a las personas – Lo sé mama, y quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida con los dos por todo lo que hacen por mí.

* * *

**Hello Chicos ! Bueno pues este es mi primer FIC:) Espero y les guste !**

**Dejen sus Reviews ! ya tengo los otros capituloos ! **

**Quiero saber que les parece.. ! Besiitoss**


	2. Secreto

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Secreto

El domingo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes por la mañana, día de curso. Me levanté muy temprano a las 6 am para tomar una ducha pues me relajaba. Al salir me tape con una toalla, pues no había entrado con mi ropa baño más que la interior. Me fui directo al closet , el domingo lo había utilizado para acomodar la ropa por secciones, la había dividido en 3 , la ropa de diseñador que todavía no salía, la ropa diseñador que ya era conocida, obviamente me mantendría alejada de esa, y por ultimo mi ropa normal. Decidí hacer una combinación entre alguna prenda de diseñador que aun no saliera y alguna de las normales que tenia, así no sería tan ostentoso, pues nadie aun conocería ese diseño.

Me puse una falta DKNY negra a la cintura, que me llegaba a medio muslo con una blusa blanca de tirantes*. Me calce unos Reebok negros . Me veía normal, me gustaba vestir bien, sabía que tenía el cuerpo para lucirlo, pero siempre he tenido la idea que las personas solo se fijan en que usas y no como en realidad eres. Me pare frente al espejo, comencé a cepillar y secar mi cabello castaño con la secadora, en 20 min estaba liso y seco, y caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda, no solía usar mucho maquillaje, por lo cual solo aplique un poco de brillo para labios, gracias a mama había heredado ese color albino en la piel, y de papa los ojos chocolate con grandes pestañas. Cogí mi BB [Blackberry Curve*] ,la Mac , y mi morral, lo cruce por la mitad del pecho y baje la escaleras, mi madre odiaba ese morral, decía que era común , era demasiado normal para mí, pero eso era precisamente lo que me gustaba del él. Sin darme cuenta eran ya las 8 am, y yo seguía desayunando en la mesa de la cocina con mama ya que papa se había ido temprano pues tenía una junta de pre- producción. Demore un poco mas charlando con mi mama acerca del mí ya tan controversial morral, y después me levante para dirigirme a la cochera, no sin antes despedirme de mi mama. Entre en mi coche, olía a nuevo, sus haciendo de piel en color obscuro me encantaban, conecte mi ipod al reproductor y puse Drive de Vanessa Hudgens, entonces encendí mi carro y salí rumbo al colegio. Al llegar, en el estacionamiento había unos 10 carros todos lujosos por supuesto, localice unos BMW, Hummer, Lincon entre otros. Me estacione a lado de un Smart* color azul, esos carros me daban mucho miedo, eran demasiado pequeños para proporcionar la seguridad que yo necesitaba. Esta vez no entre por las puertas centrales, en cambio me gire a la derecha y baje unas escaleras para seguir por un pasillo donde según el director se encontraba el salón 102B donde sería el curso de regulación. La escuela era enorme, y contaba con 5 edificios, me adentre en el que me dieron era el "B" y subí las escaleras al segundo piso, camine por el pasillo y encontré la puerta que buscaba. Era temprano por lo cual cuando la abrí no había aun nadie, elegí una mesa, en el centro y me acomode.

Saqué mi portátil, y empecé a navegar. Había estado tan centrada en ella que no había notado la presencia de una joven a lado de mi mesa, que me miraba con curiosidad. No con envidia ni arrogancia, simplemente curiosidad en sus ojos gris claro. Le sonreí en señal de saludo, y ella se levanto de su mesa, era un poco más baja de que yo como 1.55, delgada y con el cabello negro en picos. Vestía unos jeans de talle bajo con una camiseta aeropostal sin mangas color verde y flats [Zapato de piso] a tono. Se acerco a mí y extendió su mano. – Soy Alice, mucho gusto, supongo que eres nueva nunca te había visto antes, además es muy raro que nos hayan informado antes para estar al tanto- Habló rápidamente, ¿Qué nos les hayan informado antes? Pues quienes eran o que para que se les avises sobre el ingreso de nuevos alumnos, pensé - Marie ese es mi nombre, pero por qué dices que no les avisaron, acaso estas en un comité de bienvenida o ¿algo por el estilo?- Pregunté, pues en verdad que causaba curiosidad - No, yo me refería a que no hubo ningún rumor sobre la llegada de alguien nuevo, sabes el cuerpo estudiantil de esta escuela es muy pequeño todos los secretos se saben. – Secretos, bueno pues yo no tenía planeado que nadie se enterara del mío – Haha lo imagino, será la comidilla de los alumnos – Repliqué siguiéndole el juego – No lo dudo – respondió con una risa, y en ese momento entraron otros 3 alumnos con el profesor detrás de ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en mi, y esperaba ver una mirada de curiosidad lo único que obtuve fue un vista glaciar, que dejaba claramente que no era bienvenida para ellos. Esta es la clase de situaciones que odio, es como si te juzgaran antes de conocerte, el sentimiento de superioridad hacia mí era totalmente evidente. Si tan solo supieran pensé. La clase pasó una tras otra, no hubo presentaciones pues no eran oficiales sino hasta que empezara en periodo. El curso termino a las 12, solo eran 3 horas diarias por 2 semanas.

Al terminar me levante de mi mesa y recogí mis cosas, me dirigía a la salida cuando la joven que me saludo al principio me alcanzo. – Hey espera, has olvidado tu BB – Me dí la vuelta para verla correr hacia mi – Es Marie ¿verdad?, toma la dejaste en la silla. – Me tendió la BB [BlackBerry] y yo la tomé – Gracias – Le respondí con una media sonrisa – Hey no te tomes personal lo de hace rato, es que los chicos de por aquí suelen ser muy cerrados, creen que por que sus familias son muy importantes ellos tienen el derecho de rechazar a los demás.- Yo asentí, y seguí caminando, ella venía detrás de mí cuando escuche- ¡WOW! Un Aston Martín, y descapotado, genial que cool esta, quien sea que sea propietario de este auto ganará la aprobación de todos inmediatamente. Seguro alguien de por aquí hizo berrinche para conseguir que sus padres le compraran este gran auto, esta genial no lo crees? – Me quede sin aliento, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención por lo que tengo, o bueno lo que mis padres tienen y esta chica aquí viene y me dice exactamente lo que no quiero oír. – Ha sí es genial- le respondí, llegamos al Smart del que me había estacionado a lado – Bueno supongo que nos veremos mañana – Dio una última mirada al V8 y se despidió con la mano, yo la agite en respuesta. Suerte que no adivino quien era la dueña. Vi al director acercarse, - Bonito auto señorita Swan – Lo mire y dije – Gracias señor fue un regalo de mis padres, pero supongo que es demasiado ostentoso para guardar apariencias.

Las dos semanas pasaron sin más percances, Alice y yo hablamos antes y después de cada clase, me había contado que su padre era uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos en el país, y siempre se la pasaba viajando, su mama tenía una franquicia de tiendas de decoración pues le encantaba. Yo no volví a llevar el Aston a la escuela, en su lugar le pedí a mi madre su auto, pues ella casi no lo usaba, aunque era un gran auto era más común, o bueno común dentro de lo llamativo, que el mío. El último viernes de curso Alice estaba muy emocionada pues el lunes ya entrabamos a clases normales y dijo que podría conocer a todos los demás alumnos. Ella sabía que venía de Francia pues eso no era no un secreto y también que nos habíamos mudado por el trabajo de papa, claro no sabía en que trabajaba mi padre. El día pasó rápido y cuando recordé ya era sábado por la tarde. No tenía ningún plan y estaba muy aburrida, como aun no conocía a nadie además de Alice, decidí llamarla, nos quedamos de encontrar en el centro comercial para dar una vuelta. Busqué las llaves del auto de mama, es mas busque inclusive a mama pero la chica de servicio me informo que había salido, genial! Ahora no tenia transporte para ir al mall [Centro comercial].

Bueno sí tengo, y uno muy costoso para ser precisos, pero no quería llevarlo por obvios motivos. No me quedo de otra más que ir me en mi Aston. Al llegar me estacioné en el subterráneo no sin antes buscar el smart de Alice, aun no se encontraba en el lugar. Baje del auto, me recargue en el mismo y la llamé, al contestarme me dijo que estaba entrando al subterráneo, en eso escuche un auto dar la vuelta y cuál fue mi sorpresa lo que vi. Alice venia en su auto y al mismo instante mama salía del elevador casi volando a su auto, no me había percatado que se encontraba ahí. Alice paro justo enfrente de mí, mama paso frente a mí y me reconoció.

-Hija vamos, me reconocieron, son muchos- Paparazis, nos encontraron… por qué hoy justamente que había decidido a salir- Sal de aquí Bella, te veo en casa hija.- Yo solo asentí, mama se dirigió a su auto y se marcho a toda prisa. Solo pude ver como los paparazis salían de las puertas del elevador y las escaleras. Genial, mi secreto sería descubierto y ahora todos sabrían era yo, todos querrían ser amigos de la hija de los multimillonarios y famosos padres. Sentí unas manos en mi brazo que me jalaban, de pronto me encontré dentro de un pequeño auto. –Tranquila Marie, nadie nos vio- Esa voz me era muy familiar, cuando reaccioné voltee y me encontré con el rostro de cabellos alborotados de Alice. Simple mente asentí.- Así que tu eres Marie, es decir, Isabella Marie Swan. La hija de Charlie y Reene - No era una pregunta. Al ver que no contestaba simplemente dijo – Bueno, creo que esto cambia nuestros planes. Conozco un lugar donde podemos platicar y prometo que nadie nos molestara, claro si tu quieres- una sonrisa sincera se asomaba en su rostro. Alce mi cabeza en busca de ver algún fotógrafo, pero gracias a Dios todo se habían marchado. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que yo era su hija.- Alice, muchas gracias- Solté en un susurro- y claro, vamos creo que tenemos mucho sobre que platicar.- Me bajé del auto y ella también lo hizo, observó cómo me dirigí a mi Aston y simplemente agregó- Ha, claro lo debí suponer, ahora vamos sígueme, te guiare al lugar donde estaremos.- Yo asentí. Aun estaba un poco en shock por lo sucedido, pero lo disimulaba bien.

Le seguí por 10 minutos, en el camino recibí una llamada donde me preguntaba si quería pasar por un fast food, compramos unas hamburguesas y seguimos nuestro camino. Me llevo a un parque, o más bien debo decir algo tipo reserva ecológica muy linda y tranquila. Nos sentamos a comer en unas baquitas mientras platicábamos. Le conté todo, o bueno le explique, porque a lo que vamos ella ya sabía lo más importante, quien era en realidad. Le dije acerca de mis padres, el porqué había venido a estudiar, me preguntó porque ya no había llevado mi auto al colegio y le explique lo que pensaba acerca de las apariencias, en fin digamos que desahogue mis penas con ella. Lo único que no le quedo claro, es como iba a pasar desapercibida si los paparazis me conocía, bueno al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella, claro le explique que la última vez que algún paparazi había obtenido alguna foto mía fue hace mas de 5 años antes de que entrara al internado en Francia. Sí, yo modelaba y lo hacía profesionalmente, pero debido a esa distinción con la que cuento solo modelo en pasarelas exclusivas donde ni siquiera los medios tenían acceso, por lo cual los medios no contaban con fotos mías recientes. Le pregunte acerca de cómo supo inmediatamente que era yo.

- Además de lo obvio- dijo alzando una ceja, refiriéndose a mama llamarme hija – la verdad soy una FashionGirl , me encanta todo lo relacionado con la moda, tu mama es una inspiración para mí – explicó.

El tiempo se nos fue volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y seguramente mama se estaría preguntando donde es que estaba.

* * *

**Hello (: WOW que les parecio el segundo capítulo? No se preocupen ya viene Edward en el siguiente CAP juntos con los demas chicos !**

**Dejen Reviews si les gustó o no, tambien para conocer que opinan.**

**Bueno les dejo las ilustraciones del Cap pasado del auto de bella y de este tambien . Recuerden que los datos con (*) tienen ilustración pasen a mi profile para que sigan los links :)**

**Gracías a los que pusieron en FAV y ALertas :)**


	3. Oh sí El rey de Sage Hill

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Oh sí "El rey de Sage Hill"**

La verdad es que yo no había puesto de mi parte para integrarme a la sociedad estudiantil, llevaba ya una semana en la academia y a las pocas personas que les hablaba eran porque ellas habían tomado la iniciativa de entablar una conversación, como este chico Erick, presidente del club de matemáticas, es muy simpático siempre tiene algo sobre lo cual podemos hablar, o también esta Ángela novia de Ben juntos dirigen el periódico escolar y por supuesto Alice, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga hasta ahora en la academia y la única que sabía sobre mí. Su comportamiento no había cambiado mucho, digo tampoco es como si la conociera de años, pero en el poco tiempo que la trate puedo asegurar que siempre fue la misma. No como esta chica Jessica, oh por dios el primer día de clases oficiales iba entrando al salón y ella me recorrió con la mirada inquisitivamente.

- ¿Tengo changos en la cara? – le pregunté, no me gustó para nada como me vio, inmediatamente supe que se sentía superior. – No, pero dejaste al granjero sin su camisa- Otra vez con las apariencias, si seguramente porque llevaba mi camisa de cuadros y la verdad que, con que yo me sintiera cómoda, a mi me daba igual lo que los demás pensaran. No le pude contestar por que llego el profesor, me miro y me presentó frente a mis compañeros, los directivos habían acordado en presentarme como Marie Swan, ya que ese era mi segundo nombre pero nadie lo sabía, y como en el curso no hubo ninguna presentación oficial nadie conocía mi primer nombre solo Alice, que me vio y me levanto una ceja, yo solo me encogí los hombros. Las clases pasaron sin más contratiempos, pero fue al final de las mismas cuando me dirigía al estacionamiento ya casi vacío a mi auto, sí finalmente me había decidido a llevarlo, cuando la escuche gritarme. - ¡Bella!, espera – en ese momento Alice venia saliendo de la escuela y detrás de ella Jessica, ¡Ohh no! ¡Dime que no la escucho! Pensé. La vi poner cara de confusión ante la manera en que me llamo Alice y si fuera poco para aclarar sus dudas Alice agregó lo suficientemente fuerte para que alcanzara a escuchar Jessica – Te quería comentar que vi a tu mama en las noticias hoy por la mañana, donde la captaron dando un paseo por la playa y se preguntaban por ti, deberían tener más cuidado – Alice calló, en cuanto vio mi cara de horror, y siguió mi mirada. – ¡¿Qué? , el reportaje hablaba sobre Reene, acaso tu eres… - dijo Jess acercándose más de prisa – No, no puede ser – y así fue como lo descubrió.

Jessica había pasado de insultarme a ser mi seguidora fiel, bueno no tanto como eso pero ya no me molestó mas y me trataba muchísimo mejor, claro yo la verdad no la pasaba, y se notaba que ella estaba conmigo por pura conveniencia, no le agrado para nada eso de que yo guardara mi secreto pero ella por alguna razón lo hizo. Solo agradecí. El resto de mi primera semana fue tranquilo, solo note que las amigas de Jessica, Lauren y otra chica a la que no recordé su nombre, eran de las más populares del instituto y siempre me miraban inquisitivamente claro Jessica me había dicho que no era por lo del secreto, si no porque según ellas Mike un chico rubio con cara de niño al que conocí uno de esos días en los pasillos andaba un poco interesado por mí. El se decía llamar "El rey de Sage Hill", por lo que se veía era el más popular, aunque siempre que él se clamaba así mismo de esa manera y me decía que tenía suerte que un rey se fijara en mí oh sí cuanta suerte, NOTESE MI SARCARSMO. Lo que llamaba mi atención es que cada vez que Mike se llama así mismo Rey alguien comentaba algo como: espera a que "El verdadero rey" llegue; de quién estarán hablando pensé, y las clases habían comenzado.

Era fin de semana, y mis padres decidieron hacer un viaje rápido a los Ángeles para realizar unas compras por lo cual aproveche para ir con ellos y pasar algo de tiempo. El sábado por la noche fuimos a este lujoso restaurant el cual le recomendaron a mi padre debido a su excelente comida y a su música en vivo, y obviamente su discreción. Nos dijeron que tenían a un extraordinario pianista y que era su ultimo show en LA así que aprovechamos e hicimos reservaciones. Llevaba un vestido strapless color champagne*, que me llegaba a medio muslo con unos tacones acordes, sencilla pero elegante. Nos sentamos en una mesa en medio del establecimiento, yo le daba la espalda al escenario principal, papa hablaba sobre que pronto empezaría el rodaje de su película y mama le comentaba sobre sus diseños. El mesero nos trajo la cena y en cuanto empezamos a comer se escucharon las notas de un piano al fondo, sonaba muy tranquilo llenaba en ambiente con las agradables armonías. – Valla que es un prodigio ese muchacho, y tan joven que se ve – comentó mi papa – Sí y muy guapo por cierto – Agregó mama. Dándome una mirada curiosa. Yo no lo había visto en toda la noche ya que estaba de espaldas la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad quien podría tocar así de hermoso. La cena termino y nos levantamos de la mesa, nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando sentí unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño, me disculpe y camine hacia los tocadores, que según el mesero estaba a un costado del escenario, en mi camino pude observar al joven de espaldas que estaba tocando el piano, tenía un cabello color bronce y hombros amplios, entre a los baños y realice mis necesidades. Salí del tocador y me dirigía a la salida cuando me tropecé con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien que venía bajando del escenario, al levantar la vista quede prendada de esos ojos hermosos ojos verdes por un momento olvide respirar…

- Disculpe señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? – me pregunto una voz sedosa y por un momento recordé que había chocado con el – mmm sí, bien gracias – fue intento penoso de oración - yo solo mmm…. – por dios como podía perder el hilo de mis palabras, lo observé mejor y me di cuenta que era el chico del piano , wow sí que es guapo pensé – Edward Cullen- me dijo extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara, Cullen… donde había escuchado ese apellido antes - Lo siento – le dije , estrechando su mano, que era grande pero aun así su agarre suave, - Me tengo que ir – dije dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome a la salida. De regreso en el hotel, me percaté no tenía mi esclava, era de oro blanco con un dije de cisne por mi apellido Swan [En inglés Swan = cisne] , la verdad no recordaba si la había llevado puesta antes de la cena, era muy especial para mí pero bueno en fin, ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

El lunes por la mañana esperé a Alice en la entrada del colegio, pues compartíamos matemáticas la primera hora, mi sorpresa fue ver como llegaba acompañada de un joven rubio más alto que ella, y la manera en que el pasaba su brazo por la cintura. Llegaron a donde yo estaba, Alice sonriendo, casi brincaba de la emoción supongo que solo no lo hizo porque él la tenia abrazada. – Marie, te presentó a mi _novio_ Jasper – me sonó raro eso de Marie pero bueno ante los demás tenía que guardar las apariencias – Jasper, te presento a mi amiga Marie – dijo muy propiamente la pequeña – Un placer señorita – dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y tomando mi mano para besarla – mire a Alice un poco confusa cuando empezamos a caminar hacia los pasillo y ver que el nos seguía – El va en último año, acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones junto con su hermana y los míos , yo no fui porque tenía que reponer unas clase, _ el curso_ de introducción ¿recuerdas? – Me explicó – hablando del rey de roma, bueno el rey de sage hill, _mi hermano_ – dijo Alice rodando los ojos mientras se escucharon gritillos de las jóvenes que rodeaban a alguien, no alcanzaba a ver quién era, hasta que una chava se movió y alcancé a distinguir ese cabello bronce que vi hace unos días, se veía más alto de lo que recordaba y con esa camisa verde que resaltaba sus ojos, esos ojos que estaban mirándome. Sí, me miraba como confundido - ¿Por qué Edward te mira tan confundido Marie? – Me distrajo Alice mientras la volteaba a ver – ¿Él es Edward, TU hermano? – Pregunté al terminar de reconocer aquel chico que tocaba el piano, el mismo que entraba por la puerta principal del instituto - ¿Lo conoces? – Mmm no para nada es solo que, no nada - respondí, la verdad no quería decirle que lo había visto antes, además según esto el estaba de vacaciones, no "trabajando como pianista"- Oh mira ahí viene Rose y Emmet – apuntó Alice, en cuanto dirigí la mirada a la pareja que venía tomada de la mano, wow el grandulón sí que es aterrador, casi de la misma altura que Jasper y muy musculoso, aunque en cuanto vio a Alice sonrió y todo rastro de lo aterrador que pensé que era, se esfumó, se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas y su cabello obscuro a risos lo hacía ver muy infantil, después centré mi atención en ella, ¡_Dios, sí que es bella!_ pensé, esperen yo conozco esos risos rubios, ojos azul profundo y ese movimiento de caderas, ¡pero si ella es Rosalie Hale! - Marie, te presento a mi hermano, Emmet y su novia Rosalie Whitlock gemela de Jasper , chicos ella es Marie Swan – Rosalie me miro de pies a cabeza, le regrese la misma mirada y en ella encontré enojo y también terror, algo mas… culpa, de esa cuando te cachan con las manos en la masa. El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a las clases, Alice fue conmigo a matemáticas mientras los chicos se dirigían a las suyas. - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Alice - Mas tarde – apunté, suerte que llego el profesor si no estoy segura que esta pequeña me hubiera sacado la información, sí yo conocía a Rosalie de las pasarelas exclusivas, pero no como Whitlock sino como Hale, por lo visto creo ellos no lo sabían por la mirada que ella me dio al verme, solo necesitaba hablar con Rosalie, nunca tuvimos una plática dentro de los desfiles, pero ahora lo haríamos, ambas sabíamos nuestros secretos. Yo solo quiero una vida normal como según veo, ella también.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, para el final del segundo periodo no había podido hablar con Rose sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la encontraba en los pasillos pero siempre con alguien, me dirigía a mi última clase del periodo, música. Entre y me senté al final de la fila como siempre – La semana pasada estuvimos aprendiendo como leer las partituras de varios instrumentos, ahora vamos a la práctica jóvenes, cada uno tocará un poco de lo que les mostraré – de pronto el Sr. Cooper se vio interrumpido por _él, Edward _acababa de ingresar al salón y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento – Gracias señor Cullen por honrarnos con su presencia – le dijo irónicamente el profesor – ahora como les iba diciendo empezaremos a tocar, y ya que usted fue último en llegar, tendrá la fortuna de comenzar sr. Cullen – Edward se paró sin saber a qué se refería, había algo diferente en él, su rostro no reflejaba esa serenidad como en LA, él se veía mas... mas…. molesto, como si esta asignatura no le gustara, de pronto volteo su mirada y se encontró conmigo – bien Sr. Cullen, tome asiento en el piano y trate de tocar las partituras- dijo el profesor recuperando la atención de Edward, él se tensó y Sr. Cooper le explico rápidamente , y refirió que iba a tocar algo muy fácil. Edward hizo caso y se dirigió al piano, esperé a que empezaran unas notas suaves y fluidas pero lo único que se escucho fueron unos pobres golpeteos contra las teclas del piano sin ritmo y muy desafinadas – bien bien , déjelo así, se ve claramente que el piano no es lo suyo, pero tendrá que intentarlo más posteriormente – dijo el profesor- Bah, eso de que nos puede servir, son niñerías – expuso Mike, a lo que Edward solo encogió los hombros, entonces fue cuando me observo de nuevo y su mirada se crispó.

Eso era, por eso había tocado tan mal ahora, mientras que en el restaurante pareciera que él y el piano eran uno solo, se veía tan apasionado ahí. Pero solo era por apariencias, siempre las apariencias, como aquí la música no era para los populares el no "tocaría" bien. No puse mayor atención al resto de la clase, cuando se terminó salí rápidamente del salón para dirigirme a la cafetería, con lo que no contaba fue con que Edward estaba fuera del salón y en cuanto salí se dirigió rápidamente a mí – Hola – Me dijo , sonriendo torcidamente, no le respondí - yo solo quería que.. – trato de explicarse pero no lo deje, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, seguramente me iba amenazar para que no dijera nada - mira Edward ó "Rey de Sage Hill" como sea que te llamen, - se tensó ante mi toco poco amigable - me da igual si quieres que los demás sepan sobre tus otros talentos o no, por mí haz lo que quieras – le dije muy cortantemente, la verdad estaba muy enojada pero me tenía que contener, sinceramente odio demasiado a las personas que pretender ser otras - Pues me da igual que lo sepan o no – me dijo Edward ya enojado, pero que se creía él, porque me levantaba la voz, además se notaba que sí le importaba con ese tomo de arrogancia y superioridad– A ¿sí?, entonces para que venias si no era para eso – le espete levantando una ceja - Toma – me dijo estirando su mano de la cual colgaba algo brillante, lo observé mejor , era mi esclava que perdí en LA – mmm gracias supongo – Le dije en un susurro sin saber que mas decir, no muy segura de si me escuchó. El había venido con la intención de devolverme lo que era mío y yo en su lugar le había echado en cara lo de piano, aunque bueno era cierto – Una disculpa no estaría mal – me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones, huy ese tono arrogante me estaba empezando a molestar – pero ¡¿Qué? – Sí, como escuchaste un lo siento no estaría para nada mal – yo no tengo nada por lo cual disculparme su _alteza_, eres tu el que debería dejar de aparentar Edward – le solté en su cara, y me di media vuelta hacia los comedores dejándolo ahí estupefacto. – Solo no le digas a nadie – escuche mientras me retiraba. JAJA sabía que sí le importaba. Uff, solo he cruzado unas oraciones con él y ya _lo odio_.

* * *

** Sí lo sé Edward es un mensoo... de verdad que ocultar una habilidad taan bonitaa y todo por darle por su a ladoa sus amigos.**

**Recuerden que Estaré subiendo al perfil las ilustraciones de diversas cosas:) Diganme que les parece... Ademas ya esta la casa de Bella chequenla y diganme que les parece(:**

**Un review no quedaría mal , cierto?**

**Besiitoss**


	4. No todos somos populares

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: No todos somos populares**

7 Meses de Diferencia, eso era lo que Alice y Edward se llevaban, por lo cual aunque pareciera que se llevaban un año, estaban en el mismo grado. Alice me había comentado durante el almuerzo que Edward nació un mes de junio y ella en diciembre bueno el primer día de enero para ser exactos, pues era sietemesina, estaba pensando todo esto cuando escuche:

-Hola Bella, lamento haberte hecho esperar – dijo Rosalie, vistiendo una linda falta gris de cuadros a la cintura con blusa blanca, y sus impresionantes tacones negros, siempre se vestía impecable. Al final de las clases me había encontrado con Rosalie, por fin estaba sola, así que me acerque a platicar sobre nuestro asunto y ella me dijo que tenía un poco de prisa que si nos podíamos ver más tarde en un café dentro del Mall, además así tendríamos más privacidad. –Hola Rose – le respondí amistosamente, no había motivos para no hacerlo. – Bueno, creo que ahora las cosas están claras, no hay nada que ocultar entre nosotras, tu eres Isabella Swan, y yo Rosalie Hale bueno _Hale_ ante el mundo de la moda, pero para mis amigos y familiares especialmente, soy Rosalie Whitlock – esta chica sí que va directo al grano, pensé – Así es, se que tanto tu como yo, queremos guardar nuestro secreto y cada una tiene sus motivos así que creo que queda entre nosotros ¿cierto? – le dije, en eso escuche una voz cantarían decir - ¡Chicas! Que sorpresa ¿Qué hacen aquí… juntas? – Qué más da, Alice conoce mi secreto así que debería saber que Rose también lo sabe – Ella sabe mi secreto – dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono, eso no me lo esperaba que Alice también supiera lo de Rose.- ¿¡Que! Pero ¿Cómo?, pregunto Alice. Le explicamos que ambas nos conocíamos de las pasarelas, Rosalie a completo diciendo Alice conocía la verdad y las veces nos habían tocado juntas en pasarelas y los lugares y diseñadores para los que habíamos trabajado – Bueno, las dos tienen un gran motivo para ocultarse, padres que morirían si su hija fuera modelo y paparazis y gente que se acerca solo por ser hija de unos magnates – Rose y yo nos quedamos calladas, no sabíamos los motivos por lo que cada quien guardaba su secreto, Alice nos observo y dijo – Vamos chicas, no pongan esas caras, algún día tendrían que enterarse de sus razones, ya saben sus secretos ahora se cuidaran mutuamente ja ja – tenía razón , que mas da – Cierto Alice, siento no habértelo dicho Rose y siento mucho lo de tus papas también – le expresé a Rosalie quien sonrió y asintió – A todo esto Rose, ¿por qué la mirada de terror cuando nos vimos en el pasillo? – le pregunte, realmente pensé que nadie conocía su secreto – A es que pensé que me delatarías delante de toda la escuela, pero cuando vi que te presentaron como Marie, me di cuenta de que tu también te ocultabas – me explicó – entonces me dices que ¿nadie aparte de Alice sabe que eres modelo? – pregunté de nuevo, pues quería tener muy en claro quién sabía para no errar – bueno solo los chicos saben, es decir mi gemelo Jasper, mi Emmet , Alice y para mi desgracias Edward y tu quien más sabe de ti? - Bueno solo tú y Alice – le aclaré – y por favor quiero que así se mantenga, entre menos personas sepan mejor, además bueno ante los demás soy Marie.

Terminamos de tomar nuestro café y Alice nos convenció de ir a dar una vuelta para seguir platicando - Hey Bella, por cierto ¿Qué tanto hablabas con el Rey hoy por la mañana? – Apuntó Alice, yo agache la cabeza y no respondí- ¿Qué más secretos? No dejamos esa etapa atrás hace unas horas – dijo Rose - Es solo que, b-bueno no sé si decirles – Vamos Bella, ¿crees que no sabemos lo de Edward?, ¿Su GRAN secreto?, ¿Quién crees que lo cubre cuando sale a tocar? El muy imbécil tiene el apoyo de sus padres para hacer lo que le gusta y él se esconde como criminal de sus "_amigos" _solo porque a ellos les parece muy cursi que un hombre toque el piano o cualquier otro instrumento – dijo Rose, wow este tipo sí que es un tonto, pensé – lo siento chicas debí suponer que ustedes sabrían, oigan para todo esto ¿Por qué le dicen el REY? – pregunté con curiosidad – bueno veras Bella, todo rey necesita a su pueblo fiel y seguidor y ¿Qué tiene Edward? a todas esas chicas siguiéndolo como chicle, a demás a esos tipos a los que llama amigos "su corte", y para agregar como buen Rey no habla con la plebe, es decir con los estudiantes no populares los normales, pero _Gracias_ a él, nótese el sarcasmo, somos parte de la familia real, pues al ser hermanos del rey, bueno tu sabes, todos son muy superficiales por aquí – apuntó Rosalie - Oh, valla, bueno creo que hice mala elección al ocultar quien soy, no quiero ser parte de la plebe – dije riéndome ante la tontería que acababa de decir- es por eso que me extraño verte platicando con él en la mañana, digo no es que quiera decir que eres de la plebe porque yo no creo en eso, pero el al parecer sí, porque no habla con nadie que no sean sus fieles seguidores parte de la corte ja ja - dijo Alice, bueno creo que este Rey sí que se tomaba muy enserio su papel, pensé. Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde así que me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí a mi auto.

Estaba parada frente a mi espejo la mañana del miércoles alisando mi cabello, después de haberme maquillado y ponerme uno de los tantos vestidos que tenía, escogí un vestido D&G blanco sin mangas* que me llegaba unos centímetros encima de la rodilla, con brillos en la parte superior y pequeños olanes al final, adorne el conjunto con unos Dutti en color nude, preparándome para la foto de la credencial que según Ángela me tomarían hoy junto con los de nuevo ingreso, pues a los demás alumnos se las habían tomado antes de salir de vacaciones. Al llegar a la escuela, me encontré con Ángela para preguntarle dónde y cuándo me tomarían la foto, ella me dijo que después del segundo periodo en el gimnasio se reunirían los de primero para la foto y que con ellos me la tomaría. Me dirigí a mi primera clase después de charlar con Ángela cuando escuche su voz.

- Deberían tomar la foto para la credencial todos los días – Habló Edward, no sé cómo pero ya reconocía su voz, ese suave y cálido sonido - ¿Qué insinúas Cullen? – Le espeté molesta, aun no me había olvidado de nuestra última plática – Huy solo era un cumplido, que genio Marie – Dijo Edward, dando media vuelta riéndose y dejándome ahí parada, esperen ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y ¿Qué venía así por la foto? Pero que le pasa hoy a ese, con qué cara viene y me habla. Camine hacía el salón de música y ahí estaba él, sentado en su mesa con Jessica y Lauren a su alrededor, por lo que había escuchado, ellas eran hijas de los dueños asociados de varios viñedos en el país, sí sus padres eran amigos por eso ellas se llevaban tan bien. Pasé enfrente de él y ni siquiera me volteo a ver, o sea primero me adula y después me ignora, digo no es que me importe, por mí mejor, así no trato con él.

- y por último Marie Swan, su turno señorita – se dirigió a mí el Sr. Cooper, pues el Lunes no habíamos terminado de pasar todos, y ya era mi turno después de que todos los demás pasaron. No estaba para nada nerviosa, en el internado de Francia también llevábamos música como asignatura y tocábamos varios instrumentos yo era de las mejores, así que hice mi camino al gran piano y el profesor me coloco las partituras, era _kiss the rain_ de Yiruma un oriental de mis favoritos, me la sabía casi de memoria así que la empecé a tocar sin leer las partituras, empecé lentamente como la canción y seguí aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, hubiera terminado de tocarla si no fuera por la molesta voz nasal de Lauren – Que aburrido (bostezo), tocas horrible, podemos terminar ya? – Yo iba a contestarle pero el profesor Cooper lo hizo por mí – señorita Malory estoy seguro que usted no toca ni la mitad de bien que la Srita. Swan así que le sugiero que se interese un poco más en la clase – le espetó - pero ni siquiera a Edward le interesa y si a él no le gusta porque habría de gustarme a mí esa aburrida música, ¿Cierto Edward? – Se dirigió al interpelado y este respondió con toda la arrogancia posible – No todos somos populares Lauren, algunos tienen que sobresalir en otras cosas, si no donde estaríamos ahora – la chica asintió muy felizmente y mi mandíbula casi se cae por lo que acababa de decir. Ahora niega que el sea bueno en el piano arg, por lo regular no soy una persona violenta pero el sí que sacaba lo peor de mí, me dieron ganas de arrancarle cada uno de los dedos de su mano, como se atrevía a hablar así. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a salir. Estaba que me hervía la sangre de coraje.

Pasaron 2 clases más y no me podía concentrar, esta vez sí se había pasado el estúpido de Edward, me adula, me ignora y me humilla esta me las va a pagar. Me dirigí a la cafetería completamente enojada, me encontré con Alice a la cual le conté rápidamente lo sucedido, ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo conmigo, su hermano es un imbécil. - ¿Porqué no te sientas hoy con nosotros….bella?- Esto último lo susurro, considere por un momento mis opciones, Ángela y Ben estaban encargados de lo las fotos y la verdad no tenia humor para las platicas con Erick, así que acepte. Al llegar a la mesa, estaban ya todos ahí, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Alice. - ¿Por qué esa cara Marie? – pregunto Emmet, Alice se adelanto y les explico lo sucedido, ellos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo conmigo – Hola chicos – escuche la voz nasal de Lauren, saludar a los demás ignorándome completamente - Quería saber si no habían visto a Eddie, lo estuve buscando después de que termino la clase pero desapareció – No Lauren, no lo hemos visto – hablo Jasper por primera vez muy serio y tajante – la chica solo asintió y se marchó – Arg como la odio – exprese en voz alta - y también a ese imbécil que tienen por hermano – solté – Pero, no entiendo ¿cómo es que te cae tan mal? Dijo aparte de lo obvio – Pregunto Emmet inocentemente. Ellos se habían portado muy bien conmigo, en especial Alice, no les importaba eso de ser populares o no ellos simplemente hacían lo que les gustaba – Emmet hay algo que no sabes, y bueno tu también Jasper…-y fue así como me atrevía a confiarles mi secreto, entre susurros les conté sobre mi - … y es por eso por lo que me disgustan tanto más Edward que hace todo lo contrarío a lo que en realidad quiere, es decir, el adora tocar el piano lo note esa vez en LA, y es excelente, pero solo porque no es bien visto por sus amigos, aparenta ser malo en eso y además me insulta y lo niega, yo no tengo porque soportarlo chicos – le expliqué – WOW nunca había conocido a una chica que le disgustara Edward tanto jaja, este tío se ha encontrado con su pared – dijo Emmet entre risas, haberme desahogado con los chicos me sirvió un poco para calmarme – El no es tan cínico como parece, solo que le gusta ser aclamado – explico Jasper – Pues que me borre de sus lista de Fans, que no me interesa para nada – sonó el timbre y me dirigí al resto de mis clases.

El segundo periodo llegó y con él la toma de la fotografía, iba caminando hacia el gimnasio cuando escuche – mírala, acaba de llegar y cree que ya se puede juntar con la familia de Edward, ellos nunca dejan que nadie se les una, verás que pronto la desechan, es tan poca cosa. Hasta Edward lo dijo, _ella no es como nosotros_ – dijo la muchacha haciendo una pobre imitación de Edward, en cuanto voltee pude ver que era Tanya la otra amiga de Lauren, no le hice caso y seguí mi camino al gimnasio.

No me podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza en todo el día, me preguntaba que había pasado con aquel joven encantado de LA que me quitó el aliento, sinceramente es una decepción ver como solo por querer encajar el deja a un lado todo lo que le gusta, solo por las apariencias y fue ahí cuando caminaba rumbo a la salida cuando escuche aquel sonido que había tocado por la mañana, era maravilloso, me acerque al salón de música y de inmediato reconocí a aquel chico de pelo cobrizo que tocaba el piano de espaldas a mí, por inercia me acerque para escuchar mejor, pero gracias a mi torpeza, choque con un banco, Edward paró en seco y se giro sorprendido, hasta que me reconoció y tranquilizó su rostro.

– Ojala hubieras tocado así en la clase – le dije sin pensarlo mucho

– Gracias - dijo – por no decir nada – Se veía tan cambiado así, sin su arrogancia y esa máscara de superioridad – Tocas excelente – me alagó, se veía sinceridad en sus ojos, - claro, tú no tienes que…

- Porque lo haces Edward – lo interrumpí- aun no entiendo porque intentas ocultar algo así

- Tú no entiendes, tú no eres -

- ¿_No soy como tú? - _repetí las palabras que había escuchado de Lauren – Que no soy popular, como tu dijiste y por eso puedo ser buena en al menos esto, acaso crees que esos a los que llamas amigos les importas realmente – de verdad me había hecho enojar – no soy yo la que finge frente a ellos - una punzada de culpa me toco, bueno yo sí fingía pero para bien no como él, ¿cierto? - eres patético Edward – y con esa última oración salí de ahí hecha una furia.

* * *

**Chics les adelanto este Cap que ya tenía hecho por que quiza mañana no pueda actualizar (:**

**Cullen Moon: Bueno de hecho sí , Rosalie se convierte en buena amiga... solo se enojo por que pensó que Bella la iba de delatar :)**

**Recuerden pasar al profile para ver los outfits de los personajes.**

**Dejen me un review**


	5. Soy Bueno, pero ¿Me Ayudarías?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Soy bueno, pero ¿Me ayudarías? **

Alguna vez han sentido que hicieron algo bien, pero que en realidad estaba mal, es decir, cuando uno hace algo pensando que es lo correcto, pero aun así nuestra conciencia no nos deja tranquilos. Bueno, así es exactamente como me sentí el resto de la semana. Esa pequeña discusión con Edward me había de dejado un mal sabor de boca, sé que no está bien lo que Edward está haciendo pero ¿Quién era yo para venir a echárselo en cara, para juzgarlo y decirle que era un mentiroso, si yo misma ocultaba un gran secreto de los demás?, me sentía fatal, y aun mas porque Edward decidió ignorarme cada vez que nos topábamos. No sé porque me afectaba tanto.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? Te escucho un poco enferma – me decía Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí, es solo un resfriado Alice, crees que podrías traerme a casa las tareas que dejen hoy los profesores, sé que es viernes pero no quiero atrasarme - Hoy amanecí con un resfriado terrible, yo lo atribuía a la culpa no me había sentido bien desde _ese _día.

- Sí claro, mándame un mensaje con la dirección y paso después de la escuela

- Muchas gracias Alice, nos vemos al rato – le dije

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto temerosamente Alice

- ¿Sí?, que pasa Alice

- Edward me preguntó por ti hoy, claro al principio me confundí un poco por que dijo _Marie_ pero después reaccioné y le dije que no sabía, y pues eso era verdad – me dijo atropellando las palabras.

- Oh, está bien Alice gracias -no sabía que mas decirle, de cuando acá Edward preguntaba por mí. Colgué el teléfono celular y me dispuse a descansar.

* * *

- Ya se encuentra mejor cariño, gracias por traerle los deberes – escuche levemente la voz de mama

- ¿Mamá? ¿Alice? – Dije en un susurro

– Oh Bella hija, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿ya mejor? – Preguntó mi madre que se apresuraba a mi lado. Observe a Alice en el marco de la puerta.

– Sí, mucho mejor gracias, un poco cansada pero bien – le dije con voz ronca por el resfriado

– Hija, vino una amiga tuya, Alice – apuntó mi madre, mientras yo fijaba la mirada en mi amiga – Las dejo un momento solas, te quedas en tu casa Alice – dijo mi madre

– Gracias Reene.

Alice alago la casa, dijo que era muy linda igual que la decoración, me explico sobre las tareas que teníamos, las cuales no eran muchas y al final la veía un poco ansiosa y emocionada.

- y bien, ¿no me preguntarás que mas dijo Edward? – soltó de repente la duende.

- y-yo… pues no… no sé por qué me interesaría saber

- Oh vamos Bella, apoco no tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad por saber porque el _GRAN REY Edward_ preguntó por ti

-No, la verdad no – taje el asunto, aunque si me interesara no me doblegaría ante Alice. Además, Reene entro en la habitación muy emocionada diciendo que acababa de colgar con su asesor de RP [Relaciones Públicas] y le confirmó que tendría su primer desfile oficial exclusivo para sus diseños a finales de año, obviamente dijo que yo sería su modelo principal pues el desfile sería privado. Alice también se emocionó y Reene le extendió una invitación VIP para cuando el evento se llevará a cabo, con esto se olvidó del asunto de Edward y así se despidió saliendo dando brinquitos de la habitación.

Estuve la mayor parte del fin de semana en cama, descansando, el lunes por la mañana me encontré con Alice y Jasper en la puerta, caminamos juntos hacia nuestra clase de matemáticas, Jasper como siempre despidió a Alice con un tierno beso, se veían tan lindos juntos que hasta unos se sentía metiche con observarlos.

– Le comenté a Rose sobre el desfile, está muy indignada porque no ha sido requerida – apuntó la pequeña

– Claro que está invitada, es mas creo que hasta podría modelar junto conmigo ¿qué te parece?, estoy segura que mama no se opondrá – un chillido de emoción emitió la enana e hizo que todos nos voltearán a ver

- Eso es genial, espera a que se lo cuente – y eso fue lo último que escuché de Alice durante el resto de la clase. Podría haber dicho que mi día fue muy normal, que no pasó nada fuera de común, y que tuve una excelente clase de música sin Edward merodeando por ahí. Pues nada de eso es verdad, este día fue todo menos común, Edward sí estuvo en mi clase e hizo algo que creía impensable, bueno al menos para mí.

El señor Cooper nos comento que se haría un show de talentos dentro de unos de meses y que de cada una de sus clases de música tomaría un alumno ya fuera voluntario o al azar. Para mi sorpresa el primero y único en levantar la mano para ofrecerse fue Edward con lo cual el Sr. Cooper quedó muy sorprendido, pero igual acepto ya que no se le puede negar a ningún alumno el derecho de participar. Mi mandíbula cayo doscientos metros, no me quedaba nada a tras de ver cómo estaban Mike y Jessica de sorprendidos, en cuando el profesor dio el visto bueno empezaron a hablar sobre que canción podría tocar si sería solo piano o también cantaría, yo no daba crédito a lo que había visto. Solo escuchaba sus voces al fondo.

- Srita. Swan, ¿Marie? – Escuché la voz profunda del profesor.

- Tierra llamando a Marie – Esa voz, me trajo de vuelta, Edward. Parpadee un par de veces y asentí.

- Sí escucho… lo s-siento, ¿Me decía? – logré articular, escuche unas risitas al fondo.

- Bueno decía, como todos habremos comprobado el Sr. Cullen no es muy agraciado en el arte de tocar el piano, aun así se le agradece su participación voluntaria – afirmó el profesor, para lo que yo contraje mi cara, jaja me reí internamente, si el supiera – por lo cual decidí que necesitará toda la asesoría posible y como estaré muy ocupado organizando el evento, creo que usted es la indicada pues es evidente que domina el área.

- P-pero… yo… yo n-no puedo – tartamudeé

- Señorita dejo a su decisión sí quiere o no ayudar el señor Cullen, pero por lo que veo usted es la única apta. Pónganse de acuerdo para pactar los horarios de asesoría y ensayo, sí acepta claro, pueden ser aquí en el salón después de clase solo infórmeme de los avances. Tiene suficiente tiempo para que aprenda una canción con verdadera dificultad, la cual dejo a su elección – Se escuchó el timbre y no sé cómo, pero salí muy deprisa del salón, estaba muy confundida. Iba caminando hacía mi locker cuando sentí que una mano jalaba de mi brazo.

-Espera – me dijo esa voz suave, me gire despacio para encararlo, sentí una corriente eléctrica donde nuestra piel se tocaba.

- Ahora ¿Qué? Edward, de verdad no te entiendo, primero no quieres que nadie sepa y ahora te lanzas al primer show para que todos vean – me prometí a mi misma que no le volvería a reclamar nada sobre el tema, quien era de yo después de todo, pero aun así me molestaba.

Tenía la mirada baja, pues sabía que en cuanto viera esos verdes orbes me perdería en ellos. Edward quitó su mano de mi brazo y con ella levantó mi mentón, nuestras caras quedaron una frente a la otra. Olvidé donde estábamos, pudieron pasar solo segundos pero para mí fueron años, hasta que su profunda voz hablo.

- Marie, sé que no tengo cara para pedírtelo pero por favor ¿Me ayudarías?

- Edward, tu NO necesitas ayuda

- Se que soy bueno – me dijo con esa voz que me derretía – pero aun así ¿Me ayudarías?, sería solo para cubrirme, sino como explicarías el hecho que de un día para otro soy un az tocando el piano. ¿Por favor? – Me miro con esos ojos tan bellos, esperen ¿bellos? , por Dios Bella concéntrate.

- Depende – dije, pues aun necesitaba conocer el motivo real por el cual había decidido participar – Dime, ¿Porqué ese cambio de una día para otro? ¿Porqué decidir participar? Ya no te importa lo que digan de ti tus _amigos_ – Ahora fue el que bajo su mirada.

- Después de _ese _día, - sabía que se refería a cuando discutimos - tus palabras me pusieron a pensar, pensé en Rose y en mí, en la situación, en como desaprovecho las oportunidades y en como por guardar apariencias no puedo hacer lo que quiero porque mis _amigos _lo ven mal – dijo apenas en un susurro- algo tan simple como hablar con otras personas que no fueran de nuestro círculo, personas que me interesaban - levanto su mentón y me miro fijamente.

Me sentí cohibida, simplemente asentí – Ok, lo haré – dije apenas en un susurro no muy segura si me había escuchado y dándome media vuelta dejándolo ahí, llevaba unos cuantos metros cuando me voltee y le dije - Mañana después de clase – vi como sonreía torcidamente y movía sus labios para decir _Gracias. _Seguí mi camino a mi siguiente clase, aun aturdida por esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

* * *

**WOW bueno los deje picados verdad ! Quee creen que pase despues de esto ?**

**Dejenme unos reviews parea que me aliente a seguir actualizando(:**

**Este cap no tiene ilustraciones , pero tratare que el siguiente sí !**

**sí tienen dudas tambien dejen sus reviews trataré de responder todoss !**

**Muchas gracias por sus Alerts , reviews y Favorites :)**

**Besiitos**


	6. ¡No es una cita!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡No es una cita!

No sé porque pero toda la mañana del martes estuve especialmente nerviosa y distraída, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la intuitiva Alice.

- No es nada Allie, lo juro – le había repetido mil veces en todo el día, pero ella insistía en que ese "nada" era algo.

- Anda dime, sino es en mi, en quien más podrías confiar – dijo batiendo sus pestañas y poniendo cara de cachorro, así fue como le dije lo del show musical y que Edward participaría en el.

-Pero eso en que te afecta a ti querida, si mas no recuerdo Edward es totalmente capaz de tocar el piano por sí solo – puntualizó la pequeña

- Allie pensé que serías más inteligente – dije a lo que ella hizo un puchero ante mi mención de que no había sido suficientemente lista para captar la situación – Sí cariño, yo , tu y los demás lo sabemos pero no la escuela completa, ahí es donde entro yo. ¿Te había comentado que soy muy buena tocando el piano? , bueno pues Mr. Cooper dijo que yo asesoraría a Edward en el área – dije un poco resignada. Alice chillo y dijo que sería genial, que al fin su hermano se atrevió a mostrar su verdadero yo. Y fue allí cuando me percate de su mirada maliciosa… oh no esto no podría traer buenas consecuencias…

Cuando el timbre del último periodo sonó, salte un poco de mi asiento: llego la hora. Me dirigí al salón de música. Entré y estaba vacío, tome asiento en el piano esperando a que mi "alumno" llegara, sabía que estas sesiones de asesorías no durarían mucho, pues obviamente Edward no las necesitaba. Yo solo quería supervisar que en verdad fuera a hacer las cosas bien, ya que estaba bajo mi tutela, irónico. Después de todo aun no confiaba completamente en el, tal vez y hacia esto para hacerme quedar mal o yo que sé, uno nunca sabe. Empecé a tocar vagamente mis dedos contra las teclas del piano hasta que me centre a tocar una canción y después otra hasta improvisar, me arrullaba el sonido de las suaves notas. Estaba tan concentrada tocando el piano que no note la presencia de alguien más hasta que escuche su voz.

- Lo lamento – decía, sonaba un poco apenado y agitado, pero ¿Por qué se lamentaba y sobre qué? - se que quizás estés muy enojada pero de verdad lo siento, es solo que bueno yo quería tener la canción elegida para ahorrarte el trabajo – dijo casi comiéndose las palabras de lo rápido que hablaba.

- Y-yo la verdad – dije en un tono serio pues la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea a lo que se refería

- Debería compensártelo de alguna manera – dijo el pensativo, interrumpiéndome – el haberte hecho esperar más de 20 minutos sin ningún aviso, no es propio de caballeros – y fue ahí cuando me percate de la hora, había estado tocando por casi media hora - ¡Ya se! Qué te parece sí te llevo a cenar, ¿Te gustaría? - me preguntó

Pero ¿qué era lo que acababa de decirme?, ¿acaso me invito a cenar?

- ¿Qué canción elegiste Edward? – le dije para evadir el tema, la verdad no me sentía cómoda. Vi como Edward se tensó ante la mención de la canción y simplemente me paso las partituras, las observé, no tenían nombre ni autor empecé a leer las notas y no se me hacían conocidas, mire a Edward y estaba con la cabeza agachada, comencé a tocar y vi como levantaba su cabeza lentamente.

- No… No estaba seguro si la elección era la correcta, y-yo no sabía sí – me dijo nervioso, wow nunca creía ver al rey Edward nervioso.

- Es… perfecta – lo interrumpí – ¿es tuya? – pare de tocar pues no quería sentirme intrusa si era de él.

- Sí - dijo un poco más seguro de sí mismo - Entonces, eso es un ¿Sí? – Preguntó y yo sabía perfectamente que no se refería a sí aceptaba su elección, esto era sobre la invitación.

* * *

Tratar de convencer a Alice era la tarea más difícil si no imposible que jamás hubiera intentado, cada vez que se traía a colación el tema de la cena era imposible de controlar.

- Por Enésima vez Alice ¡No es una cita! Solo es una cena de agradecimiento, ni siquiera somos amigos – le repetí a Alice, ahora me arrepentía de haberle contado - es mas creo que le cancelaré.

-Bella, pero él NUNCA y dijo NUNCA sale con alguien que no sea parte de círculo social, es como una norma o algo, debes de importarle para que rompa las reglas.

- Allie, tengo que cancelarle, además que pasará cuando valla a mi casa a recogerme y vea la mansión, por Dios se dará cuenta no es tonto, inclusive tú te impresionaste con ella, y eso ya es decir mucho – le espeté, buscaba cualquier recurso para cancelarlo. Ese día había aceptado su cena para que dejara de insistir, me prometió que el viernes después de las 6 pasaría por mí e iríamos a cenar. Pero ahora veía las consecuencias, incluso Rose decía que era inaudito que Edward tuviera que pedir una cita. "No es una cita" le había dicho también a ella, pero claro solo rodaba los ojos – y que tal sí ve a mi mama, creo que aunque sea un chico sabrá quién es ella.

- ¡Lo tengo! - chilló la duende, brincando de emoción, apenas conocía a Alice de unas semanas y parecía como si fuéramos mejores amigas de toda la vida – Me lo agradecerás Bella, ya verás – me dijo, con una mirada maliciosa, oh esto no iba por buen camino.

La pequeña me contó sobre sus planes, según ella sería todo muy fácil ahora que lo tenía claro, lo veía funcionar a la perfección. Edward no se daría cuenta de nada. Planearíamos una tarde "estudio" y "tareas" pues se acercaba el periodo de exámenes, y tendríamos la escusa perfecta diciendo que teníamos que enviar una tarea para ese mismo viernes. Ahí matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro si no que tres jaja. Yo llegaría a casa de Alice en mi auto lo cual me daba la ventaja de ir al lugar de la cena en mi auto y regresarme a casa a sola en MI auto, no había ningún problema en eso, o ¿sí?, digo no es como si fuera una cita, cosa que YO NO CREO y Edward quisiera estrictamente llevarme y traerme.

- Ahora veamos que te pondrás para tu cita – dijo Alice, a lo que yo le di una mirada de reproche por la palabra "cita" - Ok a tu "cena" – dijo, aunque yo sabía ella estaba totalmente convencida de lo que era. Alice abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto abrió mi armario. La primera vez que la pequeña estuvo en mi habitación fue hace unos días cuando estaba resfriada y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tener su recorrido oficial por la mansión. Le gustó cada rincón de la misma y ahora creo fervientemente que su parte favorita es mi closet. Mientras rebuscaba en mi armario, platicamos o mejor dicho comparamos nuestras casas, me comentó que ella creía que su casa era grande, yo le dije que se debía a su tamaño pues ella al ser tan pequeña todo lo veía grande, a lo que me respondió con un puchero.

- Crees que haga frío es noche –preguntó, con un dedo en su barbilla, pero antes de que le pudiera responder agregó – no creo que no, así que lo mejor sería una falta o un vestido veamos – dijo buscando aun mas. Ya tenía varias prendas a fuera – Esto es como una boutique privada, algunas aun hasta tienen la etiqueta, wow yo estoy en lista de espera por esta chaqueta, solo hay unas cuantas en el mundo y no sé si alcance - me dijo sacando una color beige con vistas en negro y botones forrados – Te la regalo – le dije, a lo que ella casi me asfixia con una abrazo, como alguien tan pequeño puede tener una fuerza tan descomunal – muchas gracias Bella era la mejor – Mama tiene una igual , pensé, si a ella le hace feliz una chaqueta, una chaqueta es lo que tendrá.

- Ok por lo que entiendo, tu closet esta divido en 3 secciones, ¿verdad? – yo asentí – bueno creo que utilizaremos ropa de aquí – dijo señalando el lado más grande, donde estaban todas la prendas de diseñador que aun no habían salido al mercado, de ahí salió la chaqueta – bueno que te parece me dijo – mostrándome 5 conjuntos diferentes, que incluían, faldas, blusas, vestidos, sacos, wow de donde armo tanto en solo segundos pensé, ella sí que es buena. El resto de la tarde estuvimos buscando ropa, Rose se unió a nosotros pues le había llamado Alice según para obtener otra opinión diferente ya que mama no estaba. La verdad me hacía falta una tarde de chicas.

Hicimos una pequeña pasarela y Rose y yo le modelamos Alice los diversos conjuntos que armaba la duende. Casi se caen de espaldas cuando me preguntaron donde guardaba los accesorios, bolsas, zapatos y demás pues aunque el closet era inmenso no habían visto ni una sección dedicada a ellos, yo les señale una puerta corrediza que apenas se notaba a un costado, ellas la abrieron y sus ojos salían de sus orbitas al ver que conectaba a una habitación casi tan grande como el closet y valla que el closet era casi tan grande como la recámara. La habitación de accesorios tenia compartimientos dentro de compartimientos llenos de zapatos, bolsas, collares, aretes, lentes, anillos, relojes, mascadas y todo lo que te puedas imaginas.

- El closet de la Amelia (En la película "El diario de una princesa 2) se queda corto a lado de esto – dijo Rose, quien había asegurado creer nadie tendría más ropa y accesorios que Alice y ella juntas.

- Esto es el paraíso – suspiramos las tres al unísono y nos echamos a reír. OK! Lo acepto me encanta el mundo de la moda, los desfiles, pasarelas, todo el glamur, siempre he vivido rodeada de ello, ni qué negarlo, pero aun así era lo que más quería ocultar con todo mi corazón, ya una vez había visto como utilizaron a una pobre chica para escalar en este mundo tan superficial. No iba a dejar que eso mismo me pasara, por eso odio las apariencias, solo hacen daño a las personas en el entorno.

- WOW chicas, porque no me invitaron al desfile, aun sirvo para estas cosas- dijo la voz de mama desde la puerta son una gran sonrisa.

- Oh pasa mama, mira te presento a Rosalie, Rosalie ella es Reene mi mama – Rápidamente congeniaron muy bien, mama recordó a Rosalie de las pasarelas pues en varias ocasiones ella me había acompañado, Rosalie le conto a grandes rasgo su situación y le pidió discreción a lo que mama acepto, además le agradeció por dejarla participar en su desfile que ya se aproximaba.

– y a todo esto, ¿A qué se debía tanto alboroto? - preguntó

- Es que estamos buscan el conjunto perfecto - dije aun entre risas

- ¿El conjunto perfecto? – Apuntó mama con una ceja levantada – ¿Una cita cariño? – Hay no por favor no, dime que ella no ah dicho la palabra

- ¡No es una cita mama!

* * *

**Huuy sorry por haber tardado en subir cap, pero de aquí en adelante serán recien redactados, los primeros 5 ya los tenía hechos así que si tienen alguna idea y quieren colaborar con gusto acepto sugerencias...**

**Ya tengo hecho el siguiente, les aviso que esta Bella como ya se pudieron dar cuenta es diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados,**

**Ella es mas conciende de la moda y le gusta lo que hace. Tiene mejor figura y sabe como lucirla.**

**Si les gusta dejen sus reviews y si no tambien ! :) Besiitosss**


	7. Pasaré a recogerte en mi propia casa

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Pasaré a recogerte en mi propia casa

- ¿Y bien? – me dijo una voz aterciopelada que tan bien conocía ya. Edward estaba esperando por mí recargado sobre la pared a fuera de la oficina de Sr. Cooper. Lucía de otro mundo.

- Ha dicho que sí – respondiendo dulcemente, había acudido al profesor de música para pedirle su autorización para la canción que Edward interpretaría, ya que era inédita y el podría tomarlo como algo que los alumnos e invitados al no conocer la canción se aburrieran (aun que yo lo creía imposible con algo como esta composición), pero sin si quiera escuchar una sola nota de la pieza, dijo que creía en mi buen juicio para saber que estaba bien y mal.

- ¡Genial! Una razón más para la cena de hoy en la noche, celebraremos que Sr. Cooper no puso ningún "pero" en mi composición - Ugh la sola mención de nuestro encuentro en la noche me ponía la piel chinita, no sé porque estaba tan nerviosa.

- Ha Claro, no crearas que lo olvidé ¿Cierto? – Le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar a la salida – Me lo has repetido a cada oportunidad que tienes –claro que tengo que destacar el hecho de que nadie fuera de su hermana y los chicos sabía, puedo casi asegurar que ninguno de su gran círculo social estaban enterados. Por mí mejor, así me evitaba esas miradas enfurecidas de las chicas, aunque la verdad como que Edward en cierta parte quería esconderlo, quién lo entiende, y luego dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos las difíciles de comprender.

Ya en el estacionamiento, alcanzamos un volvo plateado y Edward se detuvo, me observó detenidamente, gracias a la demora en la oficina del profesor ya casi no había autos estacionados.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – preguntó educadamente, con esa sonrisa torcida que ya era mi favorita. WOW sí que cuando se lo proponía era todo un caballero.

- Yo… he… gracias, traigo transporte- le dije torpemente aun aturdida, señalando con la cabeza una hilera de autos, al otro extremo del estacionamiento, que apenas se alcanzaban distinguir detrás de una Cheyenne.

-Sabes que algún día me tendrás que decir dónde vives, sino ¿Cómo es que voy a recogerte hoy para nuestra ci ... cena - dijo tan rápido sin pensarlo, que casi creo que dijo, cita… ¿cierto? , pero no el no creía que lo de nosotros fuera una cita…o ¿sí? No, no lo creo.

- Aun no se me la dirección, te la mando en un mensaje, ¿De a cuerdo? - le dije para dejar de pensar en lo que él había dicho.

- Qué te parece si mejor yo te llamó… sonríe – me dijo sacando su celular y tomándome una foto – listo ahora anota tu número – me paso su celular y rápido oprimí las teclas de mi numero.

- Aquí tienes – le tendí el celular, y vi como le picaba unos botones mas. Empecé a sentir que vibraba algo… hasta que escuche mi tono de celular, baje la mirada a mi morral para buscarlo, no conocía el numero, conteste solo por curiosidad, hasta que regrese mi vista a Edward, tenía mi sonrisa preferida en el rostro mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. – Ahora ya tengo tu número – le dije por teléfono colgando después, presioné unos botones – ahora solo me falta tu foto – tomándolo desprevenido aun con el teléfono en el oído y su inigualable sonrisa, grabe una foto suya en mi BB.

- Bueno creo que nos hablamos en un rato, aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas para hoy en la noche – dijo, y después se acerco a mí, poco a poco. El contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla fue lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida, esa electricidad que emanaba del punto de contacto recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. De seguro mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, sentía como ardían, yo solo pude asentir. Se retiro poco a poco, y vi de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hasta luego – fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su auto y marcharse. No estoy segura de cómo llegue a casa, todo el camino fue como si estuviera en automático. Alice me había hecho jurar no decirle a Edward que iría a su casa y de ahí partiríamos a nuestra cena, por obvias razones no podía ir a recogerme a mi casa. Ahora me sentía un poco mal por mentirle al chico.

Entre rápido a mi habitación y saqué un bolso grande que Alice había preparado el día que me ayudo a buscar el atuendo. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que había puesto ahí dentro pero me aseguro que todo lo que necesitaría estaba ahí, así que lo tomé y baje las escaleras. Le pregunté a la joven de servicio si estaba mama en casa, a lo cual me respondió que no, así que le escribí una nota recordándole donde iba a estar, algunas veces es medio despistada. Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta la casa Cullen, era la primera vez que estaba en el lugar, aun así era muy fácil llegar con las indicaciones que Alice me había dado un día antes.

Su casa era muy linda, de dos pisos en colores claros. No era para nada como la mía, esta quizá era la mitad de grande aunque también tenía alberca. Estacione mi auto frente a la casa, vi como la puerta delantera de abría y de ella salía una pequeña duende brincando. Me ayudo a sacar el bolso del carro y me llevo dentro de la casa. Me dio un pequeño recorrido y subimos directo a su habitación. Me explico que su padre como siempre, andaba de viaje y su madre estaba en su tienda de decoración, así que teníamos la casa para nosotras ya que Edward tampoco había llegado y Emmet estaba con Rosalie.

Un proyecto debía ser entregado esa misma tarde por correo, era el pretexto perfecto para mi visita en la casa Cullen y que Edward no sospechará el porqué estaba ahí. Aun así decidimos pintarnos las uñas y realizar unas mascarillas mientras charlábamos sobre diversos temas. Salimos al balcón del cuarto de Alice para tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando estábamos reclinadas en las sillas, escuchamos como se cerraba una puerta seguido de la ya tan familiar voz en la planta baja.

- ¿Alice? , ¿De quién es el auto estacionado afuera? – ¡Demonios! Aun teníamos las mascarillas puestas, si Edward nos veía así nuestro plan del proyecto de iría por el caño.

- Alice, ve al baño y límpiate en lo que yo saco la MAC y algunos libros – le susurre, la pequeña hizo lo que le indique y rápidamente se limpio para dejarme paso a mí. Estaba en el lavabo enjuagándome el rostro cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

- Hola enana – escuche como Edward saludaba a Alice – y dime ¿quién es el dueño del espectacular auto allá afuera?

- Hola, Edward ¿Te gusta mi auto? – le sonreí, dando un paso fuera del baño

- Creí que mmm… bueno nos íbamos a ver hasta más tarde – dijo un poco confundido

- Oh no estoy aquí por ti, bueno no ahora, es que Alice y yo tenemos un pequeño proyecto que terminar y bueno pues de paso podemos partir de aquí – dije, escondiendo todo rastro de nerviosismo.

- Ya veo, así que pasaré a recogerte en mi propia casa - dijo en un tono que me parecía disgustado, claro el no quería llevarme y traerme como en una cita, que bueno que traje mi auto, además esa era la idea principal ¿no? Que cada quién se fuera en su auto y así yo podría regresar a casa sin ningún problema.

- No te preocupes, yo traigo mi auto así cada quién puede irse por su lado – agregue para aclararle la situación

- No, no… de ninguna manera sino te puedo recoger en tu casa será en la mía después de todo- ¡¿Qué? Pensé confundida, acaso el si quería llevarme y traerme.

- Pero sí me voy en tu auto como podré irme a mi casa, tendré que regresar hasta aquí por mi auto y de nuevo partir a mí casa sería muy tarde - vi su cara de derrota, ja lo tenía no había forma que saliera de esa

- Prometo tenerte de regreso antes de tu hora de llegada – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida a la cual no le podía negar nada

Ahora él me tenía, el pretexto del tiempo no sirvió. Dudé un poco pero al final cedí - De acuerdo, pero lo prometes – dije aun temiendo que estuviera jugando

- Claro, nos vemos entonces a las 6 – dijo guiñándome el ojo y despeinando a la pequeña.

Uff, Alice y yo caímos aliviadas en la cama, no nos había descubierto. En cuanto Edward salió de la habitación Alice dispuso de mi para jugar a Barbie Bella, y la verdad me gustaba, eso de que me traten vistan y arreglen es genial, me tranquiliza.

Eran apenas las 4 de la tarde y Alice decía que tenía muy poco tiempo para ayudarme a arreglar, la verdad la entendía totalmente, cuando nos preparaban para las pasarelas te citaban casi un día antes jaja, la comprendo. Así que me metí a bañar, Alice había metido todo en mi bolso, en la tina preparo unas aguas minerales para ayudar exfoliar la piel, terminado de bañarme me puse una bata que me prestó. Alice me sentó frente a su espejo enorme con luces casi como los de los grandes salones de belleza y comenzó a secarme el cabello mientras yo untaba distintas cremas en mi rostro y cuerpo. Empezó con mi maquillaje, yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo relaje mi cabeza e incline hacia atrás el cabello. Sentí como sus manos trabajaban es mi rostro y después en el cabello. Cuando terminó me indico que me pusiera el vestido, me paré frente a otro gran espejo y observe como me veía. Espectacular, ya me había visto así varias veces, era hermosa es un hecho. El vestido no era tan formal, es adecuado para una cena informal con un… compañero, olanes azules caían desde mi cintura, tirantes de un tono más claro sostenían el vestido y zapatos color piel complementaban el atuendo*. Mi cabello caía en ondas por mi espalda y un flequillo cubría mi frente, mis ojos color chocolate estaban en marcados por tupidas pestañas un delineador negro.

- Gracias Alice, es genial - Le dije sincera, pues de verdad me había gustado lo que había hecho. Toc, toc , se escucho como tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Alice.

- Edward apenas son las 5:55, espera abajo – grito Alice terminando de acomodar mi cabello. Se escucharon los pasos alejarse.

Es ahora, pensé, simplemente es una cena. Baje los escalones poco a poco y al final vi al dueño de esos infinitos ojos verdes, un hombre maravilloso esperando… por mí.

**

* * *

**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes esperaban ya la cita, pero tenía que aclarar unas cositas y dejar en claro que la personalidad e Bella es diferente a lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados!**

**Ya casí termino el capítulo 8 de la cita. ! esta GENIAL !**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR AL PERFIL, donde pueden ver al outfit de Bella, de Edward , su casa y otras cosas !**

**Dejen un review si les gusta y si no tambien , OPINEN**

**Besiitoss**


	8. Esto es diferente

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Esto es… diferente**

La mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido, y vamos para ser sincera no son muchos pues en el internado no podíamos salir demasiado, coincidían en que la cita perfecta para impresionar a una mujer sería ir al restaurant más lujoso o al antro de moda, pero esto… wow sí que es diferente.

- Edward, esta no es la ruta para el centro – le dije un poco confundida - ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? – le pregunté, pues no me había dicho en qué lugar cenaríamos y que yo sepa no hay ningún restaurante por estos rumbos.

- Confía en mí ya casi llegamos - pidió mientras tomábamos el camino a la playa. ¿La playa? ¿Pero qué? Y entonces al dar la vuelta en una curva y desviarnos hacía la arena fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta. A lo lejos veía unas luces, que conforme nos acercábamos pude distinguir formaban un círculo y en medio una mesa para dos. Me quede observando el escenario, la puesta del sol, el crepúsculo el fin del día, el principio de la noche, todo era maravilloso, tan bello, tan… tan… romántico.

- ¿Marie? Tierra llamando a Marie – sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, no note cuando nos estacionamos y mucho menos cuando Edward se bajo para abrir mi puerta. Se encontraba inclinado hacia mi asiento estirando su mano a la espera de que yo reaccionará. Le di mi mano y el solo roce de nuestras palmas me hizo estremecer. Él lo notó porque enseguida se quitó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis hombros. Todo era tan mágico, el, yo… nosotros.

Estaba como en las nubes, el encanto del lugar me había embrujado y aun más el bello hombre que estaba frente a mí.

-¿A esto te referías cuando hoy por la mañana dijiste que tenías que arreglar algunas cosas? – le pregunté en un susurro no queriendo romper el encanto

- Sí, muy perceptiva, tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieras notado –dijo mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera me imaginaba algo así – le dije recordando lo que creía iba ser nuestra cena

- ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado? – me preguntó

- Claro, es muy bonito Edward, realmente me gustó – le dije sinceramente – muchas gracias.

Durante la cena, comimos en un agradable silencio, algunas veces lo sorprendía mirándome o si no era él, el que me sorprendía observándolo, obviamente en cualquiera de las dos ocasiones mis mejillas se encendía en un carmesí profundo. La comida estaba exquisita, no podía pedir nada más. Al terminar estaba totalmente llena, ambos habíamos acabado con lo que parecía ser una comida para 4 así que decidimos dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, me quite los zapatos y el hizo lo mismo, yo aun tenía su chaqueta puesta. Platicamos sobre nuestros gustos, me preguntó el motivo por el que mis padres habían decidió mudarse y si yo estaba de acuerdo. Una vez más tuve que mentirle y no sé por qué, pero deseaba por der decirle la verdad.

- Muchas gracias – dijo de repente, sacándome de mi ensoñación

- De nada… pero puedo preguntar ¿por qué? – le dije pues no sabía a lo que se refería.

- Por todo, por no decir nada sobre bueno tú sabes que, por darme otra oportunidad, por ayudarme con el show, por… por esta noche – dijo, era tan fabuloso, era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Yo podía confiar en él, le tengo que decir, anda Bella no seas cobarde.

-¿Edward? - le dije casi en un susurro sin estar segura de si me escucho

- ¿Sí?- dijo el igual de tenue que yo, acercándose a mí

- Yo… y-yo – se acerco mas, podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, no podía hilar oraciones.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó de nuevo, acercándose aun mas nuestras narices casi se tocaban, parecía como si quisiera besarme… ¡El va a besarme! ¡El va a besarme! ¡El va a besarme! Vi como se inclinaba más, nuestros labios casi se tocaban, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

-¡AY! – grité, dando un salto hacia atrás, el agua del mar había llegado y chocado contra nosotros, así de fría como estaba nos hizo retroceder casi corriendo, al ver lo chisto que nos veíamos corriendo de una ola, empezamos a reír a carcajadas y fue ahí cuando me percaté de la hora.

-¡Rayos Edward! Es muy tarde, son las 12 pasadas – le dije

- Oh vamos te llevaré tu a casa – dijo tomándome la mano y caminando hasta el volvo. Dentro del Volvo reaccioné, el NO puede ir a mi casa.

- Espera – dije y el redujo la velocidad – vamos a tu casa, ahí está mi auto

- Pero dijiste que no querías manejar tan noche – dijo el

- Sí pero ahora no me queda de otra – le dije, el parecía pensativo todo el camino, y fue ahí cuando recordé lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, ¡Casi nos besamos! El quizá se arrepentía de casi haberme besado.

- Ok, haremos lo siguiente – dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos – iremos a mi casa, recogerás tus cosas y después podrás ir en tu auto a tu casa – wow que fácil accedió pensé, - pero… - Oh sabía que esto no podía ser nada bueno…- yo te acompañaré en mi auto para asegurarme que llegues sana y salva – huy de esta no me podía salvar, yo asentí, llegando a su casa encontraría la manera de que el permaneciera ahí.

Baje del auto con su ayuda y después ingresamos a su casa muy silenciosamente. Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice donde tenía mis cosas.

- ¿Alice? – pregunte parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, vi como se abría lentamente mostrando a una Alice muuuy despierta para ser ya pasada media noche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, yo ingrese en su habitación y cerré la puerta detrás.

- Alice, Edward quiere acompañarme a casa en su auto… por favor ayúdame, no quiero que se enteré así.

- Bella, Bella, y ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? – me dijo como sí fuera algo obvio que no vi venir

- pues… mmm porque no tengo ropa, además mama no sabe que estaré afuera, no la quiero preocupar.

- Ok, dices que tus ataduras son, 1. ¿ No tener ropa? y 2. ¿Que tu madre no sabe? – yo asentí, que tramaba esta duende – bueno pues por la numero dos no te preocupes yo llame a tu mama en cuando se fueron para decirle que te quedaría a una noche de chicas – me dijo guiñándome el ojo – y por la primera, hay Bella de verdad crees que yo no tendría todo preparado. Buscan en tu bolso – y así hice, ahí había una pijama y un pequeño neceser de limpieza, Alice era Genial, le sonreí abiertamente – Muchas gracias Alice eres la mejor ahora bajare a decirle a Edward.

Baje las escaleras despacio para no despertar a nadie. Vi una sombra sentada en la obscuridad de la sala.

-Edward, quería decirte que creo que me quedaré con Alice, tienes razón ya es muy tarde y no conozco muy bien – Vi como la sombra se levantaba y se dirigía a mí. Tomo mi mano sin decir palabra, y salimos al patio trasero.

- Marie – dijo casi en un susurro rompiendo el silencio - lo que sucedió en la playa… y-yo no hago esas cosas, no ando por la vida besando a cualquier chica con la que salgo – dijo mirando el agua de la alberca que se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro – lo siento no quise incomodarte.

- No te preocupes Edward, ni siquiera era una cita ¿Cierto? , nosotros solo somos…

- Amigos – completo él, ¿fue tristeza lo que escuche en su voz? Yo solo iba a decir compañeros - ¿Cierto? – utilizó la misma técnica que yo unos segundos antes.

- Cierto – le respondí con una media sonrisa, yo sabía que no podíamos ser nada mas, que bueno que no me había ilusionado… ¿Verdad? A mí ni siquiera me gustaba de esa manera…

- Es ahora de que suba a dormir –le dije soltando nuestras manos que aun permanecían unidas. Dejarlo ahí se sintió como si hubiera dejado una parte de mí detrás.

Al subir Alice ya tenía la habitación de huéspedes lista, me dijo que estaba al lado de la de Edward. Me cambie y recosté en la cama, hoy había sido un día muy largo; Edward siendo todo un caballero, la cena, el lugar tan especial, tan romántico, yo casi confesándole mi secreto, el que casi me besa… pero claro como todo caballero "no puede andar besando a cualquier chica" Dios, porque tenía que ser tan complicado todo. Además el dijo que solo éramos amigos, yo me conformaba con eso, es más de lo que yo hubiera pedido… pero porque me sentía así; por estaba tan ansiosa de que el supiera la verdad… por qué no dejaba de pensar en él, porque me quitaba el aliento cada vez que sonreía torcidamente, que era esa electricidad que sentía cada vez que nos tocábamos, ¿Él también la sentiría? Tenía que verlo una vez más… tanto pensar en el me hacia querer verlo, recordé que aun tenía su chaqueta.

Así que aquí estaba yo parada frente a su puerta, levante la mano para tocar cuando sentí que se abría. Lo vi estaba ahí de pie aun con la ropa que había llevado puesta durante la cita, si yo quería que hubiese sido una cita. Al verme en su rostro se reflejo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y quitaba mi aliento.

- Se me olvido darte tu chaqueta – ahora me parecía una escusa muy tonta, bien se la pude haber regresado mañana. El dio un paso fuera de la habitación y quedo más cerca de mí de lo que jamás habíamos estado y eso que en la playa estábamos muy cerca. Podía oler su respiración, una mezcla dulzosa.

-Gra… - intento decir pero no soporte tenerlo tan cerca y lo besé. Porqué soy tan impulsiva, pensé. Rápidamente di un paso hacia atrás sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y estiré mi mano para entregarle la chaqueta. Lo siguiente me sorprendo. El tomo mi mano y me halo hacia el suavemente, cuando volvimos a quedar a la misma distancia de cuando lo bese yo tenía mi cabeza baja pues no sabía qué hacer hasta que sentí como con su mano levanto mi mentón, me miro fijamente con esos ojos verdes suyos tan profundos y sin dudar, me besó

* * *

**Finalmente la CITA lo que tanto esperaban, espero y les agradado tanto como a mi, la bella intrepida... y la reaccion de Edward ! WOW**

** Recuerden checar el profile por nuevos outfits de los personajes !**

**Ideas para lo que pase despues... les recuerdo que estos capitulos los escribo sobre la marcha así que tenganme paciencia si tarde en subir,**

**ya tengo la idea para el prox cap 9 pero me encantaría que dejaran reviews para ver como les va gustando la historia**

**si voy por buen camino o no :)**

** XO**


	9. ¿En mi cara?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 : ¿En mi cara?**

El besó fue como ninguno de los que me habían dado antes, sus labios suaves se movían al compas de los míos. Su sabor era dulce, y el ritmo era lento, sin prisa. Nos separamos solo cuando el aire se nos termino. Nos miramos uno al otro, hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por la enana que salía de su habitación y nos miro curiosa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, por suerte no vio nada.

- Buenas noches – le susurre poniéndome de puntitas y dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla, justo como él lo había hecho esa mañana en el estacionamiento. Pero el me tomó por sorpresa y me acerco mas para darme el también un beso.

- Dulces sueños – me susurro al oído. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y asentir. Entre en la habitación, y me acosté en la cama. No podía creer… como las personas cambian en tan poco tiempo. El Edward engreído que había conocido hace apenas unas semanas se había desvanecido con el roce de nuestros labios. Era tan diferente, era… era él mismo, sin máscaras ni ataduras, era tan natural…es todo lo que me gusta. No creo, es un hecho, una verdad, ME GUSTA Edward Cullen.

Los primeros rayos de sol chocaban en mi cara, abrí lentamente los ojos y no reconocí el lugar donde me encontraba. Una cama diferente, un a vista diferente. Recordé. Todas las memorias de la noche pasada llegaron como un flash a mi cabeza, la cena, el beso… Toc, toc, escuche como tocaban la puerta, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos y confirmándomelos.

-Hey dormilona – dijo Alice entrando – y bien, ahora que no estás ocupada con mi hermano, ¿me podrías contar como es que la pasaste a noche? – Demonios y yo que creí que no nos había visto

- Muy bien Alice, gracias, la cena fue genial y el lugar también, todo lo que hizo fue simplemente maravilloso – decidí ignorar la parte donde nos besamos

- Vamos Bella crees que me voy a conformar con eso, quiero detalles, como a donde te llevó, que cenaron, de que platicaron, que hicieron, nunca lo vi tomarse tantas molestias por una chica, esto me intriga – dijo exasperada casi brincando en la cama. Tome todo el tiempo del mundo en los detalles de la cena y el lugar, como estaba decorado y demás. No quería llegar a la parte del beso. Alice brincaba con cada cosa que le parecía importante, por suerte una mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y cabellos castaños se apareció en la puerta para llamarnos a desayunar. Alice me dejo un momento para poder asearme y cambiarme.

- Mama, ella es Marie, Marie ella es mi madre Esme – expresó con orgullo, Esme se me hacía conocida o de algún lado me sonaba su nombre. Desayunamos hotcakes con miel y mantequilla, solo estábamos nosotras 3. Alice me explico que Edward junto con Emmet y Jasper habían salido de excursión muy temprano, era algo que les gustaba mucho hacer y su padre aun no regresaba de viaje. Ahora junto con Rosalie, estábamos ya en mi casa acostadas a un lado en la alberca.

- Enserio Bella, no puedo creer que Edward ha cambiado desde que llegaste – puntualizó Rosalie – antes no hablaba con nadie que no fuera parte de su corte y míralo ahora hasta una cena muy romántica te llevó – yo no entendía a lo que Rose se refería, yo había conocido a un Edward un tanto irritante pero no creo que él fuera muy diferente a lo que yo había conocido.

- Te lo aseguro, el prácticamente era un rey en la extensión de la palabra, cree que todos le deben de servir - agregó Alice como adivinando mis pensamientos.

- No lo sé chicas, pues yo no lo conocí antes, pero me alegro de servir para algo – yo no sabía que creer, todo el fin de semana me la pase pensando en Edward y en lo bien que habíamos disfrutado esa singular noche, no podía creer en el Edward que ellas me describían, yo me quedaba con mi príncipe azul, no lo reemplazaría por ningún rey.

El lunes llegó, y con él, aumentó mi ansiedad de ver a Edward. No había sabido nada de él durante el fin de semana, quería pensar que donde él se encontraba no había señal o algo por el estilo. Estaba sentada con Ángela en el salón de literatura, cuando sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, yo me pare deprisa pues mi siguiente clase era al otro lado del instituto. Me despedí con la mano de Ángela y salí rápidamente. Cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo, me regresé al salón por que había olvidado mi BlackBerry, y lo que vi me tomo por sorpresa. Ángela intentaba salir por la puerta mientras Mike la bloqueaba junto con Edward, ellos por su puesto no me veían.

- Piérdete Nerd, solo estorbas – le decía Mike a Ángela para que Edward pudiera pasar, lo peor es que él no hacía nada por defenderla al contrario la miro con tanta arrogancia y desdén. Ahora entendía a lo que se referían las chicas… Edward se veía tan diferente así. ¿Por qué ese cambio?

Vi en el rostro de Ángela que no le importaba lo que ellos decían, y la verdad, a mí tampoco me hubiera importado si no fuera porque creí conocer a otro Edward, el Edward dulce, el Edward amable, el Edward que me gustaba. Ángela me alcanzó y me entregó mi celular, le di las gracias y me dirigí a mi clase. Durante los intermedios, escuche platicar a Lauren y sequito de cómo la habían visto entrar con Edward a aquel antro de moda el sábado por la noche. Edward estuvo aquí en la ciudad desde el mismo sábado y ni siquiera se digno a mandarme un mensaje, además como es que lleva a Lauren a un antro y a mí a una cena… no es que quiera decir que no me haya gustado mi cena, pero… ash no me pude concentrar en ninguna de mis clases, hasta que llego la clase de música con el Sr. Cooper, Edward ni siquiera me había mirado las veces que me lo tope en los pasillos, peor aun cuando lo saludé frente a la escuela se dedico a ignorarme totalmente. Ahora yo hacía lo mismo no pensaba dirigirle la palabra hasta que no me diera una explicación… ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan hostil? Si hace solo unos días era el ángel más dulce sobre la tierra. La clase pasó y Edward no me dirigió ni una sola mirada, el timbre sonó y todos se apresuraron a salir. Me tomé todo el tiempo que quise para recoger mis cosas, hasta que sentí una presencia frente a mí.

-Hola, Marie – escuche esa voz aterciopelada que recordaba muy bien. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo no reaccioné. – Estaba pensando sobre las sesiones de música, creo que podríamos aprovecharlas para salir, ya que todos creen que es una cosa escolar bueno pues será una excusa perfecta para que nadie pregunte nada del porque estamos juntos, además así nadie nos verá – En realidad el pensaba eso, el quería esconder lo nuestro? Bueno no es como si hubiera un "lo nuestro" pero al menos amistad sí, y algo mas construyéndose, eso creo. No le respondí. El se acerco más y puso una mano en mi rostro para levantarlo, mi reacción fue voltear el rostro fuertemente – Oh vamos, no hay nadie no tienes que hacerte la dura, ya no finjas, casi pensé que hablabas enserio cuando me saludaste frente a los demás, hasta que vi que me empezaste a ser indiferente también – ¿El creía que yo actuaba? Que lo ignoraba también por el "que" dirán.

- ¡¿Disculpa? – Exclame dejando salir todo el aire que tenia – ¿Crees que hago esto por tu cuartada, que lo hago para cubrirte, por tu reputación?

- Sí… Si no, ¿por qué más? – pregunto cómo quién tiene una respuesta muy obvia y no la ve.

- Lo hago porque te quiero lejos de mí, de mi vida, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar… tú… tú... Falso, mentiroso, idiota... vi lo que le hiciste a Ángela –le dije explotando ya no había nadie en el salón, ya no quería una explicación solo quería que me dejará en paz. Ahora comprendía lo de cena en la playa, sí claro una cena lejos de todos… en un restaurant no hubiera sido lo correcto pues alguien nos podría haber visto.

-Pero, si yo no hice nada además a Ángela no le importa – encogió los hombros

- Exactamente, es lo peor que ni siquiera hiciste nada para defenderla, dejaste que el imbécil de Mike le dijera de cosas y todo para que su excelencia El rey Edward tuviera el camino libre para pasar.

- Espera, espera yo creí que todo esto ya lo habíamos superado, creí que lo entendías, la disculpa que te pedí… o sea no le pido disculpas a nadie y por ti fue una excepción, de verdad me importas. Hasta intenté hacer lo posible para que no descubrieran lo de la cena, en la playa.. ¿Lo recuerdas? – justo lo que había pensado, como había sido tan imbécil para creerle a Edward, las chicas me lo advirtieron.

- Me siento alagada de importarle al gran Edward… por que por lo que veo te importo tanto que me ignoraste durante todo el día, y ahora solo me diriges la palabra porque no hay nadie alrededor, eres un falso todo lo que dices son mentiras… – De verdad que Edward era un idiota y yo que pensé había cambiado, sentía la rabia crecer más y más, podía sentir como picaban mis ojos. No. No lloraría frente a él.

- Claro… como pude pensar que alguien como tú lo entendería. Yo tengo una reputación que cuidar, en cambio tu… bueno tú no tienes nada que perder – no podía creer lo que había dicho… en realidad lo había hecho? ¿En mi cara?

-Pues tú y tú estúpida reputación se pueden ir muy lejos, no me importa formar parte de ello, no te quiero cerca, no me hables, ni siquiera me voltees a ver – y con esas últimas palabras lo deje ahí parado. No esperé a que respondiera yo solo salí lo más rápido que pude, no podía soportar verlo un segundo más y saber que todo lo maravilloso que conocía de él solo había sido una mentira, algo que él no quería que se supiera. Como podía un ser tan maravilloso como el tener un lado egoísta y superficial tan grande como el suyo. Fui una tonta al creerle en un principio, en pensar que en realidad había cambiado, las personas no cambian tan rápido, no él. Su estúpida apariencia de niño popular le robaba todo lo bueno que tenía en la vida. Las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro, cuando alcance mi auto, el cual muchos aun no sabían que era mío pues siempre me iba al último. Hoy no me importaba lo que pensarán más de mí. Que dijeran lo que fuera, hoy no preocuparía por el que dirán. El qué dirán ya había hecho mucho daño.

Estaba muy enojada con Edward, furiosa por haber jugado conmigo, por creer que yo era de esas chicas que tiene romances escondidos, pero más que eso, sentía pena por él, lástima de saber que tiene todo lo que un chico podría desear pero por culpa de querer tener más cosas artificiales como sus "amigos" pierde lo que en realidad le da valor y significado a su vida. También estaba enojada conmigo, por haber creído en el, por no haber me dado cuenta de que las personas no cambian, no de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

**WOW buenoo chicos y chicas, primero que nada una super disculpaaa por no haber actualizado proto, pero entre que no tenía internet y el periodo de examenes y proyectos pfff estaba super ocupada... ! Como ya vieronn Edward volvio a ser un pataann ! Creí en darle un giro inesperado ala historía... se que algunas de ustedes me dieron consejitos y se los agradezdoo infinitamente, la razon por la cual algunos de ellos nos los inclui es por que ya tanía quiza la mayor parte del cap escrito y por cierto el siguiete cap tambien ya esta escriitooo espero porder chekarlo y subirlo mañana mismo por la tarde, ya tengo tambien una idea del 11 ! ya veran lo que les esperaa ! hahah**

**Tambien digamen si quieres que le siga subiendo imagenes de los outfits y cosas por el estilo ! espero y les gusten !**

**Y OTRA VEZ mil y un millon de gracias a cada una de ustedes, personitas especiales que hacen que casa letra de esta historia valga la pena con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, saludos ! Sin sus reviews esta historía no sería nada, tambien a aquellas que ledan FF alerts a la historia y al autor !**

**muchas muchas gracias !**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews con todo lo bueno y lo malo que les guste de mi FIC !**

**No se olviden de pasar a mi blog www (dot) therainbowgirl (dot) blog (dot) com**

**XOXO**

**The Rainbow girl says (:**


	10. Bajo el mismo techo

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Bajo el mismo techo.**

Llegue muy temprano a casa, así que no había nadie. Subí a mi alcoba y me encerré en ella. Caí llorando en mi cama, ya no sabía si lloraba de coraje conmigo misma, de tristeza porque él había jugado conmigo o porque creí que podía resultar algo entre nosotros. No sé en qué momento en todo este mar de sentimientos caí en un profundo sueño. Me levante en medio de la obscuridad, solo para recordar lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Mire el reloj de pared que marcaba las 10:00 pm , había dormido más de 10 horas, llorar siempre me ha desgastado, por eso es algo que no hago frecuentemente, si es posible lo evito. Tome una ducha y cambie mis ropas por mi pijama, me metí de nuevo en la cama y caí profundamente.

Ahora caía en cuenta que no conocía para nada a Edward, no iba a dejar que alguien a quien no conocía me deprimiera y afectara tanto, no entendía como él me hacía sentir de una manera especial, me confundía. Esos sentimientos los en cerré bajo llave en un lugar muy lejano en mi mente, no tenía por qué sentirme así. Había conocido en mi vida muchas personas que actuaban por apariencia, y a pesar de que no soy partidaria de eso, las trataba como una más, ninguna de ellas me había afectado tanto como Edward, así que con él no tenía por qué ser diferente, darle más significado sería creer en lo que él cree. Bueno, el sí será diferente, el Me gusta, aunque no es como sí estuviera enamorada o algo por el estilo, simplemente me atrae ¿cierto?... NO, ahora esos sentimientos quedarían encerrados en el fondo, a partir de ahora el seria uno más, no tenía por qué tratarlo diferente, y yo que pensé confiarle mi secreto. No valía la pena.

Así que ahora me encontraba parada frente a mi espejo preparándome para mis clases, un día más, una semana más, todo normal, no permitiría que Edward creyera que me afecto, para nada. Me había levantado de lo más temprano, debido a la gran cantidad de sueño que obtuve el día anterior, era martes, apenas el segundo día de la semana. En la mañana tuve tiempo de checar mi correo y me encanto recibir varios mails de mis compañeras en Francia, así que hoy haría honor a ellas. Me puse una playera que compramos juntas en un viaje a Paris, era de rayas blancas y negras con las palabras I (LOVE) Paris* escritas en el frente, con unos shorts café y unos flats de mismo tono. Tome mi celular el cual note se encontraba en modo silencio y vi la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía, todas de Alice.

¡Ufff! Pensé, de seguro ya se entero de lo de su hermano… y ella que creía íbamos por el buen camino. Oprimí unos cuantos botones y le llamé, no quería que se preocupara. piiii… piiii… piii…. El timbre sonó 3 veces, cuando escuche del otro lado la voz cantarina de Alice.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella! , creí que algo te había pasado, Dios porque no contestabas mis llamadas, le pregunte a Edward por ti al ver que no te aparecías en el almuerzo y el simplemente digo que "porque tendría que saberlo", inmediatamente supe que algo andaba mal, se supone que ustedes andaban muy juntos… ¿Bella?... ¿Bella que pasó?

- Calma, Alice… todo bien, no me pasó nada, simplemente abrí los ojos a la verdad, tu hermano es quién es y nada lo puede hacer cambiar. Punto. No quiero hablar más del asunto – tajé de raíz sin querer explicarle más a la enana – Nos vemos de rato en la escuela, besos – le dije colgando no esperando su respuesta. Me sentía mal por tratar así a Alice, ella no tenía la culpa de tener un hermano así, pero seguramente trataría de hacerme ver que Edward no era así y bla bla bla… Ya tenía mis cosas y tiempo de sobra para llegar a la academia. Así que baja a desayunar con mi madre, cuando la vi estaba en el jardín trasero tomando una taza de café y pegada al teléfono celular.

- Sí, yo entiendo… pero ¿ahora? Está bien, sí Marc Ok no hay problema, nos vemos pronto, y muchas gracias por esto de nuevo, besitos, chao – decía mama a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Hey! hola hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó Reene, tomando un sorbo de su tasa aun humeante de café. A veces sentía como si fuésemos una familia normal, es decir, sin todo el glamur que rodea a la familia, excepto por que ella acababa de colgar con Marc… a bueno se me olvido a completar su nombre, Marc Jacob un famoso diseñador, ustedes saben.

- Excelente, gracias. Por cierto, era Marc ¿verdad? El de la llamada – pregunté, solo para confirmar mis sospechas

- Oh sí, era él. Te había comentado que me está ayudando con lo del desfile, pues se realizará en New York, así que aprovechando que él se encuentra esta temporada por allá me conseguirá lugares para ir a visitar para el desfile y diferentes proveedores. Así que lo más probable es que este viajando constantemente a NY, precisamente ahora necesita que le envíe unas especificaciones. Pero no te preocupes querida cuando yo me valla, seguramente tu padre estará aquí, no te quedarás sola – Me dijo, muy contenta consigo misma de haber cubierto sus opciones. Las dos seguimos desayunando en silencio. Me despedí de mi madre y me dirigía a la academia.

Durante el día recibí un par de comentarios provenientes del sequito de Lauren acerca de que sí me gustaba tanto parís que me regresara por donde vine, ó mejor aun de algún ignorante que aun no sabía que yo venía de Francia, insinuaba que posiblemente yo ni siquiera conocía esos lugares. Por Dios si esta gente supiera, probablemente con todo su dinero o más bien el dinero de sus padres hayan ido a lugares como Francia o Londres, pero ninguno de ellos, a pesar de todo el dinero que tienen, estaba segura, tenía esa conexión tan ligada al mundo de la fama, ninguno de ellos había visto el mundo en la manera en la que yo lo veía, ninguno de ellos estaba tan ansioso por desligarse de esa conexión como yo. Por el contrario ellos deseaban como la tonta de Lauren y Tanya ser famosas y reconocidas. Creo que solo Rosalie tenía el talento natural, pero aun así ella tampoco conocía ese mundo por completo. Me tope con Edward un par de veces, solo lo mire de reojo y vi como el también o hacia, pero ninguno de los dos dijimos una sola palabra.

El mes paso sin contrariedades, Edward me ignoraba, yo lo ignoraba. No éramos amigos, tampoco enemigos. El no me molestaba, pero tampoco me defendía. La relación no avanza, ni retrocedía. Alice me decía que Edward se notaba diferente, pero para mí era él era mismo. Ella y yo nos habían convertido en mejores amigas, venía muy seguido a mi casa e incluso se había quedado varias veces a dormir. En una de las tantas visitas de Alice a mi casa, su madre llamo a la mansión preguntando por ella pues ya era muy tarde y por casualidad contesto mi madre. ¡El mundo sí que es pequeño! , resulta que ellas dos se conocían, pues Esme ayudo a mi madre con la decoración de la casa, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas e inclusive habían salido varias veces juntas sin que nosotras con diéramos cuenta. Ahora Esme también sabía mi secreto. La Familia Cullen se estaba volviendo muy cercana a la mía, claro con excepción de un miembro... Creo que todos sabemos quién.

Últimamente mama había estado viajando constante mente a NY y en un par de ocasiones Charlie tuvo que viajar desde la locación donde filmaban su película a Laguna Beach para estar conmigo mientras Mama no estaba. Las revistas se empezaban a preguntar el porqué de los viajes de Charlie y de Reene, porque simplemente, no se iban a sus lugares de trabajo y dejaban su casa, ¿Cuál era el empeño de regresar?, si se suponía que yo aun seguía en el internado de Francia o al menos es lo que se rumoraba, pues algunos creían que yo me encontraba ya estudiando en América, justo en Laguna Beach. Los paparazis estaban empezando a sospechar. Inclusive habían hecho visitas a las diversas escuelas de la zona, por suerte Sage Hill era muy reservada. Los viajes de Reene cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y lo cual provocaba que se cansara. Una noche, mientras veía que mama desempacaba una de sus maletas, o mejor dicho rebuscaba su ropa en ella, pues la verdad ahora parecía que vivía en el Jet, decidí que esto no podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo para que ellos no se preocuparan tanto por mí.

- Bella, cariño hay algo que tengo que decirte – habló Reene sacándome de mis pensamientos dentro de unas semanas tengo que viajar de nuevo a NY –comentó mama, a lo cual no le veía tanta importancia, de hecho era genial porque eso significaba que pasaría más tiempo en la casa, por lo regular solo pasaban días antes de que se tuviera que regresar – pero este viaje será para quedarme, no podré regresar hasta dentro de 1 mes después, pues allá se encuentra todo lo necesario para realizar el desfile y…

- Mama, no te preocupes de seguro papa ya estará en casa para esas fechas, el dijo que regresaba a mediados de mes ¿no? – le pregunté, aun no muy segura de a qué venía todo esto, del porque estaba tan preocupada. Entonces como sí leyera mi mente respondió.

- He ahí el problema cariño, tu padre no podrá venir, pues ya ha perdido varios días de filmación y sabes muy bien que no nos gusta que te quedes sola en casa por tanto tiempo. Así que estaba pensando que quizá tú quieras venir conmigo a NY durante ese periodo, se que implica tener que dejar el instituto pero prometo conseguirte un tutor para ese periodo y quizá puedas regresar para terminar el ciclo con tus compañeros, no te quiero presionar a hacer algo que no quieras nena, pero es muy importante que me digas si deseas ir o no, o quizá tú tienes una mejor opción, ¿Qué piensas? – Yo sabía que mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí, y más ahora que los paparazis casi descubrían la verdad, quizá lo mejor era ir nos por un tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no era lo correcto.

- No lo sé mama, voy a meditarlo un par de días, de acuerdo y después te lo dejo saber – le dije, aun no muy segura de que iba hacer.

Al día siguiente tenía que contarle a Alice, las noticias, ella estaba el tanto de todo junto con Rosalie, así que llamé a la enana para vernos, ellas llegaron a casa en cuestión de minutos. Les conté como estaba la situación y que probablemente tendría que alejarme por un tiempo ya que no había encontrado una solución posible para quedarme.

- Bella, pero si te puedes quedar en casa – dijo Alice, ofreciéndome su hogar como posible salvación. Pero el solo hecho de pensar y tener a Edward de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, no me agradaba para nada, mucho menos recordando lo último que pasamos juntos ahí.

- No Alice, todo menos eso... yo no puedo compartir techo con tu hermano - le dije, aunque Edward y yo pareciera como si nos hubiéramos olvidado el uno del otro, aun seguíamos al pendiente, lo sé porque en ocasiones lo cache mirándome, o el a mí. Pero nunca pasó de una mirada. Yo sabía que por lo de su show no abría problema así que no preocupaba, el muy a mi pesar, era excelente en el piano. Así que NO vivir no Alice no era una opción.

- Aun sigues molesta por lo de Edward ¿cierto? – preguntó Rosalie. Yo simplemente negué y agradecí que ninguna de las dos insistiera más en el tema. Creo que estaba decidido me iría con mi mama a NY por una temporada y después regresaría. Las chicas y yo decidimos ver un poco de televisión para matar el tiempo, estábamos dándole zapping a la tv cuando nos detuvimos en una entrevista que le estaban realizando a Marc Jacobs, hablaba sobre los nuevos diseñadores con futuro prometedor. Lo que no me esperaba es que la periodista le preguntará sobre mi madre y sobre mí, la única y sencilla respuesta que dijo es que ella estaría viajando probablemente conmigo desde Laguna Beach hasta NY para quedarnos un mes por allá para la organización del evento. Debido a que ningún paparazi tendría acceso al desfile todos estaban muy al pendiente de cualquier nuevo dato que pudieran obtener. Y absolutamente era una confirmación de que yo estaba en USA y en Laguna Beach, los paparazis estarían implacables. Esme llamó a mi madre para ofrecerle también su casa, de seguro Alice la había puesto al tanto del asunto, pero yo ya había realizado mi decisión.

Reene y yo estábamos arreglando las cosas para el viaje, escuche como hablaba por teléfono con Alexander el piloto del Jet, pero no me gustaba para nada como iba la conversación, mama decía cosas como si no podría tenerlo a tiempo, que era muy importante, etc. Cuando colgó efectivamente su cara me lo confirmo, viajaríamos en Línea comercial, igual a... paparazis en el aeropuerto de salida y entrada. Ahí no había manera de escaparse de ellos, si iba con mama seguramente conseguirían la lista de pasajeros y todo el teatro se acabaría. ¡Dios, yo sí que estaba perdida! Quería decirle que no importaba, que viajaría sola en otro avión, pero sabía que los paparazis no se darían por vencidos, estaban acostumbrados a dormir en los aeropuertos con tal de conseguir lo que querían, tendríamos que despistarlos. Pero no me quería arriesgar a que el plan no funcionará, creo que ahora sería mejor quedarme en Laguna Beach, y así dejar una pista falsa, lo cual significaba, que tendría que dormir en la casa Cullen, Edward y yo … bajo el mismo techo, por un laaaargo mes.

* * *

**WOW apoco creyeron que Bella se iba air de viaje y dejar a Edward solito? noooooo ! ahora le hara la vida imposiblee hahah y le enseñara a comportarse bueno eso quisieraa!**

**Espero y les guste el fic !:) Muchas gracias a todas la que lo siguen y lo tiene en Alerts !**

**Espero porder seguir recibimiento sus reviews para inspirarmeeee ! EL siguiente capítulo saldrá calientitoo de la lap hahaha por que apenas lo escribireee todavia no se sobre que será pero se desarrollara en la casa cullen. Recuerden que el link para ver el prototipo de casa tanto de bella como de Edward estan en miprofilee, me gustaría conocer su opinion, si le sgusta la casa o no..**

**tambien les recuero que en este capitulo se ilsutra el outfitr de bella en mi profile.**

**Dejen reviewss**

**The rainbow girl**

**XOXO**


	11. Al menos es educada

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Bueno al menos es educada**

El tiempo paso como un borrón, pareciera como si apenas mi madre me hubiera dicho que iría con los Cullen ayer, habíamos alistado todo, Reene habló con Esme y le conto la situación, le agradeció infinitamente que me dejara quedarme tanto tiempo en su casa. Esme estaba enterada sobre que todos los chicos sabían mi identidad menos Edward, así que tanto ella como los demás me llamarían Marie frente a él. Agradecí que no hiciera preguntas del porqué no le había confiado mi secreto a Edward.

El día finalmente había llegado, hoy mi madre se iba a NY, y yo partiría a casa de Alice, no podía ir a despedirla al aeropuerto por obvio motivos, pero al menos nos dijimos adiós en el umbral de la casa. Alice pasó por mí en su pequeño smart, debido a que mi auto se quedaría en casa, como pudimos metimos las maletas de ropa que llevaría, en cualquier caso podría regresar a casa y checar por algo de ropa.

- Recuérdame comprar un auto más grande… y rápido – dijo Alice como quien se refiere a comprar algo muy simple – No sé porque papa accedió a que Emmet eligiera mi auto, dice que como estoy pequeña mi auto debe ser igual – expresó la enana.

- Ahora entiendo porque él tiene ese monstro de camioneta – dije soltándome a reír fuertemente. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, Esme salió a recibirme para decirme que estaba encantada de tenerme, y era un placer. Pasamos al ya conocido recibidor, donde muy apenas pudimos y dejamos caer las maletas que con mucho esfuerzo habíamos jalado las tres.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Esme tomándome por sorpresa. Rápidamente comencé a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de ese alguien… y fue por una habitación del fondo donde lo encontré. Vi como se asomaba una cabellera cobriza para después salir con la mitad de un sándwich en la mano y supondría que por la forma rellena de sus mejillas la otra mitad en su boca. Sin pensarlo le sonreí de manera abierta, su expresión me causo mucha risa. Paso todo lo que tenía en su boca de un solo trago y abrió los ojos esmeraldas ampliamente cuando fijo su mirada en mí y después en las maletas, vi en su mirada que comprendía la razón de mi "visita", yo había llegado para quedarme.

Se acerco y acomodo bajo los brazos con mucha agilidad mis pertenencias. No saludo, no me miro con cortesía ni nada por el estilo. Estaba segura que Esme se le salín los ojos de sus orbitas mientras observaba a su hijo ser lo menos educado posible con una dama. Pero claro uno no puede ser descortés con el hijo de la mujer que le brinda asilo, así que le respondí.

- Gracias – no estaba segura de si me había escuchado o no, pero para cuando subimos las escales y entramos a lo que sería mi habitación lo vi girarse hacia mí y decir – De nada - y con el mismo paso ágil salió del cuarto dejándome ahí parada junto con Alice, quien no noté, se encontraba a mis espaldas hasta que me giré. Me observó con una ceja levantada como quien cuestiona lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Ahora ya se hablan? – preguntó la enana.

- La verdad… NO. Es simple educación Alice, no pretendo ir por tu casa frente a tus padres haciéndole mala cara a Edward, menos cuando son ellos los que se han portado tan amablemente conmigo y mi madre con todo este alboroto de los paparazis

El resto de la tarde Alice me ayudo a acomodar mis cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual sería mía por un mes entero. Cada prenda que Alice sacaba de las maletas pegaba un gritito diciendo que era la prenda más exclusiva que jamás tuvo en sus manos. Creo que ella nunca se acostumbraría al hecho de que tiene una amiga con súper conexiones en el mundo de la moda. Ella es mi Alice. Rose se nos unió a los pocos minutos y empezamos a platicar sobre lo excelente que iba a ser este mes… todas las cosas que podríamos hacer ahora que estaría más tiempo en casa de Alice, hablaron sobre salir todo juntos a algún lugar, ya sea a la playa o al cine… en fin, el motivo era disfrutar todos, Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmet , y yo…

EDWARD POV

No sé qué me pasa, pero al ver a Marie en ese vestido azul para nuestra cena me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Se veía, hermosa, no mejor aun encantadora, estoy empezando a creer que todo esto de tomarme la molestia de armar un pequeño escenario junto a la playa fue acertado. Aunque claro, no era como si me quedará de otra, no podría ir a un restaurante del centro con ella, pues correría el peligro de que alguien nos viera… y vamos, no pueden ver al Rey de la escuela con alguien tan simple como ella. Aunque la verdad estoy considerando la definición de simple… pues pareciera como si Marie fuera todo menos simple, es como si quisieras tapar un diamante del reflejo de la luz.

Mientras caminábamos por la playa creí oportuno darle las gracias básicamente por no decir nada sobre lo de mi secreto y por ayudarme a cubrirlo... eso sí se lo debía. Me sorprendió que no dijera nada sobre lo mío, creí que me chantajearía aunque bueno aquella primera impresión no fue la mejor. Ella me dejo en claro lo que pensaba de mí cosa que no me agrado demasiado y me dejo un poco desubicado. Nadie me había hablado así antes, por lo cual me interesó y le pedí disculpas. Mientras pensaba ella me saco de mi ensoñación:

-¿Edward? - Dijo apenas en un susurro

- ¿Sí?- le respondí, acercándome un poco más a ella, note que estaba un poco nerviosa y como se mordía el labio inferior. Nunca antes había puesto suficiente atención a la simetría imperfecta de rostro ya que siempre me perdía en sus enormes ojos chocolate. Pero ahora ese gesto involuntario me atraía demasiado. Ver sus labios carnosos como se movían…

- Yo… y-yo – me acerque más… podía sentir como su calor que emanaba llegaba hasta mi.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté de nuevo, acercándome aun más a esos labios rellenitos que me tenían hipnotizado, quería sentir como era el tenerlos sobre los míos. Quería besarla sentir el sabor de su boca. Me incline poco a poco con el objetivo de besarla…

-¡AY! – gritó, dando un salto hacia atrás. Demonios Edward, me reprendí mentalmente… ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?... casi la besaba y no sabía si ella quería. Ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente, así que decidí disculparme con ella en cuanto llegamos a casa. Me dijo que no me preocupara que ni siquiera era un cita… esto me dejaba claro que solo quería que fuéramos amigos. Fui a mi habitación donde me recosté sobre la cama y pensé en todo lo que había pasado. El hecho de que ella no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo de ser simplemente amigos toco algo en mí, yo quería que me dijera que no… quería ser algo más, así que decido a decirle a obtener lo que quiero, me pare de la cama y justo cuando abrí la puerta cual fue mi sorpresa de ver a Marie, solo sentí una tonta sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro.

- Se me olvido darte tu chaqueta – Me dijo, pero ahora como en la playa me vi atrapado por sus carnosos labios, salí de la habitación y me acerque tanto o más de cómo habíamos estado.

-Gra… - intente decir pero ella me sorprendió, estampando sus labios contra los míos. Fue solo un corto momento en el que Marie se retiro casi inmediatamente tendiéndome la chaqueta. Yo no podía soportar que estuviera lejos, así que la tome suavemente por la mano extendida y levante su mentón para después mirarla profundamente. Que tantos secretos guardarían esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Me incline decidido y la bese, esta vez lenta y suavemente, sentí como me correspondía. Esta sensación era lo mejor que jamos pude haber sentido. Lamentablemente nos vimos interrumpidos por la duende y Marie tuvo que retirarse rápidamente si un adiós. Me quede un momento más pensando en el beso, aun sentía el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, instantáneamente reaccione y una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no tenia se asomo por mi rostro. Últimamente este tipo de acciones me traían algo distraído, hasta mis amigos me lo decían, sobre todo Mike que se había dado cuenta del interés que tenía en Marie y por consecuente se lo había contado a las demás y ahora tenía a Tanya, Lauren y Jessica encima de mí a cada segundo diciéndome cosas como que ella era una simple estudiante, que no podría ser viable que yo me enredara con ella.

El fin de semana paso y no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Marie, que tenia ella de especial… siempre que pensaba en ella me recordaba el beso. Muchas veces quise marcarle o mandarle un mensaje pero siempre me lo impedía algo. Como cuando regresamos de excursión, Lauren llamó para realizar planes para la noche, y por nada me decían el Rey, yo siempre era invitado a todas las fiestas y antros exclusivos de la ciudad. Así que no me pude negar, y salí con Lauren. Estas salidas ya eran algo normal para miembros dentro de la orden real de Sage Hill. Finalmente el lunes llego, y pude ver a Marie, aunque solo de lejos porque obviamente frente a los demás no le podía dirigir la palabra, que pensarían de verme hablando con ella. No podía creer cuando ella me hablo en público frente a toda la escuela, que demonios estaba pensando… después de eso me tranquilice creo que entendió mi punto pues al igual que yo la ignore. Al final de la clase de música, ya cuando todo habían dejado el salón y no había más moros en la costa me atreví a hablarle.

-Hola, Marie – la salude con un beso en la mejilla – Estaba pensando sobre las sesiones de música, creo que podríamos aprovecharlas para salir, ya que todos creen que es una cosa escolar bueno pues será una excusa perfecta para que nadie pregunte nada del porque estamos juntos, además así nadie nos verá – Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el instante estaba perfecto para ayudarnos con la coartada. Me acerque y toque su mejilla que ahora estaba fría, para levantar su rostro. Solo sentí como rápida y bruscamente volteaba su cara. Me tensé, pensé que quizá había alguien alrededor, por lo que me fije… pero no había absolutamente un alma.

– Oh vamos, no hay nadie no tienes que hacerte la dura, ya no finjas, casi pensé que hablabas enserio cuando me saludaste frente a los demás, hasta que vi que me empezaste a ser indiferente también – Era una excelente actriz deberían de darle un globo de oro. Fue actuación fue perfecta para encubrirnos.

- ¡¿Disculpa? – Exclamo dejando salir todo el aire que tenia – ¿Crees que hago esto por tu cuartada, que lo hago para cubrirte, por tu reputación?

- Sí… Si no, ¿por qué más? – pregunte, era obvio para mí que lo hacía par ayudarme, realmente debo de agradarle a esta chica.

- Lo hago porque te quiero lejos de mí, de mi vida, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar… tú… tú... Falso, mentiroso, idiota... vi lo que le hiciste a Ángela – pero… que… a que se refería, yo no había hecho nada… ahora porque cambiada de humor tan drásticamente.

-Pero, si yo no hice nada además a Ángela no le importa – encogí los hombros, recordando el encuentro de Mike con su amiga. Esa chica era realmente un cero a la izquierda.

- Exactamente, es lo peor que ni siquiera hiciste nada para defenderla, dejaste que el imbécil de Mike le dijera de cosas y todo para que su excelencia El rey Edward tuviera el camino libre para pasar - ¿QUÉ? Acaso escuche bien…. Quería que yo la defendiera, para nada me iba a poner de su lado, no se suponía que por el contrario ella entendía que bueno nadie debía saber sobre mí enrollándome con su tipo de persona.

- Espera, espera yo creí que todo esto ya lo habíamos superado, creí que lo entendías, la disculpa que te pedí… o sea no le pido disculpas a nadie y por ti fue una excepción, de verdad me importas. Hasta intenté hacer lo posible para que descubrieran lo de la cena, en la playa.. ¿Lo recuerdas? – le explique, tal vez no tenía tan buena memoria y necesitaba algo que se la refrescara.

- Me siento alagada de importarle al gran Edward… por que por lo que veo te importo tanto que me ignoraste durante todo el día, y ahora solo me diriges la palabra porque no hay nadie alrededor, eres un falso todo lo que dices son mentiras… – Esto definitivamente se salía de raya… creí que Marie había entendido el punto de la situación… ella es especial… pero creo que no tanto.

- Claro… como pude pensar que alguien como tú lo entendería. Yo tengo una reputación que cuidar, en cambio tu… bueno tú no tienes nada que perder – Le solté sin pensarlo, ella definitivamente no entendía y aparte quería que anduviera libremente diciendo todo… aja.

-Pues tú y tú estúpida reputación se pueden ir muy lejos, no me importa formar parte de ello, no te quiero cerca, no me hables, ni siquiera me voltees a ver – y con esas últimas palabras dio media vuelta y se fue… como si me importara que ella se enojara conmigo… como si quisiera dirigirle la palabra después de esto. Ella no sabe que es lo que conlleva una reputación que mantener. Durante el resto del día trate de olvidar lo sucedido… no tenía ninguna importancia, pero por alguna extraña razón solo me molesto aun más el que ella no quisiera esforzarse por tomar la oportunidad y formar parte de lo que soy. No sé porque me afecto tanto. Trate de ignorarla, no le volví a hablar en todo este tiempo… algunas veces ella me sorprendía mirándola, y es que a pesar de estar enojado o más bien molesto, no me podía quitar de la mente su rostro, sus labios, su beso, su sabor. Y ahora para el colmo de mis males ella se venía a vivir con nosotros por nose que razón dijo mi madre. Haber como se tomaban los chicos en especial Lauren esta noticia… aunque por otro lado no se tenía que enterar.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Esme tomándome por sorpresa. Mientras estaba en la cocina. Al asomarme la vi, ella estaba parada en la recepción con unas maletas. ¡Demonios! Hoy era el día. Hoy se cambiaria a la casa. Rápidamente trague el sándwich que traía y observe como me sonreía. Eso me molesto mas, al ver sus maletas supe para que me llamo Esme. Así que sin saludar me acerque y acomodé bajo mis brazos sus maletas.

- Gracias – La escuche susurrar, bueno, al menos era educada, no me quedo de otra más que responder con mis buenos modales.

– De nada - y con el mismo paso ágil salí del cuarto.

**

* * *

**

**Uff chicas por fin termine de escribir el cap :) no me quería ir a dormir sin subirles su ya tan prometido capitulo!**

**Entro por primera vez en la mente de edward , así que sean suaves conmigo...!**

**Dejenmee mucho reviews quieroo sabes lo que piensa sobre este si le sgusta o mejor nos quedamos con el lado de Bella :)**

**Por cierto un millon de gracias a las chicas que me dieron sugerencias para continuar la novE las tomare en cuenta... !**

**Esperoy les guste**

**Besitos coloridoss**

**The rainbow Girl**

**XO**

Aquí


	12. A este juego pueden jugar dos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: A este juego pueden jugar dos**

EdwardPOV

-¿Ahora ya se hablan? – alcancé a escuchar como mi hermana le preguntaba. La curiosidad sobre la respuesta me incitó a seguir escuchando sobre la puerta entre abierta, quizá ella de verdad me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

- La verdad… NO. Es simple educación Alice… - la escuché contestarle a mi hermano. Sentí alga extraño, como tristeza… con eso bastó no necesitaba escuchar mas, apresure el paso y ya solo escuchaba susurros de lo que era su plática. Suponía que Marie le explicaba el porqué me había dirigido la palabra si en todo este tiempo no habíamos cruzado un hola. Para ser sinceroa mí también me sorprendió un poco el escucharla agradecerme. De hecho yo no pretendía ser cortes, la única razón por la cual la ayude con su equipaje fue porque Esme me lo pidió, aunque me sentía un poco mal por no mostrar los modales que mi madre me había inculcado pero bueno, Marie me ponía de un muy mal humor. Sí ella creía que podía ganarme estaba muy equivocada, a este juego pueden jugar dos.

El resto de la tarde estuve en mi habitación, solo fui vagamente consiente de cómo llegaba Rosalie y se incorporaba con las demás. No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero me quede dormido, me desperté al escuchar el golpeteo sobre mi puerta y a mi madre llamar para bajar a cenar. Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el comedor principal y cuando digo TODOS, me refiero a exactamente eso. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, mi madre Esme y ella. Claro papá, era la excepción, él como casi siempre se encontraba de viaje. La cena paso con todos charlando muy amenamente, claro una que otra palabra por parte mía, pero siempre dirigida en general, nada directo a ella. Al terminar de cenar, Marie se ofreció a recoger los platos, ¡Perfecto!, Era el momento ideal para demostrar que yo también sabía ser educado. Me paré velozmente y la ayude a llevar todos los platos a la cocina. La cara de todos era indescriptible y ni que decir de la de ella. Sí creía que podía comportarse mejor que yo frente a mi familia y dejarme como un completo idiota mal educado, está totalmente equivocada. Como dije antes, este juego lo pueden jugar dos.

La seguí hasta la cocina donde en lugar de seguir hasta donde iban los platos, simplemente me limite a dejar la pila en la mesa de picar. Al escuchar el sonido de la vajilla sobre el mosaico de la mesa, Marie volteo y me miro confundida, sus enormes ojos me atraparon, a pesar de que su mirada estaba llena de confusión y un poco de ira me perdí unos instantes en esas fosas de chocolate. EDWARD…¡CONCENTRATE! Me reclamé en la mente, este no era el momento de babosear… además no podía creer que estuviera alagándola, aunque solo fuera mentalmente.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó – esos van en el fregadero – punto con su dedo a los platos y después detrás de ella.

- Sí los quieres allá ponlos tú – le dije. No pretendía ayudarle más ahora que ya había quedado bien frente a mi madre. Y como sí la hubiera llamada en voz alta, ahí entro Esme declarando que iba por el postre. Se fijo en los platos de la mesa y me miró después, como preguntando el porqué estaban ahí. Rápidamente los tomé entre las manos y caminé resignado, si quería seguir con la farsa delante de Esme tenía que hacerlo.

-Gracias Marie por ayudar a recoger, también a ti hijo, te hemos educado bien – dijo mientras salía y llevaba una bandeja de galletas al comedor. Marie me miraba con una ceja levantaba.

- Así que el Angelito de mama, esconde la cola y lo cuernos – me dijo, descubriendo así mi poca planificada estrategia.

- No es de tu incumbencia, además si a esas vamos… tu también haces lo mismo, frente a mi madre no rompes un plato y me tratas como algodón, pero solo deja que ella se aleje unos metros y me das una bofetada. - le espeté, con una ceja levantada. - Ella simplemente dio medio vuelta y salió rumbo al comedor. Observé su andar grácil, ligero pero aun así remarcando cada pisada como si quisiera hacerme saber que estaba enojada, podía imaginarme su labio inferior un poco salido y su entrecejo fruncido… era linda enojada. Espera…. ¿Linda? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de ella? De la mujer que llega a tu vida a querer voltearla de cabeza solo por que se cree especial. No … ella era todo menos linda… ¿cierto?

Bella POV

Casi se me cae la quijada al escuchar a Edward ofrecer su ayuda, pero claro esto no podría terminar bien viniendo del Rey, quien nunca ayuda a nadie ni ofrece nada para alguien más que el.

- Calma Bella, respira dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera – exclamaba mi amiga de cabello negro azabache, mientras realizaba lo que me pedía – Pero dime, ¿Porqué estas tan molesta?, ahora ¿Que hizo el imbécil de mi hermano? – preguntó Alice con un tono demasiado curioso. Le relaté lo sucedido con Edward en la cocina. Estuve a punto de estallar de coraje frente a Esme en el comedor pero me contuve, si él podía con la farsa yo también.

-Este juego lo pueden jugar dos, y uno de ellos no saldrá bien de todo esto. Ten por seguro que ese alguien no seré yo – le dije entre dientes a Alice quien se quedo un poco pensativa después de nuestra plática, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó como si el mundo se hubiera iluminado solo para ella, una sonrisa de completa satisfacción y un toque de maldad he de agregar, quizá se le ocurrió algún plan maléfico para ayudarme a ganar este juego contra su hermano… aunque bueno ¿era su hermano no?... pero yo su amiga, ¿cierto?

Piii…. Piii…. Piii…. ¡Demonios! Se me había hecho tarde… me incorporé rápido de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Ojala y no retrasará a Alice, estaba segura de que había puesto la alarma temprano y así tener tiempo de sobra para que Alice y yo nos pudiéramos ir juntas a la academia, ya que debido a que el garaje de los Cullen estaba lleno con sus autos el mío ya no tenía cupo. Me bañe, cambie y maquille en tiempo record para después bajar a desayunar. No fue hasta que ya llevaba medio vaso de jugo de naranja que muy amablemente Esme se había ofrecido a prepararme, que me dí cuenta que ninguno de los chicos estaba por la casa y como si para contradecirme estuviera, mi infierno personal alias Edward Cullen, entró por la puerta de la cocina un poco adormilado y tomando una rebanada de pan.

- Buenos días mama – se acerco a Esme para besarla en la mejilla y como sí de pronto se hubiese percatada de mi presencia, añadió – Buenos días también para ti Marie – así que se su plan de Don Amabilidad seguía en pie. – Buenos días – le respondí y recordando el asunto de los chicos le pregunté a Esme – Disculpa Esme, pero y los demás, ¿Alice? , ¿Emmet?

- Oh, salieron temprano, Emmet fue por Rosalie y Jasper no se quería ir con ellos así que le pidió a Allie que pasar por él. Pero no te preocupes cariño, Edward puede llevarte a la academia – Escuche como el susodicho se atraganto un poco con lo que comía y mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal mención, observé como el se recomponía un poco, pero aun así su cara deja en claro que no le agradaba para nada la situación aunque sus labios no decían los mismo.

- Claro, será un placer. ¿Estás lista? – dijo Edward dirigiéndome una sonrisa de esas que quitan el aliento, _no seas tonta bella él solo esta fingiendo, nada de eso es real. _Minutos después, desde el pórtico Esme nos despedía como si partiéramos a nuestro primer día de clases. Dentro del volvo de Edward una melodía inundó el ambiente, yo podría reconocerla muy fácilmente, era Kiss the Rain, la prime pieza que toque en la escuela frente a la clase. Nos miramos por una fracción de segundo que pareció una eternidad. No dijimos nada, todo el camino fue de total silencio excepto por las notas que fluían en el ambiente. Solo un par de veces como en el principio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ala que yo respondí "ojos en el camino" y me sonrojaba como luz de semáforo.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, no que lo esperaba. Yo creía que a la primera cuadra Edward me bajaría del auto y tendría que caminar todo el trecho a la escuela y aunque bueno al llegar no fue tan caballeroso para abrirme la puerta como aquella primera vez en nuestra cena al menos se despidió de mí antes de dirigirse a su clase. No supe sí su amabilidad fue porque no había ya casi alumnos debido a que era un poco tarde o si su farsa llegaba a tal extremo, quizá su madre estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto… sí lo sé estoy un poco loca, pero entonces ¿porqué se comporta así? . Tan pronto como encontré a Alice, la fulminé con la mirada. Ella obviamente se hizo la inocente, aunque se intereso mucho por mi trayecto a la escuela, decidí torturarla un poco lo que solo duro el primer periodo. Comimos juntos todos los chicos con excepción de Edward que comía con su corte. En clase de música el Sr. Cooper nos pidió a Edward y a mí que nos quedáramos un poco después de clases para supervisar como íbamos con los ensayos, me tensé un poco y mire en dirección de Edward quien sin inmutarse acepto. Le mandé un texto a Alice para decirle que espera un poco, para poder irme con ella. "Lo siento, voy camino casa de Jasper", respondió. Genial. Me ocuparía del problema después. Entre en el aula de ensayos y ya se encontraba Edward ahí, observe un poco a mi alrededor y vi que el profesor Cooper aun no se encontraba en la habitación. Aprovecharía para acordar algunas cosas sobre los ensayos con Edward.

- Supongo que dominas la canción – afirmé, al muchacho que rosaba levente con sus yemas las teclas, las cuales empezaron a desprender un sonido que inundó el lugar. Se limitó a empezar a tocar la canción con tal perfección, a pesar de que no conocía muy bien el ritmo pues solo lo había escuchado un par de veces el sonido que emanaba del instrumentó era mágico. Me acerqué un poco mas hasta quedar casi detrás del. El sonido fluía como el agua en calma, las notas altas, bajas, rítmicas, como si mi corazón palpitara al mismo tiempo se empataban. Solo se vieron equivocas por el sonido de una puerta al rechinar y cerrar pesadamente, las notas se atropellaron una tras otra y pude observar el rostro de Edward contraerse. Estaba tan metido en la interpretación que apuesto ni siquiera recordaba que estábamos esperando por Mr. Cooper.

-Creo que aún le falta un poco de práctica señor Cullen, pero aun así debo admitir ha mejorado en este tiempo – apuntó el profesor, mirando a Edward y después a mí – Han hecho un gran trabajo juntos, quizá, bueno…quizá deberían considerar el agregarle letra solo si piensan que es lo adecuado – comentó – por lo demás creo que no necesito escuchar más, con lo poco que capte al entrar me es suficiente. Gran trabajo srita. Swan – declaró el profesor y después miró a Edward para sonreírle – Edward es un gran aprendiz – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, a lo que Cullen hizo una mueca, claro, muy apenas no habíamos dirigido la palabra en estas semanas y ahora yo me llevaba el merito de su trabajo. Bueno eso le pasa por ocultar sus talentos, sin querer una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y un tanto burlona se asomo sin yo ordenarle a mis labios que se detuvieran. Ups! Creo que Edward se enojo.

- ¿Eso es todo profesor? ¿Me puedo retirar? – preguntó un poco enojado. El profesor apenas y asintió y Edward ya iba saliendo por la puerta. Ja, eso se merece por mentiroso. Yo salí poco de pues del hacia la recepción. Estaba sentaba esperando por el Taxi al que había llamado cuando escuché se abrió la puerta de la dirección. Un destello cobrizo al final del pasillo captó mi atención.

- Puedes contar con mi apoyo – decía el director, con una mano en el hombro del muchacho – hablaré con tus profesores sobre el viaje – de que viaje hablaba? ¿Acaso Edward iba a salir?, sin darme cuanta me vi mirándolos fijamente, que despistada. En cuanto captaron mi mirada yo sonreí sin saber que mas hacer – Buenas tardes, Srita. Swan, algo que pueda hacer por usted – preguntó el director – Oh gracias, solo estoy esperando a que llegue el taxi por mí, mi amiga se ha olvidado de decirme que hoy no podría llevarme – expliqué, mientras me daba cuenta ahora que Edward era el que tenía una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

- Lo lamentó mucho, mi hermana suele ser muy distraída. Yo personalmente te llevaría a casa pero en estos momentos tengo un poco de prisa y debo llegar a otro lugar – dijo él. A lo cual me quedé atónita. Edward había sido amable por una vez, aunque su forma de actuar no empataba con su expresión. El director se retiro a su oficina y Edward salió por la puerta principal, unos 10 minutos después el taxi llegó por mí y le indique la dirección de la casa Cullen, al pasar la entrada principal alcance a divisar un destello plateado afuera de la casa, la sangre comenzó a hervirme cuando me di cuenta de que ese auto ahí parado era de Edward, y para colmo cuando cruce el pórtico el estaba muy sínicamente sentado en la recepción esperando por mí.

- Tenía que estar para recibirte, era muy urgente llegar primero que tú – me dijo con sorna y una sonrisa sínica en su rostro. ¡Esto era la guerra!

**

* * *

**

**Lo sé lo sé ! me quieren matar ! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado pronto, se que no tengo escusa ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno como alguna vez les comenté los primeros cápitulos ya los tenía escritos por eso fue un poco mas rápido el pblicarlos. Pero espero ya poder actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que leen el fic, sin sus reviews buenos y malos esta historia no sería nada. Ustede me impulsan a seguir inscribiendo, me encanta poder transportarlos a otro lugar y que vivan a travez de los personajes. Gracias infinitas de nuevo.**

**Bueno para empezar, Edward Y bella seguiran con su guerra de buenas apariencias y odiandose el uno al otro, pronto no se si en uno o dos caps mas aparecera Jacob! WOW**

**Sí tiene alguna queja, sugerencia, comentarío, duda, pregunta, anotación, observación o siemplemente quieren decir hola no lo pienses dos veces en dejar un review, tanto los laargo que me encantan pues alimentan mi historia hasta los que solo son para saludar son bien recibidos. Espero que mi Fic los siga cuativanto capítulo a capitulo como hasta ahora. **

**Besos **

**The Rainbow Girl Says**

**XOXO**


	13. Tal vez podría haber sucedio algo

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Tal vez podría haber sucedido algo.**

- ¡Pero cómo pudiste Alice! – le reclamaba a mi mejor amiga por teléfono, después de que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme que me tendría que ir con Edward, eso de que Jasper le había avisado de último minuto no lo creía. Colgué minutos después de que se disculpara escapando de mis reclamos. Estaba sola en la casa, con excepción de Edward al cual no había visto desde mi llegada. Aun estaba furiosa, esta me las pagaría. Desde el almuerzo que no comía nada, así que decidí bajar a la cocina a prepararme algún bocadillo. Estaba rebuscando en el refrigerador cuando a lo lejos identifiqué la melodiosa voz de Edward, aunque un poco monótona, hablando con alguien.

- Claro Lauren, nos vemos el miércoles. Sí ese restaurante esta perfecto. Yo paso por ti como a las 4 – escuché como se acercaba así que me hice la desentendida como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y yo ni siquiera me inmute. Lo que acaba de escuchar por alguna razón me molesto, eso no estaba bien. Tome lo que había preparado ágilmente y subí ala recamara sin dirigirle una mirada. Sentada en mi cama, comencé a analizar la información que había accidentalmente obtenido. De algo me serviría. A media tarde, Alice y Esme llegaron a la par. Inmediatamente cuando me vio la pequeña duende quiso hacerse la desentendida, oh no señor, de esta sí que no se escapaba. Y sabía cómo podía compensarme lo de la mañana. Información para derrocar al rey.

- Y esto ¿es como una tradición? – pregunté curiosa, ante lo que ella acababa de responder a mi pregunta.

- Pues es mas como una costumbre, cada miércoles del año mientras Edward siga soltero, tiene que salir con alguien de su corte o "suficientemente buena" como para salir con él. Por más que le aburra todo este protocolo, el es demasiado cuidadoso con quedar bien y acatar las normas – me explicaba Alice, a la cual le había contado sobre mi deseo de jugarle algo sucio a Edward en compensación de su burla. Lo que sabía ahora es que tenía que sabotear esa cita a como diera lugar. Algo dentro de mí rió con malicia y felicidad, por alguna razón que no comprendía, el lograr que Edward no llevara a Lauren al lugar que pactaron me hacía saltar de felicidad. Alice y yo nos quedamos hasta muy noche despiertas platicando, cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 2 AM y mañana teníamos instituto. Así que salí de la habitación de Alice y me dirigí a la mía. Estaba todo muy obscuro y aun no me acostumbra a la distribución de la casa. Iba a tiendas por la pared, hasta que sentí lo que buscaba, la perilla de la puerta. La abrí despacio para no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie. Camine casi como en las películas de puntillas, no vi la necesidad de prender la luz, pues solo me acostaría en la cama y listo. Lo que no esperaba era un bulto duro y pequeño que había en el piso y me hizo tropezar, y la reacción de la cama al caer sobre ella mucho menos.

- Auch! – Exclamó una voz que conocía muy bien. ¡ No, no, no, no, no, no, N-O ! Por favor dime que no estoy donde creo que estoy. _Donde te has medito Bella._

- Lo s-siento – alcance a decir, antes de sentir como Edward se removía debajo de mí y me tomaba por la cintura atreves de las sabanas, y es que había caído justo sobre él. El sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo aunque fuera con telas de por medio me hizo jadear de impresión. Su agarre era firme pero suave. Estoy segura casi segura de que podría sentir mis mejillas ruborizándose. Trate de incorporarme pero sus fuertes manos me lo impedían, tenía el rostro en su pecho y muy apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar su rostro entre las sombras. _Muévete, sal de su cama, sal de su habitación._ Por alguna extraña razón mis sentidos no respondían, le ordenaba a mis piernas y brazos que empujaran contra el para poder salir de ahí pero la sensación de comodidad era muy agradable.

- ¿Marie? – preguntó el con voz somnolienta, pero aun así suave. - ¿Qué, que haces en mi habitación? – dijo, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas. – Yo me confundí, y tropecé y … Y caí sobre ti – dije anotando que todavía estábamos en aquella posición extraña y cómoda. Debía de quitarme de encima, levante las palmas de mis manos para encontrar donde apoyarlas, _esto no podía empeorar_, baje mis manos para tomar soporte nada menos que con el pecho de Edward, si alguien entraba en estos momentos estoy segura de que nos encontraría en una situación muy comprometedora. Hice el esfuerzo de empujar contra él, pero su agarre era fuerte. – ajam, este podrías soltarme – logré decir contra su pecho. A lo que el reacciono y se sentó ágilmente conmigo a un lado. Yo no pude más que pararme rápidamente de su cama y dirigirme a la salida. Pero valla que me dolió el tobillo cuando lo apoye iba casi cojeando hacia la puerta, cuando sentí unos brazos levantarme del suelo.

- ¡Bajame! – exigí, - yo puedo sola.

- Shhh, deja de hacer ruido o todos se van a dar cuenta. Además no creo que ese pie este bien. Vamos te llevaré a tu habitación y después bajare por unos hielos – dijo amablemente. Era increíble lo dulce que estaba siendo, parecía una persona diferente a la que siempre me trata. Ahora era cálido, amable, dulce, tierno… pero un pensamiento surgió en mi mente, seguramente era para que no le dijera a Esme sobre esto, sobre que su hijo no había sido caballeroso con una _damisela en apuros_. Solo quería aparentar – Edward, bájame – le dije en tono serio y quizá un poco irritada por los pensamientos que acababa de tener - No le diré nada a Esme si es lo que te preocupa, yo puedo ocuparme sola – Sentí como tenso los brazos bajo mi cuerpo. Ya habíamos entrado en mi cuarto, y prendido la luz. Camino unos pocos pasos y me depositó sobre el suave colchón muy lentamente. Mi cuerpo reacciono a su lejanía, sentí como si algo se hubiera desprendido de mí y se lo hubiera llevado lejos. – ¿Crees que hago esto por Esme?- no me dio tiempo de responder, simplemente continuo - Esta bien, si es lo que quieres. – Dijo, se escuchaba irritado, no sé por qué se enojaba si era la realidad. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, y no estoy segura pero creo que vi tristeza en sus ojos de un verde mar. Pronto se congelaron y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirara fría que siempre usaba. Desvié la mirada de él, no me gustaba la sensación que causaba en mí. Escuche como se cerró la puerta y los pasos alejarse.

No pude dormir durante toda la noche, el pie me dolía mucho y sentía como estaba ahora del tamaño de un elefante. En la mañana Emmet, Alice y Esme se alarmaron por mi estado, les conté que me había tropezado en mi cuarto, y creo que muy apenas y se lo creyeron. Emmet me cargo escaleras abajo, después de que Alice que ayudara aponer un poco decente y me llevaron a urgencias. Qué buena escusa para no ir a la academia. Toda la mañana no vi a Edward, ni lo que resta de la tarde, el doctor dijo una sarta de cosas de las que no entendí nada. Solo que debía estar en reposo 24 horas, sin caminar y aplicar una crema que me recetó junto con analgésicos para el dolor. La casa estaba vacía, las chicas habían ido por películas para ver en casa mientras los chicos por las provisiones para comer. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala haciendo zapping a la tv cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Casa de la familia Cullen, habla Marie – contesté

- ¿Bueno?, Marie… soy Carlisle el esposo de Esme, ¿Eres la amiga de Alice cierto?

- Oh, sí señor, Mucho gusto. – le dije rápidamente. Tenía una voz profunda, pero aterciopelada, muy parecida a la de Edward – Oh llámame Carlisle, ¿está por ahí mi amada esposa? – pronuncio la frase con tanta dulzura que casi estaba segura de sentir la miel saliendo del auricular. – No, lo lamento Carlisle, esta fuera, pero gustas ¿Que le diga algo de tu parte? – Le comenté – Gracias, sí mira le podrías decir que hay cambio de planes, llegó mañana por la tarde para que no se le olvide pasar a recogerme - Carlisle me especifico el vuelo y la hora en que llegaban, me encomendó mucho que le recordara a Esme sobre el asunto. Nos despedimos cálidamente. Yo regresé mi atención a la tv. A los pocos minutos los chicos llegaron, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y a mi pesar Edward, traían comida para un batallón, aunque cabe señalar que con Emmet cualquier cantidad es poca. Todos son sentamos en la sala, yo en el sillón doble con Edward a mi lado, al que misteriosamente no le quedo otra opción después de que Jasper y Alice se acomodaron en el individual uno sobre el otro y Emmet y Rosalie se acostaron en el Grande. Debido a que yo debía de tener mi pie en posición horizontal, Edward tomo mi pierna y la puso sobre las suyas. Era un poco incómodo estar con el de esa manera pero a la vez reconfortante. La película que pusieron era una sobre zombis, no era para nada atemorizante, los efectos especiales parecían de Kínder Garden, y ni hablar de las actuaciones, hubo muchas risas en lugar de gritos de terror.

- Buenas noches chicos, - son sonrió Esme desde la entrada principal – como sigues B...Marie – casi se le salía mi nombre frete a Edward, estaba segura de que tenía los ojos como platos. Trate de recomponerme y responder - Bien gracias, ya está menos inflamado – Ella me sonrió con ojos de disculpa y se excuso, no sin antes preguntarnos si habíamos cenado. Después dijo tenía que dormir temprano por que mañana tenía un día lleno de actividades. _Sentí que algo importante se me olvidaba mencionar._ Todos se empezaron a parar de los sillones, los chicos iban a llevar sus parejas a casa debido a que no había traído sus autos por que pasaron toda la tarde con ellos. Yo intenté parame pues supuse que Edward, quería liberarse de mi prisión de pierna, aunque increíblemente no se quejo durante toda la película. Quité como pude la pierna, aun que debo admitir que el ayudo un poco.

- ¿Vas a tu habitación? – preguntó casi en un susurro. – No, veré un poco más de televisión – le dije, no queriendo admitir que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mí pero no pretendía que él me cargara de nuevo. Ya todos se habían despedido para irse ene jeep de Emmet a dejar a Rosalie y Jasper. Estaba tan metida viendo los faros del Jeep alejarse que no me di cuenta cuando Edward tomo mi pierna de nuevo y la subió en su regazo.

- No deberías bajarla si pretendes quedarte, el doctor dijo que… – lo interrumpí – Se lo que dijo el doctor Edward, lo hice por que pensé que querías irte – anoté, el me dio una de esas sonrisas que te quitan el aliento. – Sabes, si tan solo siempre fueras así, tal vez podría habersucedido algo – _Dios de donde había salido eso. _Mis labios traicionaron a mi mente, yo no les ordene que dijeran eso. El bajo la mirada y tomó mi mano derecha – Y...yo - mis instintos me decían que nada b ueno podía salir de esto, mis manos temblaba y estaban frías, a pesar de sentir una corriente eléctrica donde nos tocábamos. Instintivamente retire mi mano y tomé el mando de la TV. La encendí y subí el volumen lo suficiente como para distraerme. No funciono mucho, pues no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Solo pensaba en Edward, sus manos, Edward, sus labios, Edward, su voz, Edward... no sé en qué momento me desconecté y me sentí flotar como si alguien me llevara en brazos, me aferre más a donde estaba, enterré mi rostro para no sentir esa sensación. El aroma que emanaba era dulce, avainillado. Delicioso. Sentí como algo frío y suave tocaba mi frente. Deje de sentir volar para recostarme en algo suave. Cuando voltee el rostro, solo vi una puerta cerrarse. Y mis ojos se rindieron a morfeo.

**

* * *

**

****

Record ! Por que ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo ! Aquí tienes otro capítulo mas ! Muchas gracías!

Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews y mensajes, pos sus alerts y favs ! Son importantisisismas para el desarrollo de la historía, algunos de los reviews y mensajes ya los contesté ! Aquí dejo algunos de los anonimos:

~Sasa: ¿Jacob? sí Jacob ! entrará en la historía, de alguna o de otra forma ayudara a que la relacion de Bella/Edward cresca para bien! Gracias por tu review !

~Lilly: Sí, ya ves dos caps en menos de un día ! bueno en dos días hahaha pero bueno chicas como tu hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo mas y mas. Gracias.

Así como tambien gracias a usted chicas: Elle Cullen '.D ~ roxymar nazareth ~ Emma Isabella De Cullen ~kitigirl ~ ~ y muchas muchas mas !

Me encanta leer lo que tienen que expresarme, sus dudas, indiferencias, disgustos, alegrías y bueno demas !

Por cierto ando super hiper duper feliz ! Ya empezó el rodaje de Amanecer ! GENIAL ! ya vieron las primeras fotos ? Esta super ! Los amo !

REVIEWS!

xoxo

THERAINBOWGIRL


	14. VENGANZA

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A**

- Llega en el vuelo 503 a las 5 de la tarde – le comenté a Esme mientras Alice, Emmet y yo desayunábamos. Edward había salido muy temprano rumbo a la escuela, aun mejor para mí porque con qué cara lo iba a ver después de ayer, que estoy segura fue el quién me llevo en brazos hasta mi cama, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle. – Sí llamó ayer por la tarde cuando no había nadie. Prometí que te recordaría pero lo olvide por completo cuando llegaste. Lo siento – le dije a modo de disculpa, pues ahora que por fin le había pasado el "recado" ella ya no podía re-organizar su agenda y no podría ir por él. Por lo cual estábamos buscando una solución alternativa entre todos. Alice, no podría ir porque tenía sesión en un Spa, Emmet llevaría a Rosalie de compras… la única opción era Edward.

- P…pero Edward – y me quedé con las palabras atoradas pues, yo sabía muy bien que él no podría ir por su padre porque tenía su dichosa cita con Lauren. Pero un pequeño golpe, bajo la mesa y la mirada fulminante de Alice me advirtieron no decir nada – Buena idea mama, yo creo que Edward podría ir por papá al aeropuerto, además se podría llevar a Bella con él. Para que ella no pase otra tarde sola en la casa, sabes que yo me quedaría pero he esperado por esta cita en este spa desde que tengo memoria – Alice me interrumpió, comprometiendo a Edward y aun peor a mí con él. Ahora era yo la que le devolvió el golpe y la mirada de coraje. Que pretendía poniéndonos juntos. – Pero quizá Edward tiene planes – objeté, retando a Alice – No, no lo creo – me dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios señalando que guardara silencio y después articulando lentamente V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A sin que su madre la viera. Yo caí en cuenta sobre lo que se refería, bendita la hora en que le conté a Alice sobre mi deseo de jugar contra Edward. Sospechaba que detrás de todo esto había un objetivo oculto por parte de Alice.

- Será genial Bella – me decía Alice camino al instituto, tratando de calmar mis nervios alterados – es la escusa perfecta para vengarte, es lo que querías ¿no? , además nadie te puede culpar… tu públicamente no sabías nada sobre las costumbres de su citas y ese tipo de cosas – iba parloteando mientras manejaba. Yo no podía asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. No me podía negar pues con que motivo, Alice empezaría a sacar conclusiones erroroneas si me echaba para atrás. Llegamos a la academia y bajamos del auto. Ya en la entrada, observe un brillo especial en la mirada de Alice

- Oh por cierto, apresúrate a la salida, porque no quiero llegarte a mi cita…- dudo decirlo otro - y… tendrás que decirle tú a Edward – y con esas últimas palabras salió casi disparada a velocidad inhumana hacía su salón. ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _En que me había metido_. No tenía escapatoria, y el pobre de Edward tampoco. Una parte de mí quería demasiado arruinar esa cita con Lauren, pero no por venganza, incluso me hacía sentir mal el hecho de querer vengarme de Edward, el había sido tan dulce, tierno, amable, tan atento estos últimos días, que a pesar de saber lo que hizo no podía estar enojada con él. Había algo en su forma de actuar cuando no había nadie más que me derretía. Estaba empezando a creer que lo de la supuesta puesta en escena frente a Esme no era la causa principal de su reciente comportamiento. Aunque bueno con él nunca se sabe.

Toda la mañana había estado evitándolo, buscando pasillos alternativos para llegar a clases para no tomármelo o, cuando era inevitable caminar sobre el mismo lugar bajaba la mirada. Para la mitad del segundo periodo estaba casi convencida de que yo personalmente iría a recoger a Carlisle aunque me fuera en dos pies, no había forma en que convenciera a Edward de ir juntos, sí Alice decía que esta cita con Lauren era parte de las costumbres que el Rey de la escuela tenía que seguir estaba segura que Edward no daría su brazo a torce por esto y menos sabiendo que yo tendría que acompañarlo ya una vez había puesto su reputación sobre mí. Dos veces no sería tan difícil. En el descanso Alice me preguntó si ya le había dicho a Edward a lo que respondí que no, aun que no le conté sobre mis planes de ir a recoger a Carlisle yo sola.

Era cambio de clase para la última hora: _Gimnasia. _Caminaba rumbo a los vestidores pensativa sobre Edward y su cita cuando lo vi. Se dirigia de regreso al pasillo principal cuando levanto la vista y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y saludó con un asentimiento, sentí como mi corazón se detenía por el simple hecho de haberlo visto directamente. Era increíble que hubiera sido él, el que tomó la iniciativa de saludar. Iba como embobada cuando entre en los vestidores y una voz chillante me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Esta será la última cita de Edward para las costumbres académicas – decía Lauren, enfundad en un traje deportivo que dejaba poco a la imaginación – Porque las siguientes serán solo conmigo y nadie más, ya verán cómo a partir de hoy el va a ser mío, me quiere tanto que hasta me dejo escoger el restaurant. Iremos al más caro de la zona. Ya había realizado la reservación desde… - deje de escucharla, su voz poco a poco se desvaneció en mi mente, la cual se lleno de furia, como podía ir por la vida diciendo que Mi Edward la llevaría a cenar, que la había dejado escoger el Restaurant cuando lo menos que le importaba era eso, se notaba en su voz, como podía decir que sería SUYO cuando… _esperen… rebobinemos… restaurant, cena, ¿MI EDWARD? _ ¿Desde cuando contaba a Edward como mío? Arrrgg todo por culpa de Lauren, ahora decía incoherencias… la sangre me hervía de coraje… esta me las pagaría… quizá ella no se merecía esa cita con Edward. Durante la clase de Gimnasia puedo decir que dos o tres veces el balón toco accidentalmente a Lauren, quien cada vez me enviaba miradas asesinas, al término de la misma casi corrí a los vestidores para cambiarme lo más rápido posible, poder alcanzar a Edward y tener tiempo después de buscar a Alice para que me llevará a casa.

Recorrí los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos quienes salían de sus últimas clases para dirigirse a casa. Movía constantemente mi cabeza en diferentes direcciones esperando encontrar al muchacho Cullen, aun no sabía cómo era que le iba a decir lo de su padre… aun no sabía cómo iba a hablarle frente a todos… aun no sabía si él me iba a responder… aun no sabía si siquiera iba a reaccionar. Los alumnos se habían dispersado ya un poco… con lo cual me fue más sencillo ubicar ese reflejo cobrizo que desprendía el cabello de Edward. Estoy segura que una sonrisa tonta se asomo por mi cara, pero se desvaneció en cuando vi que estaba acompañado por Lauren y sus amigas, la insulsa mujer quien prácticamente se colgaba de su brazo no se daba cuenta de las muecas de disgusto y cara de aburrimiento que ponía Edward. Caminé con paso seguro hacia donde ellos se encontraban, mi mirada estaba fija en él, en cuanto sintió que alguien lo observaba volteo en mi dirección y casi pude percibir un matiz de alegría en sus ojos. Observé cómo se separaba un poco de Lauren y se removía incómodo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle respecto a lo de hoy en la tarde, pero acorde que lo más apropiado era decirle la verdad. Había considerado quizá mencionar lo de los ensayos pero concluí que eso solo sería peor, ya que no estaba _bien visto_, eso de tocar el piano, lo consideraban aburrido y sin chiste.

- Edward… - dude un poco, ante la mirada desdeñosa de Lauren. Recobre mi compostura y la ignoré olímpicamente. Me dirigí específicamente a Edward, llena de una confianza que no sabía de donde la había obtenido. – Tengo un recado de Esme – le solté, a lo cual asintió confundido – Carlisle llega hoy de su viaje y no hay nadie que valla por el al aeropuerto, así que hoy en el desayuno me pidió de favor que te dijera que tu lo recogieras – dije de manera lenta y pausada, espere la reacción del chico, pero lo que me sorprendió es que no fuera él quien me respondiera, si no la voz chillona de su acompañante – Mira niñita, el no puede ir a ningún lado hoy, deja de inventarte escusas tontas. Eso de que desayunaste con La señora Cullen –_ Esme odiaba que la llamaran señora, anota eso tonta, _pensé- nadie te lo cree, aunque seas muy amiguita de Alice y ella te traiga en su auto - _ni siquiera sabía que no traía mas mi auto por no ostentar -_ no significa que formes parte de su familia – me dijo con muchos… demasiados aires de superioridad, me recorrió con la mirada de suficiencia, le puso mala cara a mis ropas, e hizo un ademán de desdén. Si tan solo supiera que mis perfectamente desgastados pantalones, mi blusa amarillo canario y el outtfit completo* eran todos de la nueva colección _Utopía _de Armani A|X y que por su puesto valían cien veces más que su imitación de bolsa Prada con esos brillantes falsos y su intento de vestido color chillón*, estaba a punto de responderle cuando la voz aterciopelada de Edward se me adelanto.

- Lauren podrías de favor darme unos segundos – pidió el muchacho, demasiado amable para mi gusto. Observé como la mandíbula de Lauren caía al suelo para después sin mucha gracia recobrarse y decirle en tono meloso que lo esperaba. Edward tomo de mi brazo y me arrastro con él a unos metros del lugar. Estaba lista para su reacción de furia, para sus gritos, para que me reclamara el atrevimiento, pero lo que me contesto no era para nada lo que yo estaba esperando.

- Gracias por el aviso – me indico en voz baja y para nada enojado – ¿Sabes el número del vuelo y la hora de llegada? – Preguntó – sí claro, es el 503 y debería estar llegado a las 5 de la tarde…Piii…piii….piiii – empezó a sonar mi celular dentro de mi bolso, lo cogí y leí el mensaje, era de Alice… fruncí el ceño, decía "_Gracias por dejarme esperado Bella, ahora llegaré tarde a mi cita en el spa… hoy tomarás taxi cariño (: " _

- ¡Demonios!, no otra vez. – exclame tan bajo que creí Edward no me escucharía, pero claro creo que estábamos demasiado cerca como para no escuchar los susurros de otro.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó con un poco de matiz preocupado.

- No, nada es solo que… - y le explique atropelladamente la situación – … así que tendré que tomar un taxi de nuevo… – le dije, recordando la última vez que tuve que hacerlo y él se mofo de mi.

-Claro que no, me ofendes… - dijo el muchacho – a caso ¿no vamos los dos a la misma casa? – preguntó Edward, yo simplemente levanté una ceja. Creo que el entendió perfectamente mis palabras sin expresar – ¿Es broma? – Pregunté, no quería que empezara con sus jueguitos de nuevo – porque perfectamente puedo tomar un taxi para no molestarte –le dije… quizá el solo estaba haciendo otra de sus insinuaciones para después en cuanto llegará Lauren o alguno de sus amiguitos darme un desplante…

- Vamos – me dijo tomándome de la muñeca y jalando de mí hacia la salida. Repare en Jessica que nos vio con ojos desmesurados cuando observo bien el agarre de Edward a mi frágil extremidad. La cara de Tanya era insólita y ni hablar de la de Lauren que parecía cambiar de color del morado al rojo en un instante.

- Lauren – dijo Edward, aun sosteniendo mi brazo, su toque quemaba, no recordaba haberme sentido así jamás – será para la próxima, lo siento, en verdad tengo que ir por mi padre – le explico en un tono serio - p-pero… es una tradición, nunca habías roto ninguna costumbre… ¿Cómo puedes? – le reclamó Lauren, juro que mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas… ahora tenía una buena noción de lo que significaba para el cuerpo estudiantil todo eso de las costumbres y las apariencias, hasta lo había vivido en carne propia cuando aquella vez Edward me dio un desplante, pero observar esto era casi como revivir la época en que las mujeres pudieron usar pantalones por primera vez: igualdad. Era increíble como Edward había cambiado, yo no dudaba que quisiera ir por su padre, pues había sido "pedido de Esme"y para las jugadas Edward era todo un caballero, lo que lo forzaba a quedar bien con su madre, pero lo que en realidad me preocupaba era si tan solo me iba a dar los segundos para explicarle frente a los demás, y ahora resultaba que hasta estaba de mi lado y apoyaba – ¿y ella? ¿A donde van… no ibas a llevarme a mí casa? – Preguntó Lauren como iluminada de tener una excusa para retener mas a Edward – Te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo él, yo intente zafarme de agarre, que pretendía ahora me iba a dejar irme sola – El volvo es amplio, cabremos cómodamente todos – dijo él , dirigiéndose a mí. Estoy segura que comprendió quería soltarme pues su mano se aparto de mi brazo pero aun así teníamos un ligero contacto pues ahora la posiciono sobre mi espalda. Así los tres nos encaminamos al volvo para lo que estaba segura sería un laaaaargo viaje.

**

* * *

**

****

Ando super apurada... prometoo responder Reviews en el prox cap !

¿Quiero saber que les parece ?

¿ACASO NO ESTAN CANSADAS DE QUE EDWARD LE LLAMÉ MARIE A BELLA?

Vamos a ver que podemos hacer para que ya lo le diga así en los prox caps !

¡ LOS REVIEWS ALIMENTAN MI HISTORIA !

ojala puedan comentar sus dudas, preguntas, emociones o lo que se les ocurra...

Por cierto se que prometí a Jacob en estos capss... pero creí que sería mejor empezar a formar una relaación entre bella y Edward para que cuando el lobito aparezca tengo por donde torturar al muchacho Cullen !

Bueno me voy ! :) Espero y les haya gustado ! Por cierto si se pasan por mi blog hay por ahí un adelantito de lo que sería la continuidad de la historia ! y tambien pueden checar los outfits con (*) en mi perfil !

Nos vemoss

XOXO


	15. ¡Claro que sí voy contigo!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¡Claro que sí voy contigo!**

Caminé a un lado de Edward, con su mano en mi espalda. Lauren nos pisaba los talones, podía escuchar como bufaba de coraje. Esta situación no debió de ser como la tenía pensada. Nos dirigimos al lado derecho del volvo, donde Edward se separó de mí y se adelanto para abrir la puerta del copiloto, ante este acto, como una ráfaga, Lauren paso a un costado y se introdujo en el auto sin siquiera dudarlo. Unos orbes color verde mar me miraron intensamente pidiéndome disculpas, yo solo encogí los hombros y abrí la puerta para meterme en la parte de atrás.

- Y ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo después de dejar a Marie en su casa? Así tendrás tiempo para ir después por tu padre – dijo Lauren cuando ya íbamos en camino. Ella de verdad que no se rendiría – De hecho Lauren, primero te iremos a dejar a ti - Dijo Edward, explicando la situación. Obviamente ella no sabía que vivíamos juntos… bueno no juntos pero si bajo el mismo techo – lo comprendo, sé que no quieres acercarme al tipo de lugares donde seguramente vive ella – dijo Lauren, con un tono como sí le estuviera eternamente agradecida. ¡Por dios! Ella creía que yo vivía en un basurero o barrio peligroso o que, y no es que los basureros tengan nada de malo, pero o sea… de verdad que esta niña no piensa. ¡Hello! Vamos al mismo instituto, acaso creía que por más humilde que fuera podría pagar una escuela como esta, de verdad que Lauren estaba hueca - ¿En que barrio es que vives Marie? – preguntó la oxigenada, justamente lo que pensé que creía me lo confirmó, aunque ahora de verdad preferiría decirle que vivía en un basurero, al menos así Edward, quien había notado voltear para escuchar mi respuesta, no se enteraría de la majestuosa mansión donde habitaba y es que el siempre había estado muy curioso por saber donde es que era mi casa - yo… eeee….yo este… - dije removiéndome en mi asiento sin saber cómo articular palabras – Ella está pasando una temporada en nuestra casa , es por eso que te dejaremos en la tuya primero y después nos dirigiremos a la nuestra – WOW nunca creí que Edward fuera a admitirlo, digo no es como si fuera ilegal compartir casa, pero decirlo públicamente… y luego a quien, a Lauren que era la Reyna de los chismes. ¡UFF!. - Así que si era verdad sobre el desayuno esta mañana con su madre – sentencio Lauren, ahora que pretendía hablándome, vi como Edward me observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Por Dios el camino se me hacia eterno – y como es que vives con la Familia Cullen ahora, ¿tus padres fueron embargados o algo? – mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, de verdad que esta chiquilla era desvergonzaba. Y el colmo de todo es que preguntaba cosas que Edward no sabía, como donde vivía, o el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en su casa. De nuevo vi a Edward desviar un poco la mirada de la carretera por el espejo retrovisor esperando una respuesta.

- Mis padres tuvieron que viajar por su trabajo y no querían que me quedará sola en casa, así que mi madre le pidió el favor a Esme – explique a grandes rasgos, una pregunta mas y estallaría. Por favor Edward pisa el acelerador, suplique mentalmente. Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, el volvo aumento su velocidad para a menos de 3 minutos alcanzar su objetivo y detenerse frente a una casa color beige, frente a la cual había una fuente… debo admitir que la casa era bonita… un tanto ostentosa pero al fin muy al estilo Lauren – Llegamos – dijo Edward, aun sentado frente al volante, Lauren esta esperando seguramente a que Edward le abriera la puerta, pero al notar que el muchacho no se movió ni un centímetro, abrió bruscamente la puerta y justo cuando la iba a cerrar Edward dijo – Lauren podrías dejar la abierta…. Quizá Marie quiera pasarse adelante – vi como el rostro de la chica pasaba de alegría y emoción cuando le dirigió la palabra a coraje y frustración cuando le menciono mi nombre.

- Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte – le dije ya instalada en el asiento del copiloto camino a la casa de los Cullen – Ella tampoco fue muy amable contigo preguntando todas esas cosas – respondió. Me dejo sin palabras, era increíblemente adorable cuando dejaba esa máscara de un lado. Quizá las personas si cambiaban…no lo sé… Dios esto era tan confuso – En que piensas – preguntó una hermosa voz, sacándome de ms cavilaciones – Imposible – dije en susurros moviendo la cabeza al negar. Cuando levante la vista ya habíamos estacionado frente a su casa. Era increíble como el tiempo parecía esfumarse cuando estábamos solos. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y baje del Volvo, no sin antes darle las gracias. Esa simple palabra que evocaba más sentimientos que un poema entero. Gracias por traerme, gracias por defenderme, gracias por apoyarme, gracias por no ignorarme… gracias por ser tú. Y no sé por qué, pero al momento en que pronuncie la palabra, puede captar un brillo de comprensión en esas fosas verdes, quizá por alguna extraña razón el entendió todos los significados posibles que expresaban las letras en conjunto.

Antes de que me diera cuenta como sucedió, Edward me abría la puerta de la casa. Ningún sonido emanó del lugar, ni siquiera la puerta chillo al abrirse.

-¿Dónde están todos? - preguntó al aire el muchacho.

- Te lo dije Edward, hoy todos estaban ocupados, Esme en el trabajo, Alice en el Spa y Emmet llevando de compras a Rosalie, la casa está sola, para nosotros dos… - ups, que acabo de decir, seguramente eso sonó muy insinuador – y-yo… he… yo no q-quise decir – me apresure a aclarar el asunto pero mis labios no coordinaban palabras – Yo he… mejor me voy a la habitación, no vemos en la cena – le expresé a Edward, yo no le había dicho nada sobre la parte de ir juntos al aeropuerto. No estaba segura si el quería que lo acompañara, y como si para confirmármelo fuera me preguntó - ¿No irás conmigo a recoger a Carlisle? … Quiero decir, ¿no te quedarás sola aquí en la casa? –Dijo – yo mmm heee - _¡Claro que sí voy contigo! _Pensé, maldita la hora en mi boca quedo trabada – Oh lo siento que entrometido, tal vez tu ya tienes planes para hoy en la tarde, lo siento – se apresuró a decir un tanto atropellado – N-no… no tengo nada que hacer, vamos… te veo – mire el reloj eran las 2:45 y teníamos que salir aproximadamente a las 4 para llegar a tiempo - ¿En una hora está bien? – le dije – claro, en el vestíbulo te espero – asentí y di media vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación, estaba dejando las cosas en el escritorio cuando mi celular sonó, ¡Reene!.

-Hola mama – le pregunté entusiasmada - ¿Cómo has estado? , sí yo estoy bien gracias, y ¿papa?, ¿Cómo te va con la selección de telas? y ¿las prendas? – le realicé una pregunta tras otra – Muy bien hija, todo bien, de hecho por eso te llamaba, como tu vestido será el principal, necesito verte para tomarte medidas, comparar tonos, y tipos de telas, yo se que la principal razón de que te quedarás era para no tener que soportar a los paparazis, pero créeme que si no fuera necesario no te estaría llamando – Genial, ahora tendría que ir a NY – Sí mama no te preocupes – contesté de la forma más correcta posible, deseando que no escuchara el tono de irritación en mi voz – Cuando me necesitas ahí, ¿utilizaré el Jet? – le dije esperanzada – Este fin de semana, si es posible el domingo y no hija temo que no lo podrás utilizar, lamento mucho las incomodidades que esto te pueda causar, los paparazis no saben nada sobre tu llegada así que eso no debería ser un problema – informó mama, bueno al menos estaba ves no abría flashes de promedio – Te envió la información por mail, ¿ok? Mil gracias cariño. Nos vemos por aquí – y con esas últimas palabras mama colgó. Terminé de acomodar mis cosas, retoque un poco mi maquillaje y arregle mis ropas, tenía un poco de hambre pues ya era la hora de la comida. Bajaría por un bocadillo y después vería un poco de Tv para pasar el tiempo.

Estaba en la cocina terminando de untar mi sándwich cuando reconocí una melodía, esa que había escuchado solo un par de veces antes, por inercia caminé hasta el origen del sonido, era perfecta, suave, fuerte, trágica, alegre, las notas tocaban cada fibra de mi ser. Encontré mi objetivo, aquel preciado ser que provocaba el sonido las maravillo que mis oídos jamás pudieron escuchar. Me recargue en el marco y me dispuse a escuchar el resto de la melodía, no se sí fue mi imaginación pero creí percibir a Edward tararear unas palabras al ritmo de la canción, nunca lo había escuchado cantar, pero esos lejanos susurros aceleraron mi corazón, ni siquiera fue consiente cuando las notas cesaron y mis pies hicieron su camino hacia el dueño de aquel cabello cobrizo.

- Encantador – dije a penas en un suspiro, el se volteo y me observó. Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos hizo presencia. Me quitaba el aire con simplemente sonreír – El señor Cooper dijo que necesitaba practicar – dijo Edward – Vamos, ambos sabemos que el piano es como una extensión de tus brazos, tu y el son uno mismo cuando hacen contacto – alague a mi amigo – No sé cómo puedes ocultarlo – solté sin querer, odiaba cuando mis labios no respondían a las ordenes de mi cerebro… ¿cuándo fue que adquirieron voluntad propia? Baje la mirada al plato que tenía en la mano, mi sándwich estaba de repente muy interesante a mis ojos. ¿Se habrá enojado? Minino se molesto, la última vez que lo confronte habíamos terminado peleando… aun no olvidaba esa ocasión, el silencio me estaba matando, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, no me atrevía a levantar la vista – Vamos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio. No mencionó nada sobre el tema, no supe si estaba enojado, o molesto o incómodo por mi pregunta, pero no se veía normal… ser veía como… como si quisiera decir algo que no puede, como si quisiera soltar una liga muy apretada como si quisiera liberarse. Pero aun para el gran Edward aceptar que hacia eso por quedar bien con sus _amigos_ era demasiado. Porque estaba segura que el solo aparentaba para encajar… después de todo era el Rey, el perfecto Rey.

Pero a todo esto, ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo si yo misma me escondía de lo que en realidad quería hacer en la vida, quién después de todo es perfecto para juzgar a los demás?

El viaje rumbo al aeropuerto fue tenso, nadie decía nada, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Llegamos 30 minutos antes de la hora de llegada de Carlisle, tomamos asiento para esperar a que el vuelo arribara.

- Trataré – de pronto, Edward se incorporo y se paro frente a mí. Lo vi apretar sus puños y fruncir el ceño, indiscutiblemente había algo que lo fastidiaba. No comprendí a lo que se refería - ¿Perdón? – me excusé – No prometo nada, pero intentaré ser un poco más yo – explicó el joven de porte elegante que reposaba en sus pies frente a mí – Edward, yo… lo siento, no quise decir lo de… bueno tu sabes – le expresé – No Marie, en realidad si quisiste… y la verdad está bien, creo que necesitaba que alguien en verdad me dijera las cosas como son, esa ocasión en el salón de música, me dejaste muchas cosas para pensar, nunca nadie había pues un pero a mi comportamiento, ni siquiera mis padres y que bueno tu, vinieras y quisieras cambiar todo de un día para otro… bueno creo que me molestó. Pero verte día a día ignorándome, soportando a Lauren, ver como tienes los pies bien puestos en la tierra y ver como no existen máscaras en tu rostro me hizo sentir envidia de saber que tu podías vivir tu vida sin esconderte de nada ni nadie.

Era la explicación más larga que jamás creí escuchar de Edward, ni siquiera lo vi venir. Creí que él estaba enojado conmigo pero no, todo lo contrario. En sus ojos se veía transparencia, la verdad escrita, su voz denotaba sinceridad, arrepentimiento. Ahora era yo quien tenía un sentimiento de culpa, él creía en mí, en alguien sin máscaras sin encubiertas. Por un momento estuve segura de revelarle quien era. El me estaba dando honestidad… honestidad es lo que tendría.

- Hola chicos – escuchamos una voz que venía de lejos, Carlisle.

El viaje de regreso fue ameno, después de haber sacado lo que traía, Edward se veía mucho mas relajado, no más ceños fruncidos y nudillos estirados. No había podido decirle a Edward nada, pero ya encontraría el momento adecuado. Al llegar a su casa, ya se encontraban ahí Esme y Emmet, Alice llegaría unos minutos después para ser completamente acaparada por mí. Necesitaba contarle sobre mi viaje, sobre Edward, sobre mí.

- Eso es genial, así podremos ir todos juntos – decía la pelinegra dando saltitos en la cama, ella me explico que Edward tendría una presentación importante en NY el Domingo por la noche y Alice lo acompañaría porque quería visitar unas tiendas así que sería perfecto. Ella, Edward y yo iríamos a NY.

**

* * *

**

**¡ Me costo mucho pero aquí esta. !**

**¿Que tal les parecio el cap?**

**Chicas mil y un gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron Reviews, sus comentarios me alientan a seguir con esta historia:**

**Elle Cullen:** Veo que tenemos pensamientos super similares!, en cuanto leí tu review dije wow esta chica y yo pensamos lo mismo. Jajaja me encantan leer como te emocionas con la historia, espero poder serguir cautivandote con las letras. Muchsisismas gracias por tu review! Besiss

**Perl Yami: **Hello ! WOW mil gracias por tus coments me encanta saber que te agrada el hecho de que ponga los outfits y ese tipo de cosas, de echo creo que tambien agregé la casa de Lauren a la coleccion, y bueno aquí esta el cap ! Trate de escribirlo lo mas rápido que pude y con el mejor contenído ! Espero que te haya agradado... abrazosss

**Sasa: **Bueno debo confesar que este cap esta recien salidito del horno, se puede sentir el humo al rededor, de verdad muchas gracias por tu review, fue unos de los que mas me inspiraron a escribir rapido el cap, gracias por creer en mi y por expresar tus buenos pesamientos sobre los capitulos ! Hay ocasiones en que tengo unos bloqueos terribles con la historia, pero comentarios como el tuyo hacen que encuentre la luz en ese hoyo negro. Muchas gracias !

******Kiti Girl: **WOLAS ! no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me emociona saber que existen personitas como tu, que aman el fic. Y bueno respondiendote a tu preguntita, Jake será un Modelo exitoso y reconocido de origen americano pero que desarrollo su carrera en Italia donde conocío a Bella en una pasarela, se encontrará con el de nuevo con NY. Creo que en mi blog, hice una pequeña descripcion de el, donde decía que era frances... pero no me equivoque es Italiano :)

******Carmen Cullen: **Infintas gracias Carmen por leer mi fic, para ti y para todas las que pedían cap pronto hice mi mejor esfuerzo en terminar este lo mas rapido posible, espero que sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo entretenida. Y bueno el secreto de Bella huiii esa es la trama buena de la historiaa haha :) Intentará revelarselo ? Le será posible?

******Leila Cullen Masen:** Bueno Leila estoy muy con tenta de tenerte por aquí, siempre es bueno que nuevas personas se integren a leer el fic, para conocer opiniones diferentes.

**Yasmin Cullen: **Otra chica nueva por aquí, estoy muy feliz de saber que mi fic ha llegado a mas personas. Gracias.

**Manuela Cullen:** Me alaga que me consideres una excelente escritora, si eso bien de tus palabras las aceptaré con gusto. Espero poder verte por aquí mas seguido, y que con tus comentariso alimentes la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirme. Besoss !

Bueno chicas creo que le di respuesta todas ustedes, ya sea via mensaje y por aquí, si alguna se me quedo olvidada perdonenme y haganmelo saber, Espero haber respondido sus dudas y comentarios sobre el fic. Y bueno ya saben que así como ellas, ustedes tambien pueden externar sus quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, pensamientos o cualqueir cosa que se les ocurra, tanto buena como no tan buena, tod es bien recibido ya que ayuda a creecer como historia y como persona juntos.

Huy bueno les adelanto que Jake probablemente apararezca enel prox capítulo y bueno creo que lo hare EPOV ! Ustedes que dicen ?

Por cierto para las que quieran ver la casa de Lauren chequen el perfil !

**¡ Dejen REVIEWS ! **

**The Rainbow Girl**

**XOXO**


	16. Me había enamorado

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Me había enamorado**

-Srita. Cullen, aquí tiene su comida, que tenga buen provecho – me decía la aeromoza entregándome una bandeja con algo que no se veía muy comestible. Edward, sentado a un lado mío simplemente aguantaba una sonrisa. Para él era muy chistoso que tuviera que aguantar que me llamaran así por el pequeño error de su hermana, y es que según la versión de los hechos que le contamos, es que yo necesitaba viajar a NY para arreglar un papeleo con mi madre y de los boletos se había encargado Alice, pero había cometido un error en los horarios y como me urgía viajar no tuvo más remedio que cederme su boleto con el que iba a viajar acompañando a Edward y el cual estaba a su nombre. Era la cuartada perfecta para solucionar el problema que se nos vino al escuchar esa noticia el viernes por la noche.

_ "…Una fuente muy confiable ha declarado que la internacionalmente modelo y actriz Reene esta residiendo temporalmente en NY donde realiza los preparativos de su Desfile, el cual se asegura revolucionará la industria del vestido. Lo que se sabe hasta el momento es que su hija Isabella, será la modelo principal de este desfile que mantendrá sus puertas cerradas a los medios y solamente se admitirá la entrada a reconocidas personalidades del mundo del espectáculo y la moda, así como escritores, editores de las grandes revistas de moda como VOGUE y que aun así ninguno de ellos tienen permitido la entrada con algún aparato electrónico ya sea de video, fotos o grabación de audio._

_Los medios estamos muy atentos a cualquier avistamiento de una de las más afortunadas chicas en el mundo, la última vez que se le vio públicamente fue hace unos años antes de que entrara a un internado en Francia del nunca tuvimos acceso. Este fin de semana tendremos una oportunidad para observarla más de cerca pues ha circulado por la internet que Isabella estará visitando a su madre para realizar unos arreglos en su vestuario._

_Aun se desconócela residencia de la muchacha, se consideraba que Laguna Beach era la principal opción y donde supuestamente estaría inscrita en preparatoria, nuestras fuentes aun no confirmado nada acerca de su establecimiento, pero esperamos pronto conocer su paradero. Permanezcan sintonizados para recibir las noticas de espectáculo…"_

Muy apenas toqué mi comida, el vuelo duró poco menos de 6 horas, durante el viaje escuché un poco de música y platique con Edward, el tiempo se esfumo y cuando menos pensé ya habíamos aterrizado. Era el momento de la verdad… creo que debí de haberle dicho a Edward sobre los paparazis…así el pobre al menos sabría a que se atiene, aunque bueno… se supone que yo "Isabella Swan" estoy registrada para un vuelo que llega 3 horas más tarde y nada malo debe de pasar, porque ahora solo vengo como un pasajero mas de nombre Alice Cullen.

**EPOV.**

Ella lucía algo agobiada, como preocupada. En cuanto tocamos tierra, recogimos nuestro equipaje, era poco pues solo pasaríamos 2 noches, hoy sábado y el domingo pues el lunes por la mañana regresaríamos a California. Al salir de las puertas de chequeo rumbo al área de espera, Marie se aferro a mi brazo como si intentará con eso ocultar su rostro detrás de mi hombro. Simplemente el sentir se pequeña mano apretar con fuerza mi antebrazo me hizo estremecer, ese contacto que siempre sentía cuando alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo se tocaba… esa corriente eléctrica que emanaba del lugar y recorría mi cuerpo, eso que solo lo sentía con ella… No sabía sí Marie también las sentía, quizá solo era imaginación mía. Salimos por el pasillo principal con el resto de los pasajeros, lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba. Fue increíble ver la cantidad de luces parpadear en todas direcciones en cuanto las personas empezaron a salir… claramente no tenían un objetivo fijo, simplemente tomaban fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Me compadecí de la persona a la que esperaban, probablemente algún famoso, cantante, actor, jugador, la verdad ellos sí que la tenían difícil.

- Pobres celebridades, ¿A quién acosaran esta vez? – pregunté ya a las afueras del aeropuerto, Marie se había tensado en aquellos momentos y decidimos escabullirnos por detrás de las personas para que nos tocaran los flashes, quizá no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos y se sentía incomoda. Tomamos un taxi el cual nos llevaría al hotel que habíamos reservado, en el camino platicamos un poco sobre sí habíamos visitado anteriormente NY, yo por supuesto había acudido un par de veces antes y ella solo una vez pero cuando era más pequeña. Llegamos al lugar donde nos quedaríamos durante un par de días, bajé las maletas y nos encaminamos hacía el hotel. Fue muy agradable ver como Marie quien, como iba bajo el nombre de Alice Cullen, se sonrojaba cuando la recepcionista nos confundió con una pareja y nos quería cambiar las dos suites individuales por una matrimonial, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sus ojos los abrió como platos, juro que casi pude escuchar cómo se aceleraba su corazón, y es que el mío no se quedaba atrás. Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestras habitaciones, estaba una frente a la otra, 512 para ella y 514 para mí.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – preguntaron, mis labios sin que les diera ninguna orden, aunque en realidad moría de hambre, la comida en el avión no fue muy buena. Además, por alguna extraña razón no quería separarme de ella. Aprovecharía al máximo este viaje para pasar más tiempo junto y conocernos, aquellas primeras impresiones no fueron las mejores, tendría que remediar eso y hacer que Marie vuelva a confiar en mí. Ya una vez casi nos habíamos declarado… aun recuerdo ese beso en la puerta de mi habitación, sus labios sobre los míos parecían encajar a la perfecciones, eran dos mitades que formaban parte de una unidad… aun recordaba como quemaba esa suavidad…

- Claro, ¿conoces algún restaurant de la zona? – su dulce y melodiosa voz toco mis oídos haciéndome regresar a la realidad, la cual era mucho mejor pues la tenía aquí frente a mí, en persona – mmm no pero podemos pedir indicaciones a la recepcionista del hotel , ¿Qué te parece? – le dije pensando rápidamente en una opción, a pesar de que había venido un par de veces, no conocía suficientes lugares y los que sí eran demasiado elegantes para una simple cena, aun que por mí, la llevaría al lugar más lujoso del mundo. Ella asintió, y acordamos vernos en el pasillo a las 7:30. Ente en la habitación, era amplia en colores claros, con cuadros y sillones ad hoc, una televisión y un mini frigo-bar. A pesar de estar muy bien decorada, se notaba que los toquen eran monótonos, como una habitación de hotel. Llame a la recepción para pedir que llamaran un taxi para la hora indicada y además de solicitar recomendaciones de restaurantes para cuando bajáramos. No me molesté en sacar y acomoda ropa de la maleta, solo rebusque un poco entre las prendas para encontrar justo lo que buscaba, como no sabía a qué tipo de lugar iríamos, decidí que algo casual lo arreglaría. Me metí a bañar para des estresarme un poco del viaje, ahora que teníamos un poco de tiempo para compartir, me aseguraría de que Marie conociera al verdadero yo, se lo había prometido, ahora tenía esa extraña sensación de querer que ella estuviera bien por sobre todas las cosas, inclusive cuando me dijo lo que cancelar la cita con Lauren accedí, simplemente porque ella me lo había pedido, claro mi papa importaba también, pero creo que aunque ella me hubiera pedido que la acompañara a comprar un chicle en lugar de ir con Lauren lo hubiera hecho. Era impresionante como ella me hacia cambiar, hasta Rose y Alice me lo dijeron hace no mucho tiempo. En un principio cuando la conocí, se me hizo muy interesante, la manera en que podía con todo, la forma en que no le afectaba ni se intimidaba por el hecho de que fuera el más popular, al contrario pareciera como si eso le fuera totalmente común y ella fuera la popular, la requerida, la que siempre está bajo el foco, y aun así todo eso fuera normal, eso fue lo que me hizo querer apartarla de ese mundo de apariencias, aunque en comienzo creía que era simplemente por el hecho de que la corte no la aceptaría y no quería que me vieran con ella, pero poco a poco después de nuestra pequeña riña me di cuenta de lo especial que se había convertido en mi vida. Ahora la quería cerca de mí, no importaba como ni cuando, pero su presencia me hacía sentir bien. Podía dejar todo por ella, enfrentarme a mis _amigos_ por ella, salir de donde había estado escondido, detrás de esa carátula - _Estas enamorado_ - Me dijo mi subconsciente, p-pero… _pero nada, sonríes como tonto cuando la ves, tú mismo lo dijiste, harías todo por ella, eso se llama estar enamorado. _

Ahora lo sabía: Me había enamorado de Marie Swan.

Tan desesperado como estaba por ese nuevo descubrimiento, quería verla, quería decirle, salí rápidamente del baño, me seque, cambie y trate de arreglar mi incontrolable cabello. Gire la perilla de la puerta cuando un pensamiento me invadió ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?, después de todo yo era el que la había alejado, el que le había hecho daño. Yo supe que ella sentía algo, pero eso fue antes de… bueno… antes de eso… y ahora no sabía si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, quizá ahora solo quería que fuéramos buenos amigos, no… yo tendría que ganarme su amor de nuevo, no importaba cómo pero lo conseguiría. Salí un poco más calmado de la habitación, ya era casi la hora acordada, me recargue en la puerta de mi habitación para esperar a que saliera. Pocos minutos después la puerta de su habitación de abrió dando paso a una hermosa mujer, enfundada en un vestido blanco con cinto dorado*, nos saludamos y caminamos rumbo al elevador. Nunca había puesto demasiada atención a su vestimenta, pero ahora que no podía quitar mis ojos de encima, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que su vestido era Versace, y su bolso Gucci, y solo Dios sabe que otra marca con logo extraño eran sus zapatos, era imposible que alguien que no tuviera dinero usara todas esas marcas y juntas a la vez, todo eso lo sabía gracias a las constantes expediciones de compras a las que me veía sometido por Alice, y también a los berrinches que hacía para conseguir prendas de diseñadores exclusivos, cuestión que algunas veces irritaba a mis padres, porque si bien no tenemos ninguna carencia económica y nos damos lujos que algunos no pueden costear, aun esas marcas estaban en "_nuestros límites_" decía papa cada vez que Alice pedía algo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, ahí estaba Marie de nuevo, luciendo como si fuera cuestión de todos los días vestir así, como si ese vestido que llevará puesto no costara más que todo lo que yo estaba usando. Como si fuera totalmente normal y aun así fuera sencillo. Con ese pensamiento alcanzamos la recepción donde teníamos ya una lista corta de restaurants a dónde acudir.

- ¿Cuál nos sugiere? – preguntó Marie a la recepcionista. _Il Lupo_ había sugerido la mujer, yo creía que Marie escogería un restaurant lujoso y caro pero de nuevo me sorprendió, cuando llegamos al lugar estaba casi lleno, era un tipo Restaurant-bar, un lugar al cual estaba seguro Lauren odiaría ir, tan solo con tener que hacer fila. Me baje del taxi ayudando a Marie a salir, nos dirigíamos hacía la fila cuando Marie volteo en respuesta a una voz masculina y gutural a nuestras espaldas.

- ¡Bella!

**

* * *

**

**Chicas siento mucho por haber tardado en actualizar pero es que ya ando en el ultimo mes de clases, afinando proeyctos finales, examenes, tareas y actividades, trataré de subir cap por lo menos una vez a la semana sino es que dos o mas. Espero y me tengan paciencia :)**

**¿Bueno que tal les parecio el CAP?**

**Adivinan quien llamo bella a a BELLAA ! hahaha sí creo que si.. chicas les debo respuesta de reviews ! ahora mismo me pondré a realizar el siguiente cap, ya tengo todo preparado ! No se desesperen , les responderé sus dudas pronto.**

**Ya sabe sí hay algo que no entiendesn diganme y yo se los explico, por cierto el restaurant se llama "Il lupo" quiere decir "El lobo" en italiano:) Sí checaron mi blog sabran por que :) Por cierto ya pueden ver el outfit de esta cena en mi profile :) **

Dejen REVIEWS para saber ´que le sgustó o que no , ya saben las dudas y eso :)

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo aquí conmigo esta historia un poco loquita, me interesa mucho hacerla original y conocer su opinion si han leído algo por el estilo o con situaciones similares , por favor dejenreview !:)

XOXO

The rainbow girl


	17. Solo son muy buenos amigos

Mas vale tarde que nunca así que:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASA!**

Este pequeño adelanto del cap, es especial para tí... por estar al pie del cañon conmigo, aguantanto mis locuras durante el fic ! (:

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Solo son muy buenos amigos**

**EPOV**

¡Qué acabada de suceder! Primero un completo extraño, al menos para mí, alto de tez morena, llama por otro nombre a Marie y después ella salía corriendo a abrazarlo. En un principio creí que estaba asustada, en sus ojos pude notar un poco de sorpresa y temor, pero después solo pude observar cómo salía casi disparada a los brazos del tipo al que según le escuché decir, se llamaba Jake. Una rabia me lleno inmediatamente al ver como Marie estaba en los brazos de otro, nunca me había sentido así antes, y aun mas cuando ella le susurro algo al oído, los vi separarse un poco, pero la mano insistente del muchacho no dejaba la espalda de ella. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla nunca la había visto tan feliz, tenía una sonrisa que parecía iluminar la obscuridad de la noche.

Platicaron algo en susurros y muy rápido, el muchacho dirigió la mirada hacia donde yo estaba para después juntos dirigirse caminando hacia mí. Yo estaba algo tenso, con los puños apretados, era increíble como ella se desplazaba naturalmente a un lado del muchacho, tan relajada, como si sintiera esa confianza con él, como sí entre ellos hubiera algo que yo no desconociera.

- Edward, te presento a Jacob Black, un muy buen amigo – dijo ella, haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes, tome la mano que el individuo me ofreció y la estreche lo más fuerte que pude, el me devolvió el apretón más fuerte de lo que creí. – Un gusto – dije yo, mi voz denotaba un toque amargo. Nos miramos por un corto periodo, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de sentir que no sabía lo que sucedía.

- _Bella, _vamos adentro, _cara_ – escuche como le llamaba de nuevo Bella, aunque no entendí esa última palabra. Jacob nos guió a la entrada del lugar sin tener que hacer fila, quizá era parte del equipo de seguridad o algo por el estilo, aunque bueno, sí ella decía que era su amigo de algún lugar lo debe de conocer. El susodicho se excuso con que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, mucho mejor, ahora sí podría hacerle las preguntas que quería a Marie.

- ¿Porqué te llama Bella? ¿De dónde lo conoces? – le reclamé sin pensarlo, en un tono frío. Debo de admitir que el muchacho me puso de muy mal humor – Y-yo, Edward… he… - me dijo bajando la mirada, me estaba portando como un novio celoso, ella aun no era nada mía… AUN – Verás el es un viejo amigo que conocí cuando…mm bueno cuando viví una temporada en Italia, fue demasiado corto pero aun así entre a una escuela, aun era muy pequeña y no sabía Italiano, pero bueno él fue el único que hablaba mi idioma así que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos – decía ella, ahora entendía el por qué de _Bella, _seguramente el muchacho acostumbraba a llamarla así en su idioma y yo que me imaginaba una doble personalidad o algo… de verdad que estaba paranoico. Mi etapa de enojo había pasado, entendía que quizá se debió a que me sentía un poco confundido con respecto a este joven– ahora entiendo – dije interrumpiéndola - ¿P-perdón? – dijo ella como confundida – sí, ahora entiendo porqué te llama _Bella,_ ¿es algo así como hermosa en español no? – Le explique – he… ha sí… - pareció dudar un poco, ante su respuesta – sí… por eso me dice así – agregó más segura, como si hubiera encontrado la luz dentro de un túnel. Una sonrisa se asomo en su cara y me hizo perder el aliento, ahora tendría que esforzarme más, hoy había comprendido muchas cosas, y dentro de ellas estaba el que no sería el único interesado en Marie y para comprobármelo, cruzando el lugar, se encontraba Jacob, el italiano que observaba insistentemente a Marie. Me di el lujo de observarlo a detalle un poco más, se me hacia algo conocido, esas facciones, y esa complexión, parecían de un adulto joven, pero si observaba mejor su cara denotaba no mas 20 años. _Calvin Klein. _- Es modelo – solté, notando su mirada sobre la mía. La sostuve por unos segundos, para después voltear y observa a Marie quien respondía a mí declaración – Sí, lo es… pero ¿cómo supiste? – Preguntó – porque el sale en el empaque de ropa interior para hombre – declaré. Sí, él era el que modelaba los calzoncillos en ropa interior. Genial, necesitaba un trago para sopesar esto. _Competencia, bien parecido y para colmo MODELO – _Una cerveza por favor – pedí al mesero que se acerco – Lo lamento joven, pero necesito su identificación - _¡Demonios! _ No podía obtener una simple cerveza, se me olvidaba que todavía soy menor de edad – No te preocupes Jimmy, ellos son mis amigos, creo que una no le hará daño, y para la _Bella_ _donna,_ estoy seguro que su preferido sigue siendo el pastís_ con jarabe de plátano, _así que un _Cornichon_ será – declaró Jacob, a quien no había escuchado acercarse – está bien joven, como usted diga – le dijo el mesero - mi padre es el dueño del lugar – declaró Jacob, GENIAL. Una tributo más que agregar: _Competencia, bien parecido, modelo y CASI dueño del lugar._

Jacob o Jake como Marie le decía, no era de origen italiano, sus padres son de América, son nativos Quileutes pero tuvieron una oportunidad de irse para Europa cuando aún era muy pequeño y se lo llevaron. Para mi desgracia, como tenían mucho de no encontrarse, Marie lo invitó quedarse en la mesa con nosotros y no tuve más remedio que poner buena cara frente al tipo. Se enfrascaron en una conversación donde solo me enteré de su origen y poco a poco me fui sintiendo excluido, hablaban como en clave, algunas de las cosas no tenían sentido para mí. Básicamente me dedique a observar como platicaban, ella parecía muy relajada a su lado, reía y tomaba su mano de vez en cuando. Me empecé a preguntar si no eran más que amigos, por la forma en que se trataban pareciera como si compartieran mas de que una bonita amistad, era claro que el muchacho mostraba un interés en ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando entre ellos, y cuando creí no soportar ni un segundo más verlos _tan juntos_, el muchacho se retiro no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos, y mandar saludos a la padres de Marie.

- Claro, mama estará encantada de saber que estas en la ciudad – dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se agrando más cuando agregó – Jake, ¿Qué harás mañana? Te gustaría acompañarme a ver a mama y así no tendría que molestar a Edward de sus labores – agregó. Esto era el colmo, me sentí dolido, conmigo ella siempre se mostraba reacia en cuanto al tema de su familia, quizá si con Alice, Emmet, Jasper o Rosalie hiciera lo mismo lo entendería, pero ellos siempre la podían acompañar a su casa o pasar por ella, mi hermana y Rose, se quedaban a pijamadas y ahora este muchacho que se hace llamar su amigo la va a acompañar toda la tarde a con su madre. Yo ni siquiera la conocía aun, ni siquiera sabía su nombre o el de su padre, quizá ella no confiaba en mí.

-¿Edward?- Su dulce voz me saco de la ensoñación, pestañe un par de veces y asentí – creí que te había perdido. Oye ¿recuerdas el nombre del hotel donde nos hospedamos? Es que Jake pasará por mí, mañana muy temprano – Otra vez con ese, yo que tenía en mente una cena tranquila para platicar y disfrutar de su compañía, todos esos planes se fueron a la borda por culpa de una sola persona: Jacob Black. Sentía envidia, quería ser yo quien estuviera todo el tiempo con ella. Quería ser yo quien mandara saludos a su familia, quería ser yo en quien ella pudiera confiar. Sin demora le di el nombre del hotel, no tanto por estar interesado en que él fuera a recogerla sino porque entre más rápido lo supiera más rápido se retiraría de la mesa y nos dejaría solos. Tardaron unos minutos más en despedirse y cuando por fin se levanto de la mesa y se retiró, no puede más que soltar un bufido. Marie lo dejo pasar. El mesero llego con nuestro postre, un rico helado moka para ella y una rebanada de pan alemán para mí. Los comimos en silencio. La observe y parecía un poco ansiosa, tenía la mirada baja y tomaba con las dos manos el envase del helado.

- No es lo que parece, yo puedo explicarte todo – dijo de repente. Oh claro, ella debe de pensar que estoy celoso por su situación con Jacob, tal vez crea que yo piense que son algo más que amigos – y-yo bueno, yo soy – dijo tratando de explicarse. Aunque me dolía el hecho de que se llevara muy bien con él, tenía que dejar en claro que aun no somos nada y ella no tiene por qué darme explicaciones. Pero bueno el ver que ella se preocupaba por aclararme la situación me hacía sentir parte importante – yo entiendo, solo son muy buenos amigos y tenían mucho sin verse – me apresuré a cortarla, ella no tenia porque darme explicaciones - seguramente mañana podrán ponerse al corriente – me atreví a agregar. Ella soltó un suspiro, y muy bajo agregó – si quizá después - comimos el resto del postre en silencio.

Esta cena no fue para nada lo que tenía pensado, todo fue muy extraño desde que pisamos New York. Esta noche había experimentado diferentes sentimientos hacia ella. Desde la necesidad de protegerla cuando parecía asustada por esos fotógrafos en el aeropuerto, cuando me la quería comer a besos al verla en ese vestido blanco lista para la cena, confusión cuando me di cuenta que no sabía muchas cosas de ella, celos de ese tipo que parecía saber y compartir demasiadas cosas con ella y ahora la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y tener la menor idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Era inimaginable cual sería su reacción hacia las cosas, ella siempre tan diferente de las demás, siempre tan segura, siempre tan independiente y con su propio brillo. No estaba realmente seguro cual de todas sus cualidades me logro enamorarme. Quizá todas ellas lograron su cometido. Ahora mi tarea más importante era saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, después de aquel devastador inicio, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto para no darme cuenta de lo especial que ella es y querer tener un _lo nuestro_ oculto de aquellos a quien llamaba amigos.

El camino al hotel fue silencioso, al llegar me apresure para abrir su puerta y verla deslizar esas níveas piernas fuera del auto. Mañana sería un día muy largo sin ella a mi lado, pensando que esta con otro. Caminamos rumbo a nuestras habitaciones, tomamos el elevador, y al salir dimos vuelta en el pasillo hacia nuestras recámaras. Nos detuvimos frente a nuestras puertas, uno frente al otro.

- Edward… muchas gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios de esas que te dejan sin aliento y te hacen olvidar hasta tu nombre. Sin darme cuenta me acerque poco a poco – Bella… - susurre muy cerca de su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par justo como cuando Jacob la había nombrado fuera del restaurant – Eres _Bella, bellísima - _ Tuvo la misma reacción. Eso me decía que no era el hombre si no el nombre lo que le provocaba esa mirada de sorpresa para después dejar paso ese brillo exótico color chocolate. Nos quedamos así por unos pocos segundos más, contemplando el alma del otro a través de nuestros ojos. Sin percatarme nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente para que su mano estuviera en mi mejilla y la mía en su cintura. Nuestros labios casi se rozaban, y podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Lentamente ella se acerco más y más y cuando creí que nuestros labios nuevamente iban a danzar juntos, ella inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha y en mi oído susurro – Buenas noches Edward – para después dejar un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios y darse media vuelta al entrar a su habitación. Me quede todavía unos segundos más ahí estático en la misma posición disfrutando de este pedacito de gloria.

Mañana sería un día muuuy largo. Simplemente tenía que recordar lo que unas horas atrás yo había expresado _Solo son muy buenos amigos._

**BPOV**

Uff hoy fue un día de lo más agitado. Esos paparazzis nunca duermen, y el verlos en el aeropuerto puso mis nervios a flor de piel. Pero gracias a Edward que logro tranquilizarme nada paso a mayores. Casi me voy de espaldas al escuchar la tan familiar voz de Jake gritándome Bella frente a todos ahí y más importante frente a Edward. No sabía cómo reaccionar y lo primero que hice fue correr a abrazarlo para que dejara de gritarme y así además estaría lejos de Edward para poder decirle al oído que no me llamará así, nos alejamos un poco pues me pregunto por que no quería que me llamara así y yo muy rápidamente le explique. El solo asintió y me pidió que no me preocupase que su excusa fuera su acento. Cuanto presente a los chicos pode notar un poco de tensión entre ambos se miraban retadoramente y Jacob parecía complacido de que el no supiera la verdad. De verdad que estaba nerviosa, el corazón casi sale mi pecho cuando me preguntó por qué me llamaba así. Juro que estuve a punto de decirle la verdad, pero después de decirle que era Italiano el creyó lo del acento y lo dejo ahí, no sin antes agregar que lo había reconocido, ahora sabía que jake era un modelo. Era increíble como no relacionaba las cosas, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Al parecer todo estaba un poco más calmado. Jake se acerco a la mesa un par de veces. Tenía muchas ganas de platicar con él, tenía mucho que no lo veía y bueno el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, así que lo invite a sentarse con nosotros, no creo que Edward se molestara, de todas maneras el estaba muy serio hoy. Jake le conto a Edward sobre sus orígenes, y después de eso, nos enfrascamos en una conversación donde cada pregunta que Jake formulaba era como un paso más lejos de Edward y uno más cerca de la verdad, yo trataba de que Edward no se diera cuenta pero parecía muy centrado en algo… como si estuviera analizando la situación.

Cuando Jake se paró de la mesa, yo realmente creí que Edward me había descubierto, estaba en extremo serio y un poco irritado. No me quedaba de otra más que contarle, no había salida atrás. Cuando traté de explicarme el me detuvo alegando que entendía mi situación, que según él, Jake y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y necesitábamos tiempo para ponernos al día. Observé a Edward tratando de convencerse de que esa era la opción correcta, y una vez más mi cobardía lo dejó hacerse una idea errónea de lo que en realidad era.

Mi tercer susto llego frente a nuestro cuarto de hotel, mis ojos por poco y salen de sus cuencas cuando lo escuche llamarme Bella, no creí posible el sentir al mismo tiempo dos cosas opuestas. Mi nombre en sus labios era la melodía más dulce que jamás escuche, pero cuando reconocí y reaccione a lo que había dicho mi mundo se derrumbo y por momento pude darme cuenta de lo importante que Edward se había vuelto en mi vida. Si antes, cuando creía que era solo una persona más, me era difícil contarle sobre mí, ahora que tenía una mejor idea de lo que el significaba en mi vida sería una tortura cada día el ocultarle la verdad, aun mas sabiendo que él hacia todo lo posible para dejar las mascaras atrás y que cada día pelearía por su individualidad.

* * *

**Uff chicas primero que nada MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUI AL PENDIENTE, se que tarde milenios en subirlo y para serles sincera es el cap que me ha costado mas trabajo escribir ! Espero y sea de su agrado ! (:**

**Bueno como siempre les digo, me encanta escuchar de ustede en sus mensajes, comentarios, reviews ! Sí les gusta como va la historía, si tienen laguna sugerencia, duda o queja estoy abierta a recibirlas ! recuerden no se olviden de pasar a mi blog www . therainbowgirl . blog . com (:**

**Las quiero demasiado por seguir aquí al pie del cañon ! Espero actualizar prontiiiss !**

**XOXO**


	18. La respuesta era simple

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: La respuesta era simple**

Si bien Edward se había convertido en un parte muy importante de mi vida tendría que manejar muy bien mis cartas para revelarle el secreto. Los periodistas no ayudaban en nada pues en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto al taller de costura de mi madre interceptaron el auto de Jake el cual al ser un descapotado tenía total acceso visual a sus pasajeros. Lo bueno era que había tomado las precauciones necesarias, llevaba unos lentes enormes el cabello recogido y una gorra, sé que eso me evidenciaba demasiado, pero no serviría de nada el tratar de hacer como si no estuviera, pues los medios estaban ya más que enterados sobre mi presencia en la ciudad y mi amistad con el "súper modelo" como le llamaban Jacob Black.

El día fue agotador…muy agotador, entre las platicas con mi madre y las múltiples pruebas de vestuario estaba mental y físicamente cansada. Una llamada de Edward fue lo único que basto para que una sonrisa se volviera a pintar en mi rostro, estaba sentada descansando en la oficina de mi madre sobre como regresaría al hotel cuando su número se registro en mi BlackBerry.

- Hola - respondí de un salto

- Hola – escuche su melodiosa voz del otro lado del auricular – ¿Cómo fue tu día? – preguntó.

- Genial, fue muy bueno ver y platicar con mi madre de nuevo – le dije

- Me da mucho gusto, oye mmm – lo escuche dudar un poco - ¿sí? – Lo incité – quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo esta noche, a escucharme tocar…. Mmm se que es un poco egocéntrico de mi parte invitarte a verme pero mmm bueno pensé que sería mejor que si solo te quedaras en la habitación del hotel, así que mmm bueno tal vez tu ya tengas planes, lo siento no quise… - habló demasiado rápido para ser el, apenas y le pude comprender – Edward – le interrumpí – estaría encantada de acompañarte, siempre es un placer escucharte tocar – mi madre atrajo mi atención con un carraspeo y me di cuenta que aun estaba en la habitación. Ella me mirada con ojos expectantes, al terminar la conversación con Edward, Reene me bombardeo de preguntas sobre él, ¿Quién era?, ¿Dónde lo conocí?, ¿Cómo lo conocí? Y la más importante, ¿me gustaba? Creo que era obvio, desde un inicio Edward me cautivo, aquella noche en el restaurant, aquella primera vez que lo escuche tocar, sin darme cuenta el atrajo mis sentidos.

La respuesta era simple… sí.

Edward me gustaba, ya lo había aceptado una vez, el problema era que, ahora no solamente me gustaba, este sentimiento iba más allá de lo que creí que él o alguien más despertaría en mi, con todo su encanto y caballerosidad, con sus defectos y manías, esa forma de caer para después levantarse, de luchar y defender su causa hasta el fin, ese Edward que no tenía nada que esconder, ese Edward que ahora había prometido cambiar…

- Y tesoro… ¿El sabe sobre ti? – Oh, creo que esta es la pregunta más importante.

-No mama, así se quedará hasta que sepa qué hacer con ello – le respondí en un susurro. Hasta yo podía escuchar el rastro de tristeza en mi voz. Con mi madre no había secretos, Jacob se excuso pues ya era algo tarde, y así nos dio un poco de privacidad a René y a mí. Le conté TODO… y con todo me refiero a TODO. Reene respetó mi decisión, y aconsejó que no hiciera nada imprudente hasta que mi mente estuviera segura que _el chico_ iba enserio, de lo cual estaba consciente, pero algo que agregó al final, me confundió:

- Deja que tu mente acepte lo que tu corazón dice.

El camino al hotel fue largo, empezando con la salida del taller donde logré pasar desapercibida de los paparazis. Lo peor, fue estar sentada sola con tiempo de sobra para pensar. Lo que mi madre me había dicho hizo un eco en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Le dí vueltas aquellas simples palabras como si fueran la ecuación más difícil de resolver. Aun ahora que estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación esperando a que Edward llegara por mí pensaba en aquello. Me pare un poco para calmar mi ansiedad, pasee frente al espejo una y otra vez observando mi figura. Un vestido negro con finos tirantes se entallaba a mi cuerpo*, cortesía de mi madre. No sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos a ir, así que me decidí por un look elegante pero casual. Pegue un brinco en cuanto la puerta sonó…

Desde la ventanilla del avión podía ver como el sol se escondía, era el crepúsculo, estábamos en casa. Con esta impresionante vista rememoré la maravillosa noche que Edward compartió conmigo. El lugar era impresionante, un salón con mesas redondas, velas para iluminar el lugar, y un escenario al fondo con un enorme piano blanco. Edward tocó varias piezas para la audiencia mientras yo lo observaba sentada en una de las mesas de primera fila. Sus dedos se deslizaban como nubes en el cielo, la música dominaba mis sentidos y los llevaba a tal gloria que es incapaz de ser descrita. Sé que mirar fijo a una persona es de mala educación, pero era simplemente irresistible el despegar la vista de Edward. Quien fuera que lo viera tocando el piano y asegurara que esto no era para él, debía estar ciego. Sí se observaba con detalle, podía notar como sus ojos bailaban al compás de las notas y sus largos y níveos dedos acariciaban las teclas como los pétalos de rosas más suaves que jamás existieron. Cada cuando me volteaba a ver, y una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios. Sus profundos ojos verdes hacia que me perdiera en la inmensidad de su color. Aun estaba recordando aquello cuando la voz del piloto nos daba la bienvenida.

- ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! - exclama Alice, desde el asiento trasero del Volvo. Ella fue al aeropuerto en el auto de Edward, pero ahora era él quien manejaba de regreso. La razón por la que tuvo que tomar el auto de Edward y no su Smart era porque desafortunadamente para el auto y afortunadamente para ella, el pequeño smart fue prácticamente aplastado por un camión de mudanzas mientras lo dejaba estacionado fuera de la casa de una de sus amigas – De seguro trajiste un montón de cosas, y además no me habías dicho que eras amiga de Jacob Black, esa clase de secretos no se le guardan a las amigas – me reclamaba chistosamente la pequeña.

- Fue un viaje asombroso, extrañaba mucho a mi madre, y poder pasar un tiempo con ella me hizo tener en cuenta muchas cosas, platicamos de todo, realmente me hizo bien obtener un poco de consejos maternos por su parte – le expresé, rememorando aquella platica en el taller de mi madre. Sus sabías palabras que me hicieron pensar y darme cuenta de lo que creía sentir por Edward – Seguramente lo mejor de todo fue pasar ese tiempo con Jacob – apuntó Alice. Pues de camino ya le había contado buena parte de lo que había hecho y compartido con Jake. Instintivamente Edward me miro por el costado, como esperando mi respuesta. La verdad, El tiempo con Jake fue maravillo, después de no verlo por años fue muy grato el volver a reencontrarnos, pero la verdad era… - No niego que fue muy divertido volver a ver a jake después de todo este tiempo, pero estoy completamente segura que lo mejor de este viaje – aun podía sentir la mirada de Edward por el lado izquierdo – fue haber compartido con tu hermano esa magnífica noche cuando me invito a escucharlo tocar – le dije, con una voz serena y llena de profundidad. Alice, acepto la respuesta y no hizo ningún comentario más, se reclino en el asiento trasero y cruzo los brazos pensativa, asintió una vez y después perdió su mirada por la venta. Yo voltee mi torso al frente y pude observar cómo se elevo un poco la comisura de los labios de Edward.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, un silencio cómodo donde cada uno iba reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos. El final del día lo pasamos contándole a Esme y a Carlisle los acontecimientos, me recibieron como otra hija más que regresaba con Edward, no como simplemente una amiga de sus hijos. Fue muy cómodo sentirse así. La familia Cullen es genial, especialmente Edward quien al día siguiente se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarme a la escuela, pues Alice al no tener transporte se iría con Jasper y como siempre Rosalie con Emmet, así que no quería ser una tercera rueda.

A partir de ese día Edward y yo éramos casi inseparables, íbamos a la escuela juntos y a nuestras clases también ó si no compartíamos salón el me acompañaba al mío, era como sí nuestro mundo girara en la misma orbita que el otro. En un comienzo la mayoría de los estudiantes nos miraban curiosos y el trío de zorras obviamente no soportaban en hecho de que Edward prefiriera estar con sus hermanos y más conmigo antes que con ellas. Aunque cabe destacar que al paso de los días aprendieron a comportarse porque por lo menos frente a Edward las tipas me sonreían muy hipócritamente. Y ni hablar de Mike que ahora estaba más que insoportable sobre mí, alguna que otra clase que compartía con el y sin los chicos, se ponía de pesado realizando insinuaciones cada que podía.

Me quedaban un par días para regresar a mi casa, y la verdad no quería salirme de mi ahora nuevo proclamado hogar Cullen. Esta extraña novedad se había convertido en rutina. Todas las mañanas el me esperaba con esa sonrisa suya tan radiante bajo las escaleras, desayunábamos juntos ya que por algún motivo no había rastro de los demás chicos en las mañanas y después nos dirigíamos a la escuela. Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas triviales sobre él, como que los sándwich los prefiere comer sin orillas, o que cuando se duerme se tapa todo menos los pies, cuestión que descubrí una noche mientras de nuevo me equivocaba de habitación. También aprendí cosas más importantes como que desde los 5 años toca el piano por que su abuela le enseño, o que es extremadamente leal a las personas que ama.

Las asesorías de piano que me tocaban darle a Edward eran solo una forma de esquivar las constantes invitaciones de las otras chicas, además de pasar un montón de tiempo juntos. Habíamos ido innumerables veces al cine, al parque, a la playa juntos y con los chicos, nos habíamos convertido en algo más que amigos sin llegar a ser pareja.

A pesar de todo esto aun existía esa brecha entre nosotros, con secretos o más bien mentiras por mi parte y una pequeña porción de renuencia en él a aceptarme dentro de su círculo siempre habría algo que nos mantenía alejados. Claro yo había descubierto muchas cosas sobre el pero así como yo hice mis preguntas el también indago en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de las cosas no se las podía decir.

-¿Y cómo fue que supiste que Rosalie era modelo? – preguntó recordando uno de esos días en los que nos habíamos peleado, yo le había echado en cara ese dato. Me tomó por sorpresa, y no tuve de otra más que mentirle sobre que Alice se le había escapado decirme. También me pregunto mucho sobre los lugares donde me había mudado, el porqué me habían metido a un internado a Francia y lo cual llevaba a mis padres y su trabajo.

- Bueno he estado en Italia, Londres, España, Grecia y por último en Francia, todos por cambios de trabajo para mis papas, sabían que tanta mudanza no era bueno para una niña de mi edad, así que decidieron internarme en Francia mientras mi madre hacia mmm bueno una especialidad en su carrera – explique y taje el tema, ya una ocasión le había explicado muy levente a Edward sobre el trabajo de mis padres pero esto era hondar en detalles. Gracias dios cortó el tema y no volvimos a sacarlo a colación.

Era viernes por la tarde en casa de los Cullen, Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el gran sofá de la sala, esperando a que lleguen lo demás con las provisiones para una excelente noche de películas. El tenía mi cabeza en su regazo acariciando mis cabellos suavemente, esta era una costumbre que habíamos tomado para relajarnos. El televisor esta encendido solo por generar ruido las noticias estaban de fondo, de pronto la voz de una señorita cambio la del locutor principal:

_De vuelta al foco después de un par de semanas de calma la Modelo y actriz Reene ha atraído la atención de los medios en la rueda de prensa que ofreció hoy por la mañana en su centro de trabajo –_ mi atención estaba fija en el televisor, sin notarlo y demasiado brusca había volteado mi rostro hacía el aparato, sentí como las manos de Edward dejaron mi cabeza - … _por motivos en la industria la fecha del desfile se moverá para el 28 noviembre… – _Reconocería esa voz dónde fuera, su tono suave y agudo lo había escuchado desde mi primer día de vida, mi madre era quien postrada en el pódium guiaba la conferencia - _gracias a todos por su apoyo se ha llegado a la conclusión de abrir el evento a la prensa … - _ cortaban el reportaje y volvían a la conductora. Mi mente estaba congelada, Reene no me había comentado nada… - ¿Crees que algún día les importe algo más que inmiscuirse en la vida ajena? – Preguntó Edward -_ Por lo cual se cree que a pesar de todos los intentos de la joven hija Isabella por ocultar su identidad por fin tendremos su magnífico avistamiento en este desfile, ¿Ya están ansiosos por el show ? – _preguntó la conductora. La respuesta para ambas cuestiones era simple.

- NO

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicos y chicas, Ya apunto de terminar el primer mes del 2O11 , ¿Como les fue?. Siento mucho, mucho no haber podido actualizar pero bueno en fin la parte agradable es que ya tienen el cap (: Les comento como siempre que tendran el atuendo de Bella en mi profile, ya he subido unas pocas fotos al blog, tambien el cual tengo muuy abandonado. También subiré al profile la foto de la pulsera con forma de cisne de Bella, traté de encontrar algo a lo mas parecido que había descrito pues cuando lo hice no tenia en que basarme. **

**Sin mas por el momento, agradezco cada Review, comentario, alerta, favorito :)**

**Espero poder seguri contando con ustedes y les prometo subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto !**

**Kisses**


	19. Totalmente culpable

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Totalmente culpable**

_Esto se había salido de mis manos, ahora ya sabía la verdad, y solo podía observar su espalda alejarse. Estaba en el piso del pasillo en la escuela y gritaba con mi mano hacía él - ¡Edward, no te vayas! ¡Lo siento! – mientras todos se burlaban de mí. El paro en seco, y se volteo lentamente – No me duele que me hallas mentido, si no el hecho que no confiaras en mi – y con esas palabras tomó a Lauren por la cintura y se alejo… mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y de mi garganta salían sollozos de dolor…_

En ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe. Todo era un sueño, proyección de mi subconsciente que reaccionó a las noticias de unas horas antes, aunque las lágrimas, esas sí eran reales y aun estaban ahí humedeciendo mis ojos. El resto de la tarde pasada había tratado de ignorar este hecho, por lo cual ahora mi mente me traicionaba y lo sacaba a relucir. No había podido hablar con Alice sobre dicho acontecimiento, no tenía ganas de externarlo para así no creer que era real, pero ahora que todo había salido a la luz no podía evitarlo más. Necesitaba decirle a Edward la verdad, no podía arriesgarme a que un tonto periodista llegara de pronto al colegio, o me persiguiera al súper, al cine o aun peor a casa y descubriera todo sin darme ni siquiera oportunidad de explicarle. El despertador marcaba las 3:10 am, hacia apenas 2 horas que nos habíamos quedado dormidos pues duramos despiertos hasta ya entrada la noche, aun así estaba segura que no podría dormir sino le decía _ahora mismo_ la verdad.

Salí del calor que me proporcionaban las sábanas dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad a Edward. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme las sandalias, atravesé la puerta y camine hacia su dormitorio. Frente a su puerta un poco de cobardía me invadió. Tomé la perilla con mi mano, poco a poco la abrí hasta visualizar unas sombras sobre la cama. Me acerque lento como si de ello dependiera mi vida, llegue al borde de la cama y me quede de pie observando la calma que reflejaba su rostro, su cabello tan despeinado y perfecto como siempre, sus cejas un tono más obscuras que su broncínea cabellera, sus ojos y pestañas que invitaban a tocarlas, y por ultimo sus labios, ligeramente abiertos que incitaban a _besarlos_. Me odie en el momento. Un arrepentimiento me llenó y ahora solo estaba segura de no poder decirle nada.

De pronto, vi como sus ojos empezaban a abrirse - ¿marieerestu?- preguntó son su voz somnolienta – Shhhh, lo siento – le dije, volteándome para dirigirme a la puerta, pero una mano que conocía muy bien me lo impidió – No te vayas – dijo claramente. No necesite más, y con aquellas palabras, me deslice bajo las sabanas. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y su boca cerca de mi oído – sea lo que sea que te trajo aquí esta noche, no puedo estar más feliz – susurró. Y una vez más, sintiéndome totalmente culpable caí en un profundo sueño.

El resplandor del sol me dio directo en la cara, aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el calor en mi rostro, un olor sorprendente llenaba el ambiente, sin más el suceso de ayer por la noche llegó a mí y con ellos mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía concebir el hecho de mi cobardía, en lugar de eso me metí en su cama bajo la calidez de sus brazos, refugiándome como niña chiquita. El yacía acostado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su rostro hundido en mi cabello, me separé un poco para apreciarlo, la serenidad de su cara lleno mi corazón, y nuevamente la culpa me invadió. Tenía que hablar con alguien, tenía que escuchar la opinión externa, o simplemente necesitaba desahogarme…

Me deslice rápida y suavemente para no despertarlo. Me quede unos instantes de pie como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y para evitar que se despertara antes de que saliera de su habitación, detuve a mi mano inquieta y desobediente que pretendía tocar su aun mas desordenado cabello, gire con dirección a la puerta y cruce el pasillo.

-Alice, vamos Alice, despierta – dije entrando a la habitación de mi amiga, ella entre abrió los ojos, murmurando algo que no entendí – Vamos Ali, esto es serio, es sobre…Ed-Edward – y solo basto la mención de su nombre para que la pequeña saliera disparada de su cama al tocador –Espera, no tardo ni 30 segundos – gritó desde dentro del mismo, yo me senté en el borde de su cama con mi cabeza en las manos, estaba realmente consternada, y confundida, parte de mí quería gritarle lo que era, pero otra parte me decía que no lo hiciera que con ello traería consecuencias muy graves. De pronto sentí como se ponía a mi altura y sus pequeños brazos a mí alrededor. Se detuvo un poco y sentí como olfateaba mi cabello - Has estado con el esta mañana – aseveró, sin nota de duda en su voz – Mas bien toda la noche – le dije en un susurro. Ella me separo un poco y observo mi rostro, casi pude estar consciente de que me leía hasta el alma, pero aun así preguntó – Vamos chica, cuéntamelo - dijo alegrando un poco el tono y poniéndose de pie, se subió a la cama, se cruzo de piernas y esperó.

- No puedo más, Ali, tengo que decírselo, pero no puedo… –solté entre sollozos – ayer por la tarde, mientras los esperábamos, anunciaron en la Tv algo sobre el desfile…esto es malo Alice, tengo el tiempo contado en el desfile se sabrá todo… - sollocé lanzándome una vez más a su abrazo, _se sabrá todo_ y de repente, me acordé de Rose, no había pensado en Rose, y las consecuencias que le atraería todo esto. Pero no había otra culpable más que mi madre - ¡Reene ni siquiera me aviso!, ella sabe, lo sabe muy bien… sabe todo lo que… - para ese entonces yo estaba llena de enojo despotricando en contra de la mujer que medio la vida – Calma - me decía Alice con una mano en mi hombro - estoy segura que sea lo que sea tiene solución decía la pequeña- no, Alice, esta vez no…

Pase un par de horas en la habitación de Alice, contándole todo… incluso hicimos video llamada con Rose, ella también estaba muy preocupada con la situación, claro ella mas por el desfile. Lo que en realidad me tenia agobiada no era el hecho de tener que salir a dar la cara públicamente si no tener que decirle a Edward, aun me sentía algo insegura, pero él me había demostrado varias veces que contaba con su apoyo de una y mil maneras. Alice como buena hermana apoyaba a su hermano, pero aun así me decía que cualquier decisión que tomará ella la aceptaría. Bajamos por unos bocadillos a la cocina, pues ya era más de mediodía y gracias a Dios no me encontré con nadie, aun así extrañaba el hecho de no haber visto a Edward toda la mañana, era como si quisiera tenerlo cerca y platicar, pero a la distancia y sin hablar. Irónico.

No había tenido la suerte de comunicarme con mi madre, sus teléfonos marcaban fuera de área u ocupado… era como si el destino me dijera que tendría que resolverlo yo sola, Alice me había hecho comprender que mi supuesto enojo hacia mi madre no era más que la frustración acumulada de no saber cómo manejar la situación. Con el paso de los minutos mi miedo y desesperación crecían… sentía como si en cualquier momento la casa Cullen se iba a llenar de paparazis y descubrirían mi identidad, o quizá simplemente Edward lo vería en las noticas y entraría por esa puerta para reclamarme - ¡ Por favor Bella, no es como sí algún paparazi fue entrar por la venta ! – me grito Alice, ya algo irritada por mi comportamiento. Y en ese preciso momento lo supe. Y no era como hace algunas horas por la noche, donde un arrebato de miedo provocado por sueños turbulentos lo produjo, esta vez, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, yo nunca había sido insegura con respecto a nadie, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, y nunca nadie me había afectado tanto para ponerme así…

Estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Y aunque él, después de todo, quizá no sentía más que una profunda amistad, si quería en algún futuro intentar algo con él, tenía que ser sincera desde este momento. Lo que me impedía decirle todo era el miedo a perderlo, eso lo sabía ahora, aunque bien dicen que no puedes perder nada que nunca has tenido, pero aun así, no quería que se alejara de mi lado, tanto que había estado insistiendo sobre los secretos que guardaba y les mascaras que ponía, y yo era exactamente igual. No es que ya no tuviera miedo, al contrarío estaba un poco mas irritada y un poco más nerviosa, pues la decisión estaba tomada, solo faltaba el cómo y cuándo…

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Alice después de haberle explicado la serie de pensamientos que me llevaron a la resolución final – Creo que entre más pronto mejor – le dije, maquinando en la mente el plan que llevaría a cabo – El siempre ha querido conocer mi casa, es algo que lo intriga, me lo ha dicho, así que Alice… hoy regreso a mi Hogar dulce Hogar – le comenté, de todas maneras solo faltaba un día para que mi madre regresara a la mansión y yo con ella, un día más o un día menos no harían la diferencia, estoy segura que mi madre no se molestaría si me cambiaba antes.

En cuanto ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi plan, salí disparada del cuarto de Alice, digo tampoco es como si fuera a esperar su aprobación. Prácticamente ya tenía casi todo en las maletas, pues me iba mañana, ya me había despedido de Esme el viernes cuando partió en un pequeño viaje acompañando a Carlisle en unos negocios, y casi todo estaba listo. Estaba guardando unas cuantas pertenencias en las maletas mas mientras pensaba cómo le pediría a Edward que me llevase a casa...

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte? – su voz sonó desde atrás de mi, sorprendiéndome. Él estaba recargado sobre el marco de mi puerta, y se veía endemoniadamente guapo. Claro a la percepción de sus ojos seguramente pareciera como si lo que más deseara fuera salir de aquel lugar, con una qué otra cosa tirada por aquí y por allá, y mi inesperada prisa por recoger todo, seguramente lo mal interpretaría. Pero sea como sea tenía que decirle hoy mismo sobre el secreto

EPOV

Mi relación con Marie había mejorado muchísimo, puedo decir que somos muy buenos amigos, aunque yo realmente quería algo más con ella, pero siempre sentía una barrera invisible que no me permitía acercarme lo suficiente y dejaba de presionar. Por ella había cambiado, y para bien. Pasaba más tiempo con mis hermanos y sus parejas que con aquellos que llamaba amigos y se burlaban a Marie. Había llegado a conocerla muy bien sin que ella me contara tanto, la mayoría de las cosas las deducía por pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Sabía que miraba al suelo cuando se sentía culpable, lo cual hacia seguido cuando le preguntaba sobre sus padre y sobre su vida. Eso era algo que me intrigaba, su vida, por lo regular, muchas de las chica con las que solía salir alardeaban sobre todas pertenencias gracias a su dinero, pero Marie, ella no, ella… Bueno simplemente ella es diferente. Sabía que jugaba con su achocolatada cabellera cuando estaba nerviosa y que cada vez que se contenía de decir algo se mordía el labio. Pero fuera de sus gustos personales y sus maneras, no conocía a detalle de su vida.

Había dormido mejor que ninguna otra noche, claro estaba seguro que todo se debía a tenerla entre mis brazos, pero esto simplemente no podía ser todo felicidad, al despertarme me encontré con un vacío que reclamaba su presencia. Mis dudas y preocupaciones empezaron a llenar mi mente. Quizá ella no deseaba lo mismo, quizá se arrepintió de haberse quedado, ó quizá esta muy enojada conmigo. Era demasiado frustrante, lo que me tenía aun mas intrigado era la razón de su visita, ahora era cuando me arrepentía no haberla dejado explicarme. Seguramente estaría con Alice, pues toda la mañana no la vi por la casa, lo que me ponía mas ansioso. Subía las escaleras cuando vi su figura correr por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. Me apresuré a subir para poder alcanzarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, poner las cosas en claro. Lo que vi cuando llegue a su habitación me dejo congelado. Ella empacaba sus cosas rápidamente como si quisiera salir de ahí en ese mismo instante. No sabía que me afectaba mas, si saber que quizá yo era la causa de que ella se fuera un poco antes, pues según tenía entendido ella se iba mañana, ó si era el hecho de simplemente se iba y ya no la iba a tener cerca. Normalice un poco el ritmo de mi agitada respiración mientras la observe unos segundos más sin que se percatara de mi presencia.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte? – le dije calmadamente, lo cual aun así a sorprendió. Al voltear su rostro era ilegible. No me respondió así que continúe - Tenía entendido que te ibas a hasta mañana… creí que quizá podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos – esto últimos salió sin que yo lo ordenara. Siempre me pasaba que con ella hablaba de más.

Pareció dudar un poco antes de contestarme pero al final dijo – sí yo también lo creía, pero… mmm surgió algo que tengo que hacer inmediatamente – dijo, clavando mi miraba como queriendo darle significado que me involucraba pero no logre entender – Necesitas que te ayude en algo – El buen caballero en mi salió a la luz – ¿Me llevarías a casa? – preguntó con tal naturalidad que no creí posible. Ella quien tanto parecía querer alejarme de todo lo que involucraba su vida, su familia, su pasado, ahora me pedía que la llevara a aquel lugar que tanto le había insistido con anterioridad en visitar. No había rastro de broma en su voz, más bien parecía como una sería pregunta de la cual dependían muchas cosas. Mi mente empezó a maquilar un millón de razones por las cuales ella quería que la llevara, algo debía ser muy importante para que me pidiera a mí llevarla ahí. ¿Porqué no Alice? Ha sí ella ya no tenía auto ¿Tendría esto que ver con eso muy importante que menciono sobre regresar a su casa antes? - ¿Edward? - me saco se mis pensamientos su dulce voz - ¿Y bien? – Preguntó de nuevo. – Sí – Le respondí.

No me había percatado de las gigantescas maletas aun lado de su puerta, hasta que ella las señaló para que la ayudase a bajar. Una vez todo en mi volvo, dispusimos camino hacia su casa, la cual por supuesto no sabía dónde estaba. Al preguntarle la dirección simplemente me dijo que siguiera sus indicaciones. Salimos de la zona de viviendas donde estaba mi casa rumbo a la carretera principal. El silencio en el auto era anticipatorio. Solo hablaba para dar unas indicaciones. Sentía que nos alejábamos de la zona mayormente poblada de casas. Ese era un rumbo que no frecuentaba, pero estaba seguro que era el área mayor de Laguna Beach, el área de condominios y celebridades ¿Era eso? Celebridades… Jacob Black. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Seguramente su amiguito se había mudado a la zona y ella prefirió pasar su último día con él. Claro. Mi mandíbula se tensó y apreté el volante – Das vuelta a la izquierda en la que sigue y de ahí hasta el fondo – dijo mirándome curiosamente.

Hice lo que me indico, aun sintiendo su mirada en mí. Al dar la vuelta pude observa una calle larga que terminaba en pequeña curva, todas las mansiones eran impresionantes, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces el tamaño de mi casa. Al llegar al final de la calle corroboré mis sospechas, un montón de fotógrafos como aquella vez en el aeropuerto rodeaban el último portón dorado con caseta. Ella venía a ver a Jacob Black. – Impresionante - dije abriendo los ojos un poco. Ella siguió mi mirada y su reacción me sorprendió. Observe como se agachaba y se cubría la cabeza con las manos, tomo su celular y marco rápidamente un número – Abre la puerta Joe… sí ¡soy yo! quien más va a tener el numero de la caseta de mi casa, vamos rápido que hay muchos de ellos – Y de pronto todo encajo…

* * *

**WOW, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? A que no se lo esperaban ¿He? Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que siguen aquí al pie de la historía, que desde comienzos apoyaron esta deschabetada idea mia y también a la nuevas que se nos unen en el viaje. Quiero decirles que traigo otra idea para otro Fic sobre twilight obviamente, dandole vueltas a mi cabeza. Pero no quiero desarrollar nada hasta no tener terminada esta historía. Sí de por sí muy apenas puedo actualizar esta imaginase con dos.**

**Enfin, muchas grcias por sus Reviews, Alerts, Favs ! Me encanta leer todo lo que comentan. Cada uno de sus reviews cuenta para alentarme a seguir escribiendo. **

**Nos vemos, y recuerden que cualquier duda aquí estoy para resolverla, besitos y abrazos !**

**POR CIERTO, COMO NOTA INTERESANTE: LA HISTORIA NO ESTABA PLANEADA SEGUIR ESTE CURSO, PERO COMO YA ME CANSE DE QUE EDWARD LLAME A BELLA, MARIE , PUES DECIDÍ HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO, _¿USTEDES COMO CREEN QUE ERA LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL?_**


	20. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, increíble

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: ISABELLA MARIA SWAN, increíble.**

EPOV

Su ropa de diseñador, su evidente rechazo a contar sobre sí misma, su despampanante auto, sus diversos viajes por toda Europa y sobre todo su personalidad y total naturalidad ante los hechos que para muchos parecen ajenos en el mundo del espectáculo fueron pistas evidentes que mi subconsciente supo encajar pero mi mente no quería aceptar. Ahora que la verdad estaba frente a mis ojos, era difícil de asimilar. Ahora entiendo ese día en el aeropuerto y sus constantes nervios, sus evasiones cuando le preguntaba sobre su pasado y el trabajo de sus padres.

No nos detuvimos ni un instante en medio de todas esas personas, en cuanto alcanzamos las rejas, estas se abrieron y unos hombres en traje salieron a retener a los fotógrafos y reporteros. Seguí el camino hacia la única mansión del vasto lugar. El camino estaba rodeado por palmeras y era suficientemente grande para albergar dos camiones de ancho o cuatro carros pequeños. Tenía bordes en color crema y pequeñas plantas lo adornaba. Al final del camino una casa cuatro veces el tamaño de la mía se elevaba. Me estacioné lentamente frente a la puerta principal, dejando muy atrás la caseta de la entrada. Solo cuanto estuve seguro que _ella_ no corría peligro me atreví a mirarla. Aun seguía agachada en el asiento y poco a poco se reincorporaba. Sus grandes ojos chocolates me miraron por primera vez después de este descubrimiento. Podía ver en ellos sorpresa, incertidumbre pero sobre todo miedo, existía una nota de terror que me hacía sentir ganas de protegerla.

Me sentía más confundido que nunca. Tenía esa necesidad de querer abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero en el fondo el resentimiento contra ella iba creciendo dentro de mí, y me impedía estrecharla entre mis brazos. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas grande era este sentimiento. Sus profundos ojos chocolate me observaban, y sus labios se separaron en varios en intentos para pronunciar palabra. Yo la miraba expectante… Una vez más sus labios se separaron. – Edw… -

-¡Bella, hija! Pronto entra a casa – Exclamó una mujer a sus espaldas, era alta, bellísima, era Reene…Swan, ¿Quién no la conocería? Si es el ídolo de mi hermana, sí es de lo único que hablan en la televisión sí es… la madre de _ella. _ Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su nombre. Y de nuevo el resentimiento golpeaba en mi pecho…

BPOV

No sabía si me escondía de Edward o de los paparazis. No quería verlo a la cara pero sabía que no podía permanecer en esta posición por siempre. Además aun estaba en su auto y ya no escuchaba el sonido de los paparazis. Poco a poco reuní la fuerza para mirarlo. Sus esmeraldas profundas me observaban. Era una expresión ilegible, no podía saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente. Me aterrorizaba el hecho de imaginarlo lejos de mí. Varias veces trate de decirle y explicarle pero mi cuerpo no encontraba la voz, el miedo de perderlo me hacía perder el hilo las ideas, no sabía por dónde empezar, que decirle, como explicárselo. Su rostro era sereno, y me observaba con intensidad, buscando respuestas a las preguntas que sus ojos reclamaban, quería responder a todo, en un último intento solo salió a susurro la mitad de su nombre antes de escucharme interrumpida por mi madre…

Al girar mi rostro y verla, supe que ya no había paso atrás que dar. Las cosas habían sucedido y ahora tenía que enfrentarla la situación y dar la cara. Edward se merecía eso y más. Salimos del auto y lo primero que sentí fue los brazos de Reene a mí alrededor, por mi parte no perdía de vista las reacciones de Edward, quien se encontraba a cierta distancia de nosotros observándonos. Mi madre notó su presencia y percibí como se tensó.

- Tranquila, es hijo de Esme – dije haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes. Al instante ella bajo la guardia y lo saludo – Un gusto Emmet, Bella me ha platicado mucho de ustedes – le dijo – Oh lo siento mama, es Edward, el otro hermano de Emmet y Alice – dije corrigiéndola. De inmediato ingresamos a la casa con paso rápido dejando atrás el poco bullicio que se alcanzaba a escuchar de los fotógrafos. Observe a Edward contemplar la mansión, no sabía lo que pensaba, así que pedí a mi madre nos dejara solos para tener la inevitable charla, después le explicaría a ella. Lo seguí mientras prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacía. Pasó por el gran vestíbulo con dirección a la recepción, note como se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala común y ahí por fin dirigió su mirada a mí. Lo mire por unos segundos y atravesé la habitación sin detenme a su lado. Al llegar al otro extremo abrí una puerta y lo invite a entrar. Ambos la atravesamos y note un jadeo por su parte. El gran piano de cola blanco se encontraba en la mitad de la obscura habitación que apenas se encontraba iluminada por unos candelabros que simulaban velas encendidas. Proporcionaban un ambiente de seriedad e intimidad.

Edward se acerco al instrumento sin pronunciar palabra. El silencio me estaba matando pero tenía la resolución de contarle todo como fuera que las cosas se dieran. Sus níveos dedos recorrieron la superficie del piano hasta las teclas. Toco un par de notas antes de girarse hacia mí. Era hora de la verdad…

- Edward, en verdad lo siento…- le dije mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes. Quería transmitirle con cada letra que pronunciaba, que todo cuanto decía estaba lleno de una infinita honestidad y arrepentimiento - No quería que las cosas se dieran de esta manera… justamente hoy pensaba decirte todo… p-pero… esos paparazis siempre se entrometen, se que ellos no tiene la culpa, pero y-yo…

- ¿Desde cuándo lo saben ellos? – Su pregunta no me sorprendió, después de las palabras que cruzó con mi madre era de esperarse - ¿A caso soy yo el único que no lo sabía? – y ahí su tono me desconcertó, tenía una nota de dolor y resentimiento. Claro que lo comprendía, después que le estuve pidiendo honestidad era yo quien precisamente le mentía – Tus padres, Emmet, Alice, Rose y Jasper lo saben, Alice lo descubrió por accidente y Rose me reconoció y los chicos, bueno ellos se los sospechaban. Con respecto a tus padres, bueno mi madre se encargo de esa parte – Estaba dispuesta contestar sus preguntas, no mas máscaras con el - ¿Porqué ellos…y yo no? – No sé si era más como un reclamo de su parte o una pregunta pero aun así me aventure a decirle la verdad – Primero… no confiaba en ti. Tienes que entenderme Edward, con todo tu tono de egocentrismo y orgullo muy apenas y nos tratábamos, nuestro comienzo no fue muy bueno que digamos y después cuando empecé a tratarte mejor pues… no quería perder nuestra amistad. En un par de ocasiones quise decírtelo pero siempre me acobardaba y te juro que cada parte de mi, se arrepiente por no haberte contado antes – El silencio invadió la sala por unos segundos, su rostro pensativo asimilaba todo lo que acababa de decirle – Ayer por la noche, cuando entraste a mi cuarto, fue una de esas veces – sentenció más que preguntar, solo yo asentí.

- ¡WOW! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, increíble – dijo con un tono cauto y una sonrisa diferente, una que no conocía se instalo en su rostro. ¿Esto era todo? ¿No estaba molesto? ¿Fue así de sencillo? Aun un poco incrédula pregunté - ¿No estás enojado? – Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Creo que debería estarlo, pero en estos momentos estoy más feliz de saber todo. Para ser sincero en un principio me sentí consternado, desplazado por no saber casi nada de ti. Por creer que alguien más te conocía mejor que yo y triste porque no confiaras suficiente en mí, pero ahora solo tengo un poco de resentimiento por qué no me lo dijiste antes, pero aun así yo había notado algo diferente en ti. Algo que simplemente te hacía resaltar entre los demás. Debo decir que si molesta el hecho de que me hayas reclamado todo eso de la honestidad y las pasiones propias que uno no debe de ocultar a los demás, cuando tú misma lo hacías. Pero ahora nada más sobre eso, ¿Cierto? todo queda entre nosotros – No entendía muy bien que significaba eso último que me acaba de decir, pero yo estaba completa con saber que todo iba bien entre él y yo. Era reconfortante el no tener secretos entre ambos, tanto así que una onda de felicidad se extendió por mi cuerpo y no pude más que abrazarlo - _Gracias… - _ le dije apenas en un susurro que no estaba segura sí había escuchado, después de todo el era quien tenía el derecho a enojarse y no lo había hecho.

Le dí un largo recorrido por la casa, y con cada novedad me decía que le mandara sus cumplidos a mi madre. Platicamos un poco más en los jardines detrás de la piscina, ahí me aventure a explicarle como es que Jessica también sabía la verdad, a lo que con fingida indignación contestó que estaba muy molesto por ese hecho imperdonable. Pasamos el resto del tiempo entre plática y risas, todo parecía igual incluso mejor que antes.

- Así que por eso estaba muy nerviosa cuando fuimos al restaurant de Jake – le confesé – en parte lo que te dije si es verdad, sobre que lo conocí en esa escuela y lo de su familia pero nos seguimos hablando durante las pasarelas y por su trabajo y el de mi madre. Temía que dijera una indiscreción que me descubriera, y fue lo primero que hizo al llamarme por mi nombre.

- Debiste ver tu cara esa ocasión, era de nerviosismo total, no entendía tanto cuchicheo y miradas entre ustedes, parecía cierto juego de secreto y mira que estaba en lo correcto.

Le conté varias anécdotas de mi pasado, cómo es que había conocido a Rose y como nunca antes le había hablado. Las innumerables veces que huí de los paparazis y como mi madre era una experta en ello. También le hable de la razón para ocultar mi secreto de los demás.

- Es totalmente justificable, no me imaginaría tener a todo ese tumulto de personas queriendo tomar fotos sobre mí – fue lo que puntualizó, aunque ante mi explicación y excusa sobre lo que los demás pensarían de mí ó sobre que ellos se acercarán por conveniencia no apuntó nada.

La noche calló y con ella se despidió Edward, quien a pesar de que mi madre le insistiera quedarse a cenar no accedió. Después de bajar mis maletas de su auto, lo vi dudar al ponerse en marcha pues aun se veían algunos fotógrafos en la entrada, lo cual también me preocupaba a mí, sus vidrios polarizados nos cubrieron a la entrada y harían lo mismo al salir, y como es costumbre la mayoría de los autos de la zona tenía el numero de placas cubiertos. Pero aun así me inquietaba el hecho de que lo pudieran seguir. Gracias a Dios le sugerí a mi madre que Edward utilizará la salida de emergencia, y accedió. Este era un camino en un costado al fondo de la mansión, que daba a una calle posterior y nada parecía que tuviera relación con este terreno. Así que no habría problema en que el la usase.

La felicidad que sentía de compartir con Edward mi secreto poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dejando solo aquellas pláticas de la tarde que repasé infinitamente en mi cabeza. Noté que no era el hecho de haberle dicho a Edward la verdad, si no en gran parte mi alegría se debió a que compartía con el mí tiempo. Inmediatamente Edward dejo la mansión, llamé a Alice, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido, con ella repase las conversaciones que tuvimos y cada reacción que recordé Edward tuvo. Estuvimos un par de horas al teléfono para después quedar en que la iría a visitar, pues la situación de los paparazis también la había puesto nerviosa. Después de explicarle a mi madre durante la cena lo sucedido me dispuse a descansar. Tome un largo baño para quitar el estrés del día y después me seque el cabello lentamente, todo esto mientras repasaba aquella única línea que no había comprendido del pequeño discurso de Edward: "_Pero ahora nada más sobre eso, ¿Cierto? todo queda entre nosotros" _a que se refería con _eso_. Las diferentes opciones para su significado dieron vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que me sumí en un completo sueño.

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas! Debo de confesar que tenía ya una semana de haber terminado este cap, pero me he quedado sin internet así que en esta oportunidad es cuando lo subo! Espero y les gustee! :)**

**Besossss**

Aaahhh si ! NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW!

MIL GRACIASSS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALERTS, FAVS! :)


	21. Entre nosotros

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Entre nosotros**

Como le prometí a Alice, el domingo siguiente salí rumbo a su casa. De nuevo utilice la salida _secreta, _pues aun había un par de reporteros fuera de los portones. Llegue a la casa Cullen muy temprano por la mañana no eran más de las 10 cuando me encontraba tocando su puerta. Me sorprendió ver a Jasper recibirme, salude a los chicos que se encontraban jugando en la sala, Emmet con sus comentarios inoportunos me hizo sonrojarme, y Edward siempre tan caballeroso me saludo preguntándome sinceramente como me encontraba. Después de unos minutos las chicas bajaron, Alice fue la primera en saludarme con un caluroso abrazo seguida de Rose, que tampoco se quedo atrás.

Nos sentamos con los chicos a jugar un poco mientras platicábamos de la escuela y les contaba cómo fue que ayer pasamos los paparazis, y que teníamos una salida opcional. Empezamos a entrar en el tema del desfile, y como era inevitable que el secreto se descubriera a finales de año.

- Haré lo posible por que se mantenga oculto el mayor tiempo posible – les decía

- Bella, yo… bueno ahora que el desfile no será privado creo que tendré que retirarme, lo lamento mucho, sé que esto implica un gran cambio a los planes del desfile. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no mientras mis padres se puedan enterar – agregó Rosalie.

- ¡Vamos Rose! No puedes renunciar a lo que te gusta solo por lo que piense alguien más, encontraremos la forma de salir a flote, ya verás – solté rápidamente sin darme cuenta, solo con la intención de reconfortar a Rose, pero no me había dado cuenta que sin quererlo había dicho algo que a una persona en el sala encajaba a la perfección_ "No puedes renunciar a lo que te gusta solo por lo que piense alguien más". _Permanecí en silencio después de aquella pronunciación, Rose solo asintió y todos quedamos sin decir palabra. Habíamos captado el significado de mis palabras. Ahí me prometí no presionarlo más era su decisión el querer ocultar a otros sobre su talento, aunque yo preferiría mil veces que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡ TENGO UNA EXCELENTE IDEA! – Grito Alice aplaudiendo como una niña chiquita, rompiendo la tensión del momento – Tú – dijo señalándome – necesitas que nadie te reconozca y tú – dijo apuntando a Rose – quieres que tus padres no se enteren…tengo la solución perfecta. Estoy segura que tu madre no se opondrá, además quedará perfecto son sus diseños.

- Pero dinos Ali, ¿Qué es lo que puede ayudar a mi hermana y Bella? – pregunto Jasper con un gran interés. Edward seguía sentado sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo movía su cabeza y asentía. Dos veces cruzamos miradas y pude sentir como en mi rostro crecía un sonrisa de solo verlo, él como todo un caballero me la devolvía… pero aun no llegaba a sus ojos. Esos ojos que no reflejaban tristeza, ni desconsuelo, parecían solo un poco abatidos, y al final antes de retirar su mirada creí avistar resentimiento. _Creí._

-Pues es muy sencillo tontito – dijo la pequeña despeinando a su novio - ¡Deben usar máscaras! Así cubrirán su rostro que es lo más importante.

- ¡Genial! Rose, amor yo te puedo prestar la que use en Halloween pasado, esa máscara de Frankinsten es realmente terrorífica, y Bells creo que Edward tiene un parche de pirata, se que no cubre mucho pero… ¡AUCH! , ahora ¿Qué hice Rose? – Se quejaba Emmet del golpe que le había dado Rosalie – ¡Ese tipo de mascaras no! – le explicaba Rose – Pero, así nadie creería que debajo de esa monstruosidad estuviera una belleza divina – y con eso tuvo para perdonarlo con un beso. Todos nos empezamos a reír, incluso Edward quien se veía más ligero ahora. Alice entro en detalle sobre cómo serían las máscaras, decía que ella misma las podría hacer, nos explicaba que serían como de carnaval, luego decía que serían como antifaces negros, luego volvía de nuevo a lo vistoso, hasta que recordé que tenía una par de fotos en mi celular de mi cumpleaños el año pasado donde habíamos celebrado con máscaras. Se las mostré a Alice.

- Justo así, excelente Bella. Es justo lo que imagine haber déjame ver mejor – tomo mi BB de la mano y empezó a oprimir y mover sus dedos por mi celular - ¿De cuando dices que son las fotos? – Me preguntó, ya se lo había dicho, eran de mi cumpleaños pasado – De mi cumpleaños Ali, las chicas del internado y yo hicimos una pequeña fiesta el día de mi cumpleaños – no entendía que relevancia podía tener esa información para el diseño de las máscaras.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! – era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alice decir mi nombre completo y me encogí ante el sentimiento, _ella estaba enojaba._ Ahora la conocía muy bien. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ya habíamos pasado tu cumpleaños? Te hubiéramos festejado algo, un cumpleaños no es para ignorarse señorita – Ohh me apuntaba con el dedo, y yo ni siquiera había reparado en que este año no había festejado mi cumpleaños. Siempre era algo despistada para esas fechas. – Tranquila Ali – Le decía Jasper con su voz tan serena – siempre podremos festejar su próximo cumpleaños o hacer alguna fiesta – ví brillar los ojos de Alice… Ohh no, esto no podría salir bien – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, aun es temprano, podemos comprar unas cuantas cosas de emergencia y…- dijo parándose rápidamente, mientras seguía hablando rápidamente – Espera, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – Le dije – Pienso celebrar tu cumpleaños, una gran fiesta en la piscina será genial, aunque solo seamos nosotros aun mejor – dijo sin preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo – Pero Alice - dijo Edward, mirando en mi dirección - Escuche en las noticas que hoy entraría un frente frío, ¿No quieres que Bella y nosotros nos enfermemos cierto? – _Bella, _mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien. Alice hizo un pequeño puchero y miro a Jasper, al final acordaron hacer solo una carne asada en su patio trasero, Emmet y Rosalie salieron por la carne, Jasper y Alice fueron por los líquidos y botanas y Edward y yo nos quedamos a preparar las cosas.

Al salir todos por la puerta me quede a solas con Edward, _malvada duende_, pensé. Me dio la mirada más dulce que jamás creí ver y la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca creí observar – Vamos, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – me dijo, arrastrándome de la mano hacía su patio trasero. Edward a veces era tan dulce y otras tan diferente, este último mes lo había llegado a conocer muy bien para decir en realidad estaba todo bien entre nosotros, pero esa cordialidad desapareció hace 24 horas, se esfumaba cuando el hielo aparecía en sus ojos. Pero un par de veces eran suficientes para saber que algo no encajaba. Claro mi mente era más feliz al creer que todo iba a pedir de boca, así que esas conclusiones las enterré junto con aquella frase que no entendí.

- Así que ¿Debería darte algún presente de cumpleaños? – Me pregunto su voz, mientras encendíamos el carbón en el asador - Depende, solo si es algún bolso Gucci ó unos Jimmy shoes – Lo vi fruncir el seño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron – Estoy bromeando- le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro. El asintió, aun serio. – Sabes que no deseo ningún regalo de cumpleaños, hace ya casi dos meses que paso la fecha y además esta fiesta lo tiene todo cubierto – le dije guiñándole un ojo. A lo que respondía con una ligera sonrisa. Lo deje pasar, ya se alegraría cuando repasara mis palabras y se diera cuenta de que solo bromeaba. Estuvimos unos minutos más abanicando el carbón pues lo queríamos encender al viejo modo, después dispusimos de los demás arreglos, cuando de repente el dijo – hace un momento cuando dijiste lo de tu regalo de cumpleaños de verdad creí que solo querrías ese tipo de cosas, pero – se detuvo sacando algo de su bolsillo – comprendí que solo era una broma. Isabella… me alegra mucho saber tu secreto y que tú sepas el mío, esa siempre será una conexión entre nosotros – dijo dándome una cajita de un azul reconocido por cualquier mujer. Tiffany's*. Lo abrí lentamente, un precioso colgante de cisne* muy parecido a mi pulsera estaba dentro de la caja. – Lo compre mientras estábamos en NY, en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti, sé que no es tan ostentoso como el oro blanco pero solo lo tenían en plata y swuarovski… – lo abrace, era el detalle más lindo, quizá después de todo nuestra amistad seguía intacta… - Bella, esto… - dijó separándonos un poco y apuntando entre nosotros – es algo que me gustaría compartir con todos, pero sabes muy bien no puedo, no quiero que por malinterpretar como aquella primera vez nos pelemos. Así que quiero dejarte todo en claro, ahora más que nunca se que tú me entenderás sobre todas las personas ya que tu también tienes algo que no quieres que nadie más sepa. Isabella, no voy a hacer el acto, no quiero que nadie más sepa, puedo confiar en ti lo sé, no necesito preguntártelo, se que tú me apoyarás en esta decisión – su mirada intensa estaba fija en mis ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, yo me prometí que no lo presionaría pero esto… no lo sé. Al menos se que yo le preocupo, se que le importo, sé que no quiere perder mi amistad… solo mi amistad? - Claro Edward, sabes que cuentas conmigo – le dije, antes de meditarlo más, porque sabía que si seguía pensando le iba reclamar y no tengo ningún derecho.

Reaccioné lo mejor que pude antes de entrar en crisis, tome la cadena y la extendí a Edward para que me la colocara. Al menos sabía que en el fondo era el hombre más dulce y caballeroso sobre la tierra. La tarde paso ente risas y juegos, aunque de vez en cuando Emmet salía con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y me hacían poner como tomate. A media tarde nos tuvimos que despedir pues los chicos tenían que ir por Esme y Carlisle al aeropuerto.

Llegando a casa platique con mi madre sobre el proyecto de Alice y las máscaras, a lo cual accedió encantada con la finalidad facilitar nuestra participación. Aquella conversación con Edward no la analicé pues en realidad sabía todo lo que quería aceptar. La tome y la guarde junto con sus frases incomprensibles, aunque ya me daba una idea de lo que significaban. Solo sabía que todo iba seguir igual, no me preguntes si estoy de acuerdo, no preguntes si lo quiero cambiar, lo único que quiero es que Edward no se aleje de mí, y si eso significa que debo apoyarlo así será.

La mañana llego y con ello el cambio de clima, claro era de esperarse pues ya casi entraba el invierno y se sentía el ambiente. Miré el reloj, aun era muy temprano, claro debí notarlo pues el sol aun no salía, pero de seguro ya no podría conciliar el sueño, así que tome una ducha caliente y me dispuse a arreglarme. Ya que aun disponía de un par de horas antes de partir a la escuela, decidí sacar la ropa de verano antes de que mi madre lo hiciera, ella siempre regalaba todo y cuando digo TODO es TODO! Cada temporada renovaba closet, y es que ella odiaba el hecho de usar cosas de la "temporada pasada" así que ahora por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de quedarme con alguna que otra prenda que me gustase. Al cabo de más de una hora tenía por lo menos la mitad de la ropa escogida y empaquetada en 2 bolsas negras enormes. Tuve que dar dos vueltas, una para cada una, y llevarlas a mi auto, creo que vi una de esas boutiques de ropa usada pero "exclusiva" por la zona comercial, seguro saliendo de la escuela me doy una vuelta por ahí.

Aun así el closet no se veía para nada vacío, empecé a buscar la ropa que usaría hoy ya que si demoraba unos minutos más se me haría tarde, como no había estado en casa desde hacía mucho tiempo aun no había sacado la ropa de invierno, solo tenía un par de blusas largas pero nada suficientemente bueno. A medida que paso el tiempo, el clima fue mejorando aunque aun se sentía la brisa, tome un vestido negro a la altura del muslo y botones blancos con mangas largas*, claro para cubrir mis piernas unas botas negras arriba de la rodilla, es lo primero que tuve a la mano, además con tanto movimiento no encontraba mi morral, y no tenía tiempo para buscarlo, tome la primera bolsa que encontré, una rosada por cierto, y metí mi cartera y celular sin mirarme al espejo salí rumbo a la escuela.

Caminar por el pasillo nunca había sido tan incómodo, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí, y pensar que todavía me faltaba llegar al otro lado del edificio, de pronto al dar la vuelta por el corredor mi corazón sintió un profundo alivio de verlo. Su cabellera como siempre perfectamente despeinada dio la vuelta para dejarme ver esos ojos esmeraldas. En el segundo que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto no me importo nada más que su presencia, quedamos enganchados.

- ¿A quién miras? – dijo esa voz cantarina, cuando Alice se asomo por detrás de su hermano, sacándome de mi conexión. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro – Claro, nadie más podría dejar a mi hermano idiotizado, ¡Marie luces increíble! ¿Es ese el nuevo Gucci? – dijo acercándose.

¿Qué? De que me habla… y entonces vi mi reflejo en la puerta de cristal del orientación… claro, esto no era como normalmente me vestía… para la escuela. Aquí solía usar algo más simple. Aun sentía la mirada de Edward, le sonreí un poco se acerco para saludar – Creo que Alice hoy se quedó corta, luces más que increíble, me has dejado sin palabras – dijo susurrándome al oído, vi a Alice adelantarse a clase, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande pero desapareció en cuando lo vi cambiar de postura, se puso rígido y puso una expresión fingida en su rostro – Me alegro tanto que hayas decidido dejar ese estúpido show de talentos – dijo una voz chillona proveniente de atrás – no hacía más que quitarte el tiempo – dijo Tanya tomándolo por el brazo – Losé, era tiempo muerto tener que ensayar – respondió Edward dando media vuelta y haciendo su camino con ella. Me quede ahí a mitad del pasillo, con los pies clavados en el suelo, observando cómo se iban, de pronto vi como Edward volteaba el rostro y decía "entre nosotros" y guiñaba el ojo.

En ese momento comprendí, todo había cambiado pero aun así todo seguía igual. Edward sería "El rey" ante todos y "Edward" entre nosotros. Eso simplemente era algo que no quería aceptar, o que quizás sabía pero no creía. Verlo en acción me hizo volver a la realidad, en la cual un frío recorría mi cuerpo, y no era a causa de la fría brisa.

* * *

**ANTE TODO UNA GRAN DISCULPA, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR HABERLOS TENIDO TAN ABANDONADOS, PERO ES QUE ENTRE EN EXÁMENES FINALES Y ESTA ES MI PRIMERA SEMANA DE VACACIONES!**

**QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A QUELLAS CHICAS QUE ME APENAS ENCONTRARON LA HISTORIA (: Y TAMBIEN A USTEDES QUIENES HAN ESTADO AQUI DESDE UN INICIO ! NO PROMETO NADA QUE NO PUEDA HACER PERO SI LES ASEGURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA SU FINAL TAL Y COMO SE DEBE!**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS SEGMENTOS CON (*) VIENEN ILUSTRADOS EN EL PROFILE!**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS! TODAS SUS OPINIONES ME INTERESAN !**

**BESOS !**


	22. No puedo hacer esto

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y marcas utilizadas en este relato pertenecen a sus dueños, simplemente los adapte a una loca situación**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: No puedo hacer esto**

-¿Y usted señorita Swan, que opina de la decisión del Sr. Cullen? – sentí la mirada de Edward fija en mi rostro, sus padres también me miraban expectante. El Sr. Cooper, a quien Edward había desafiado frente a la clase con la negativa a participar en el show después de que el profesor le indico que a estas alturas no podía abandonar el proyecto, citó a Esme y Carlisle para comprender mas la decisión de su hijo, además de obviamente tenerme a mí dentro de la reunión ya que el todavía creía que yo era la tutora de Edward en las lecciones de piano.

- Yo… am yo… – tartamudeé – ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre el desempeño del joven, supongo que para este tiempo el ya debe de dominar la pieza, no es así? – preguntó, el Sr. Cooper pues aun no entendía la decisión Edward. No sabía qué hacer, una cosa es no decir nada sobre el gran talento de Edward y otra es ignorarlo completamente, no podría mentir, es decir, no podría expresarlo con palabras, callarlo es un poco más sencillo pero esto, que me pida decir que no, cuando se perfectamente que es un excelente pianista y que solo no quiere hacer por que los demás lo ven mal… esto no lo puedo hacer.

- Creo, con todo respeto profesor, que el quede debe dar explicaciones aquí es mi hijo… – interrumpió Esme, quien por su mirada supe que comprendía cómo me sentía – Edward, no has dicho ni una sola palabra útil desde que nos sentamos, solo te limitas a mirar a B..Marie como si ella tuviera la respuesta, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que ella sepa tú nos la puedes decir también, así que no la pongas en este aprieto y dinos de una buena vez como es que de un día para otro a menos de 3 semanas de show quieres dejarlo, eso no es el tipo de compromiso con el que te hemos educado tu padre y yo.

- Se equivocan – dijo Edward, oh Dios, aquí va de nuevo, va a soltar el mismo discurso que ha repetido por minutos, que él no puede hacerlo, que es una tontería y que nunca por nada del mundo se involucraría en algo así. Ya no podía escucharlo, no de nuevo, creí que esto sería fácil pero no. Me pare y salí de la oficina rápidamente, camine por el pasillo vacio ya que las clases habían terminado, y seguí hasta el estacionamiento, estaba enojada conmigo misma por no poder con la situación, me lo había prometido a mí misma. Había jurado ayudar a Edward y si él quería dejar el show, se suponía que lo tenía que apoyar. Llegue a mi auto que tenia la capota arriba. Me senté y deje caer un par de lágrimas de frustración. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el volante con las manos sobre ella cuando escuche unos golpes en la ventana. Edward.

-¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuando abrí la puerta del conductor y salí del auto - lo siento Edward, perdona se que debía apoyarte ahí dentro de la oficina, pero es solo que no creo poder con esto, me prometí no presionarte con lo del show y apoyarte en cualquier decisión, pero no puedo, no después de saber lo mucho que te gusta la música, no después de conocerte también y saber que te disgusta Mike, Lauren y los demás tanto como a mí, y que solo lo haces para quedar bien con ellos. No Edward, en verdad lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto, mentirle al Sr. Cooper y más aun mentirme a mí misma… es…es… insoportable. – Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con el pulgar, seco una lagrima aun tenía en mi mejilla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi sin decir ninguna palabra – Quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada contigo, está bien si tú no quieres hacer el show, incluso si quieres hacerle creer a toda la escuela que eres un mal pianista por qué no te gusta, cuando la realidad es todo lo contrario, pero solo por favor, no me pidas ser parte de ello.

- Shhh – dijo Edward poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios – Isabella, lamento haberte hecho pasar por esta situación. Eres la persona más increíble, hermosa, inteligente y honesta que jamás conocí, no tengo más que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, ya es suficiente con guardar el secreto, lo lamento de nuevo por haberte casi hecho mentir – ahí estaba el problema, yo podía mentir, y muy bien, pero no por él – Edward deberíamos dejar esto – le dije sin ni siquiera pensarlo. El me miro de una forma muy confusa – me refiero a hablarnos, se que lo que te voy a pedir quizá te suene extraño pero ya no quiero estar cerca de ti más tiempo. El día en que supiste lo de mi secreto realmente pensé que nuestra relación mejoraría, yo sabría algo más de ti y tú algo más de mí. No dudo de tu capacidad para lidiar con mi secreto, pero por lo que acabas de ver yo no… no p-puedo permanecer más tiempo a tu lado y p-pretender que todo está bien cuando no lo es – y para estas alturas mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, creí que decirle todo esto sería más fácil de lo que en realidad fue. Todo el tiempo Edward miro mi rostro de una manera que parecía adolorida, más no supe si era así – Si es lo que tú me pides, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – y con eso él dio media vuelta y regresó al edificio de la escuela. Verlo irse dolió más de lo que pensé, a lo que quizá contribuyo el hecho de que el no luchara un poco por permanecer a mi lado, simplemente acepto y se marcho. _ Era eso lo que querías ¿No Isabella?_

Me quede un par de minutos parada fuera de mi auto, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que reaccioné. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay forma de cambiarlo… las cosas estarán mejor así.

Un inmenso vacío lleno mi corazón extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Edward, era… solo Edward, el chico del que me enamore, pero no creí que me importara tanto como para sentir esto, pensé que solo me gustaba como otros chicos antes, pero … con él, era diferente, el me entendía, el me hacía reír y llorar, con el me sentía completa. Esto era más que un simple enamoramiento… yo amaba a Edward con todo mi ser.

_Lástima Isabella es demasiado tarde, ahora está fuera de tu vida… y tú misma se lo pediste_

Claro… los malditos secretos siempre tienen que arruinar las cosas, pero al final de cuentas fue mi decisión y tendría que aprender a vivir con ella, seguí mi día como si nada hubiera pasado al menos es lo que yo hubiera querido, pero a cada paso que daba me acordaba de Edward, trate de actuar normal pero me fue imposible. Conduje hasta aquella boutique de ropa usada para entregar lo que traía en el auto, al entrar una señora de edad media me saludo desde atrás del mostrador. Su rostro blanco en marcado por su dorados risos, esos ojos azul profundo y los labios rosa encendido eran muy familiares. Rápidamente la señora salió de la parte trasera y recurrió a mi encuentro.

-Buenas tardes jovencita – expreso la señora mirándome de pies a cabeza- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – La señora parecía superficialmente amable, con ese tono de interés y su sonrisa fingida que incremento cuando vio las dos bolsas que traía arrastrando por la entrada. – He traído esta ropa por si está interesada en ella – le expliqué – claro, permíteme deja y te ayudo, vamos a la parte trasera para ver qué es lo que has traído – sus manos con un perfecto manicure francés tomaron una de las grandes bolsas y juntas caminamos detrás de unos estantes, hasta llegar a una mesa donde había unas prendas extendidas. Debo de admitir que la tienda estaba muy bien decorada, muebles de madera al estilo Vintage, y ropa colgada en ganchos de diferentes colores era una excelente combinación, pero quizá en otro momento lo hubiera apreciado mejor, ahora solo quería deshacerme de esto y llegar a casa para terminar este horroroso día. La mujer empezó a sacar la ropa que traía en las bolsas y clasificarla por tipo de prenda, dijo unas cuantas palabras a las que no puse atención hasta que finalmente pregunto - ¿Te parece justo el precio por todo lo que has traído? Debo decir que es lo mas que puedo pagar, tu ropa esta en excelente calidad, veo que algunos aun tienen la etiqueta, tenía mucho que no conseguía tanta ropa de diseñador, estoy segura que algunas piezas le gustarán a mi hija y sus amigas…- empezó a balbucear tratando de alagarme, pero yo ya me estaba hartando, su actitud alabadora por conveniencia no era agradable – Verá señora, no estoy aquí por que necesite dinero, solo vengo a dejarle esta ropa que ya no me es útil – le dije en un tono hostil, con todo lo que paso en el día no tenia ánimos para nada. La vi a punto de abrir la boca y pronunciar palabra cuando en su lugar escuche esa voz chillona - ¡Mamaaa, ya llegué traigo a las chicas conmigo! – Jessica… - permíteme un par de segundos, espera aquí querida – dijo la Sr. Stanley, sin dejarme tiempo para replicar. Escuche el _clac, clac, clac, _de sus zapatos alejarse y saludar muy entusiasta a las demás, quien supuse y corrobore después eran Tanya y Lauren – Tengo buenas noticias, y estoy segura que les encantará, una joven muchacha vino a donar una gran cantidad de ropa y toda es casi nueva chicas– les comunico al trío – creo que deberían saludarla, aun esta allá en la parte de atrás, seguro es hija de alguno multimillonario, o aun mejor de algún famoso, ella no quiso que le dirá ni un centavo por toda la ropa y valla dios que es mucha, les convendría mucho ser amiga de alguien así – susurro rápidamente creyendo que no la alcanzaría a escuchar. De pronto sentí como se acercaban… JAJA valla sorpresa que se llevarían.

Detrás del estante vi asomarse a la Sra. Stanley dejando paso a su hija y las amigas de ella. Su falsa sonrisa que tenían preparada se desvaneció en cuanto me vieron.

- ¡TU! – Lanzó Tanya adelantándose a las demás, señalándome con el dedo - ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto la mama de Jessica haciendo que Tanya reaccionara y diera un paso para atrás – Claro - le respondí – Tanya y Lauren las perfectas arpías. Pero tranquila que su hija se salva un poco, solo un poco, pero es tan o más convenciera como usted – Les dije caminando en medio de ellas dirigiéndome a la salida y antes de llegar me voltee para decirles - Por cierto, aun tengo mucha ropa que traerle quizá su hija y las _chicas_ puedan encontrar alguna prenda que les guste, de todas maneras es algo que me sobra y no creo darles un mejor uso que regalarlas a los que lo necesitan – y con esas palabras las deje estáticas, la única que reaccionó fue la Sra. Stanley a quien escuche a lo lejos agradecerme por las ropas… pobre, no había entendido ni lo más mínimo de lo que le dije.

La semana pasó y con cada día me arrepentía más de haberle pedido a Edward que se alejase, pero era…es lo mejor. Trataba de evitarlo tanto como fuera posible, aunque la verdad era una tarea algo fácil, ya que él no se interesó en acercarse ni una sola vez. Me dolía profundamente creer que ni siquiera le interesé un poco para querer arreglar las cosas, nunca me dirigió un hola ó una mirada. Según Alice el no salía de su habitación en todo el día y las pocas palabras que cruzaba con ella eran para preguntarle por mí… pero por favor, es _Alice_ bien y pudo inventar todo eso para hacerme sentir mejor. Además yo lo vi un par de veces con el trío de arpías muy feliz y sonriendo, así que yo trataba de aparentar lo mismo, pero no era suficiente. Mi corazón sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño y en las mañanas me costaba levantarme, la comida no tenía sabor y el aire no me era suficiente, la presión en el pecho aumentaba, como si alguien tomara mi corazón en sus manos y lo apretara…

Ese fin de semana hice un viaje rápido a Los Ángeles, Reene me había presionado a salir de la casa, me preguntaba constantemente por los chicos ya que casi no los veía después de la escuela y decía que tenía que salir más. Me dio su tarjeta de crédito, como si yo no tuviera la mía con suficiente dinero, y me impulso a salir a renovar mi closet de invierno, ¡Cómo si no tuviera ya suficiente ropa!

Llevaba casi todo el día de compras, tenía mínimo 10 bolsas en cada mano, claro la mayoría de las cosas eran para las chicas, de verdad que las extrañaba y este tiempo sin ellas me hizo darme cuenta que las necesitaba, iba por una de las principales avenidas en LA camino a mi auto para buscar un restaurant cuando mi BB empezó a sonar…

- No creo que una chica tan guapa deba andar sola a estas horas de la noche - Me dijo esa voz que reconocí inmediatamente. Sentí como una sonrisa que no salía últimamente se asomaba en mi rostro. Instintivamente gire a todos lados tirando las bolsas para buscar al dueño de la voz en mi teléfono, cuando al final lo localice. Venía cruzando la calle con la mirada fija en mí y su enorme sonrisa – Hey, te tengo que dejar, una señorita necesita mi ayuda con tantas bolsas que lleva, nos vemos luego ok? – me dijo en tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que llegaba a mi lado.

- ¡JAKE! – grite, al verlo. Lo abrace con tanta fuerza que juro lo pude haber estrangulado si no fuera porque él es una masa de músculos. – Hey Bells, no sabía que te pondrías tan contenta de verme, ¿Cómo has estado? – y con esa pregunta con enfrascamos en una larga platica que continuamos hasta la cena. Ni siquiera iba vestida para la ocasión pero Jacob me llevo a este elegante restaurant italiano del cual era socio Billy, su padre. Pidió una mesa algo retirada de la multitud, pero muy privada para mí gusto por que se podía prestar a mal entendidos. La velada fue muy agradable. Pasar el tiempo con Jake siempre era garantizado que no te aburrirías. Lo bueno de él, es que te hace olvidar tus pesares.

- Me encantaría conocer a tus amigas, por lo que me has contado son unas chicas geniales. ¿Y dime Bells cuanto tiempo estarás por aquí? - preguntó. La velada había transcurrido entre historias y risas, y sin darme cuenta la noche había caído y una melodía tranquilizadora llenaba el lugar – Mañana mismo regreso a casa, solo vine por el fin – recordé que esto era solo momentáneo, había estado las últimas horas en una burbuja la cual se rompió al recordar que tenía que regresar. Nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la salida, cada quien se iría en su auto – Bueno espero vernos pronto, ya te extrañaba Bella - Ahora era mucho consciente del lugar, del abrazo tan prolongado que Jake me dio, que seguro a los ojos de los demás parecía otra cosa, era más consciente del par de ojos verdes que me observaban cruzando el restaurant desde el escenario…

Edward…

* * *

**Hola chicas (os) ! ¿Como están? ¿Como estuvieron sus vacaciones? ¿Y esta primera semana de clases? Se que en todos los caps digo lo mismo y prometo actualizar mas seguido pero es que la verdad no me da tiempo, juro que hago lo mejor que puedo en actualizar rápido... saben lo que me sucede.. que empiezo un capítulo y casí al final del mismo me quedo sin saber como terminarlo... y pierdo la inspiración! **

**Y bueno, por ahí en el cap pasado mencione que la historia tendra Final, pero me refería a que por ningun motivo voy a dejarla inconclusa, no que ya "casi" se acerque el otro punto pero sobre la misma linea, me gustaría conocer que es lo que piensan de la historía, como creen que ha sido su desarrollo? muy aburrido, muy rápido muy lento o como no tiene puntos ni comas? Les pregunto esto para mejorar como escritora, conocer sus puntos de vista me ayuda a saber si voy por el buen camino o si simplemente estoy botada a la basura jajaja**

**También les quiero comentar que tengo por ahí ya dos ideas más que quiero escribir pero que no pienso empezar hasta haber terminado esta. No quisiera que por tener varias historias descuidara una o todas así que bueno por una parte ya quiero terminar "SyA" pero pues es una historia a la que le he tomado cariño y sobre todo que me meto mucho en el papel de Bella y su vida toda glamurosa :)**

**Y por ultimo y mas importante, pues obviamente darles a TODOS ustedes unas INMENSAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, alerts, favs ! No saben lo mucho que significan para mi y para esta historia que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo ! Por cierto, ya tengo un final pensado para la historia, pero leí hace poco un comentarío donde decia que aun hay muchas cosas sueltas, ¿Como que cosas creen ustedes que faltan de resolver? (ya se que yo debería de saberlo, despues de todo es mi historia, pero a veces uno como autor se mete tanto en la historia que cree que escribio todo y no es así)**

**En fin... este mensajito ya esta muy laaaargo ! así que bueno ojala y les guste el cap y me dejen sus reviews ! **

**XO**


	23. Edward

Capítulo 23: Edward

Las notas del piano desafinaron por completo, algunos de los clientes comenzaron a levantar la vista y buscar con la mirada a aquel intérprete que ya había dejado tocar la melodía y me observaba intensamente… no supe que hacer y mi única reacción fue salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible…

Toda la noche en el hotel y el viaje de regreso a casa no hubo otra cosa que ocupara mi mente sino Edward… me pregunte si nos abría visto desde antes ó si solo capto nuestra presencia al final… definitivamente era algo que me comía de duda. No veía más allá del pavimento, su mirada se atravesaba en mi camino y esos intensos ojos verdes que ayer estaban desbordando en tristeza me seguían en el recorrido… ¿cómo pudo ser que no lo notara antes, en el restaurant?

Llegue el domingo a medio día, estaba desempacando mis cosas, cuando recibí una llamada de Alice.

- y bien Bella... ¿Cuando piensas venir a saludar?, te esperábamos desde hace un par de horas – exigía la duende – Rose esta aquí y además, mama tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que ya casi ni te paras por la casa… - y es que ella tenía razón, por lo regular me la vivía en la casa de los Cullen, pero desde lo sucedido con Edward no había puesto un pie en ese lugar, les debía por lo menos un saludo – ¿está _el_ en tu casa? – tenía que preguntarle – no lo sé Isabella..! Por Dios no puedes pasar toda tu vida evitándolo, algún día tendrán que cruzar palabra, tu eres mi mejor amiga y el es mi hermano además, el profesor de música aun cree que trabajan juntos para las últimas revisiones para la presentación de Edward en el show de la próxima semana. En fin eso no es el tema… te quiero en mi casa en 10 ¿Entendido? Y no... _El _no está, creo que salió porque no lo he visto en todo el día, así que nos vemos aquí... bye – decía Alice al otro lado de la línea mientras cortaba. Así que Edward no había logrado dejar el show.

Por lo menos aun no había bajado las cosas que les compre a las chicas, así no tendría que hacer doble trabajo, quizá una tarde con ellas, me haría mucho mejor que el viaje a LA.

…

- ¿En serio te vieron ahí? – me preguntaba Alice. Tenía mucho que no platicaba con ellas. Les había contado acerca de mi encuentro con el trío de arpías en la boutique y también les conté que me encontré a Jacob pero no mencione nada sobre Edward.

- ¡Me gustaría haberles visto la cara! – exclamaba Rose… - Seguro casi mueren de la impresión. Eso es para que aprendan que con Isabella Swan no se meten – Si lo sé Rose… sus caras son algo por lo que pagaría por volver a ver – estallamos las tres en risas. Tenía mis manos sobre mi estomago para sostenerme, las risas eran muy fuertes… y casi no podía respirar hasta que lo vi… parado a través de la ventanas de cristal, observándome fijamente.

Siempre lo he dicho, la ignorancia es mejor que el conocimiento, te permite vivir felizmente. Ahora que he aceptado abiertamente que amo a Edward, me duele más estar lejos de él, y saber que él no hace el esfuerzo por acercarse es aun peor. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos antes de que él se diera media vuelta y dejara mi garganta seca ya dolorida y no por reír.

Me disculpe un segundo para ir al tocador. A pesar de no querer encontrarme con Edward, sentí la necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido en el restaurant. Entré en la mansión y busque rápidamente por él, no estaba en el living, ni en la cocina, seguramente estaría en su cuarto. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y llegue a su puerta. Dude… si tocaba quizás no me abriría, así que tome la perilla y gire lentamente mientras empujaba la puerta. Lo vía parado de espaldas mirando por la ventaba hacia la alberca.

- ¿Edward? – le llame, una, dos, tres veces, pero no contestó. Solo permaneció ahí sin darme la cara, aun así sentí la necesidad de explicarle - Lo del restaurant mmm… es un viejo amigo, Jake lo recuerdas…? - empecé a aclarar la situación cuando su voz me interrumpió dando media vuelta – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en esta estira y afloja? ¿Acaso no eras tú la que no quiere verme más en su vida? La que no podía permanecer más cerca de mi… solo dime que es lo que haces aquí explicándome, es que acaso… - dejo sin terminar. No sabía que decir, el tenía la razón y sin pensarlo huí de nuevo. Di vueltas en el auto sin saber a dónde dirigirme, mi casa solo me recordaría esas mentiras, la playa tenia aquel recuerdo de la primera cita y la escuela ya tenía demasiados recuerdos… me estacioné a la orilla de la carretera y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, "_Adicta a las compras" _asomaba la pantalla. Las chicas! Seguramente estarían preocupadas, conteste rápidamente – Estoy bien – dije sin ni siquiera saludar – ¿¡Dónde estás! Bella por favor dime que ya estás en tu casa… - sonaba muy alarmada – Alice, que pasa?, no estoy en casa… estoy mmmm en la carretera cerca la curva a la playa – le dije – tienes que ir a casa inmediatamente, te han reconocido! Oh bueno a tu auto… Bella saben que _Isabella Swan _maneja _ese_ auto. Un reportero vino inmediatamente después que te fuiste, dijo que si conocíamos a la chica que manejaba el auto, si le podríamos realizar una descripción y al preguntarle por qué nos dijo que al parecer era casi confiable que _Isabella Swan_ manejaba ese auto. Lo despistamos un poco al explicarle que nuestra encargada de servicio solo le había entregado un paquete de la tienda de mama y que no conocíamos quien lo conducía, aunque creo que no se lo creyó del todo - me explico rápidamente, es lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué siguen entrometiéndose en mi vida? ahora estarán alerta al Aston Martin y no lo podre seguir conduciendo – Alice, ¿Podrías venir por mí? Puedo dejar mi auto aquí y pedir que alguien venga por el después…. ¿Alice? – pregunte al teléfono sin batería. Recargue mi cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerré mis ojos…lo que me faltaba.

Me baje del auto y camine hace la carretera principal, no sería mucho unos 30 minutos quizá y podría tomar un taxi a casa. Suerte que esta vez no estaba usando tacones sino sería un dolor de pies, tenía algunos minutos recorriendo la carretera cuando escuche un auto acercarse. No lo pensé dos veces y le hice señas, fue hasta que aparco a un lado de mí que lo reconocí, ese volvo plateado impecablemente limpio y a su dueño bajando del mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sonaba preocupado - sube rápido antes de que alguien más nos vea – sin decir una palabra lo seguí. El interior del auto estaba impregnado con su aroma, di un suspiro y él me observo. A comparación de su siempre acelerada forma de manejar, era estresantemente lento. Los dos permanecimos callados, lo que no era demasiado bueno ya que mi mente empezó a girar en torno a lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

- G…gracias – le dije. Detenidos, con la a luz del semáforo en rojo, Edward miro mi rostro una vez más… sentí sus ojos recorrer mi cara, intente desviar su mirada pero sus esmeraldas me atraparon en cuanto nos cruzamos – Isabella, acaso tu… y…yo te… - _gusto?_ Mi mente termino la oración que sus labios no pudieron pronunciar… ¿Qué si él me gustaba? JA! Era mucho más que eso. El sonido de un claxon interrumpió nuestra conexión haciendo que el volteara al frente, dónde probablemente no alcanzo haber como asentí levemente. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, en un cómodo silencio. Edward no volvió a mencionar ninguna palabra, su semblante era diferente, parecía relajado. Por un momento se me olvido la acalorada discusión que habíamos tenido hace apenas unos minutos. No sabía cómo actuar frente a él y me confundía más su manera de comportarse, ya no me recrimino nada más ni me pregunto nada, lo sentía pensativo, más relajado.

….

Escuela, _genial!_. De nuevo a la rutina, el clima había cambiado por completo. El fresco aire ahora era más frío y el sol se escondía detrás de las nubes privándonos de su calor. Tenía marcadas unas ojeras de tamaño universal debido a la falta de sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonido que emitía estaba grabado en mi memoria y lo repasaba a cada segundo que respiraba. Definitivamente hoy no era mi mejor día, el despertador no había sonado, el frío de la mañana y la falta de sueño nocturno, hicieron que me quedara en lo caliente de mis sábanas más tiempo del acostumbrado, si tenía suerte quizá llegaba a tiempo para el segundo periodo de clases, pensé en faltar pero al recordar que me ausentaría días antes de los exámenes finales para el desfile, no dejaba mi conciencia tranquila. Me vestí con lo que iba encontrando en el camino, unos leggins negros, después una blusa con un estampado a blanco y negro y encima una sudadera roja con un diseño extraño*. Me calce unos botines a juego y solo recogí mi cabello en una desordenada cebolla alta. De pronto me percate de una nota doblada en la mesita de tocador con mi nombre.

_Cariño,_

_En la madrugada recibí una llama urgente de NY, al parecer un proveedor para el desfile este fin de semana tuvo un percance, tengo que salir de urgencia no veo la necesidad de regresar a California y tener que volver a NY a mediados de semana, así que probablemente me quede el toda de la semana hasta el desfile. Por cierto Esme me contó sobre lo de tu auto, lo siento Bella te compraremos otro cuando pase lo del desfile ! Ten mucho cuidado, nos vemos el jueves para el ensayo general hija!_

_Por cierto tu papa manda muchos saludos, te queremos._

_R. S._

_Pd. Por cierto envíame los permisos por paquetería._

El taxi que había pedido ya se encontraba en la salida trasera de mi casa.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, vi a los chicos entre los pasillos y en clases, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo de platicar con ellos ya que la intensidad de los estudios era tal que muy apenas y podíamos pestañar. Caminaba distraídamente rumbo a los baños cuando me encontré con Tanya y sus amigas.

- Vaya parece que tanto donar ropa te has quedado sin nada bueno que usar – decía el intento de mujer delante de mi mientras me recorría con la mirada.

- Mira Tanya no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios ardidos, mejor ve y busca entre lo que fui a donar para que te tapes un poco más, me preocupa realmente que cojas un resfriado – agregue sarcásticamente mientras seguía con mi camino.

Una clase más y estaría fuera de todo esto, aunque todavía tenía que arreglar los papeles de autorización para justificar las faltas. Estaba sentada en la oficina del director, quien se encargaría personalmente de los justificantes, esperando a que trajera los documentos para llevárselos a mi madre.

- Aquí tiene señorita Swan – dijo el Sr. Roland entregándome una carpeta de piel muy lujosa que solo contenía un par de hojas que mi madre debía firmar – espero que todo salga muy bien con el evento de la Sra. Swan, le pido de favor que la salude de mi parte y le de mis felicitaciones.

- Muchas Gracias Director, yo le doy su mensaje, eemmm Director? Mi madre no está en la ciudad así que probablemente los documentos firmados los entregue alguien de nuestro personal hasta el miércoles por la tarde ya que hay que enviarlos y esperar a que ella los regrese y no se sí alcance a traerlos antes de ir al aeropuerto.

- Claro no hay ningún problema – intercambiamos un saludo de despedida con las manos y me dirigí a la salida. Estaba caminando rumbo a la salida al teléfono pidiendo un taxi cuando escuche su voz llamarme.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? - preguntó curioso.

- Yo emm … vine por unos documentos que tiene que firmar mi mamá – explique rápidamente

- ¿Te vas? Vamos te llevo, estoy seguro que no tienes auto, ¿cierto?

- Emmm gracias, y-yo mmm puedo tomar un taxi – parecía una chica tonta al tartamudear tanto frente a él. Su actitud era tan amable que me confundía…

- Claro que no, mientras yo pueda llevarte – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome con él hasta su auto. Su sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento se extendía por todo su rostro. Una vez dentro del auto me atreví a preguntarle

- Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? – De pronto se tenso, pero rápidamente relajo sus hombros.

- Ensayando para la actuación de este fin de semana – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire con una mano, mientras manejaba – El director no me ha dejado abandonar la presentación, pero creo que tiene su lado agradable después de todo. ¿Vendrás a _verme_ cierto? – hee! Que es lo que me había preguntado?

- yo eeemmm, no sé – no sabía que más responder.

- Tienes que venir, hare algo especial. Te todos modos decidí que si me voy a ir al infierno, qué más da que sea ahora.

- Así que… no te importa tocar frente a todos? – me atrevía a cuestionarlo, esta conversación nunca había terminado bien.

- Solo me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, ¿Vendrás verdad? – volvió a preguntar

- No lo sé Edward… - Fue lo más sincero que le pude responder. Habíamos llegado a casa y antes de que pudiera hacerme alguna otra pregunta me baje del auto dándole las gracias.

_ Esperaré por ti _sonó mi celular y en la pantalla se leía un sms de Edward.

EDWARD CULLEN, que es lo que tramaba ahora? No quería creer e ilusionarme de nuevo con un _repentino_ cambio en su actitud, aunque la idea ya estaba haciendo raíces en mi corazón. Esta semana tenía muchas cosas que alistar, envié la paquetería a mi madre con las hojas de autorización, llame a Rose para reservar nuestros tickets de avión juntas, el martes paso realmente rápido haciendo mis maletas para no verme presionada con el tiempo y también trabajé por adelantada varios de proyectos escolares que eran para el jueves y viernes. El miércoles a medio día llego la paquetería con los documentos firmados. Mi avión salía a las 5pm rumbo a NY, así que me daba tiempo de llevarlos afirmar y de ahí irme al aeropuerto. Llamé a Rose cuando iba camino al colegio para avisarle que la vería antes de abordar, me baje rápidamente dejando al taxi esperando en lo que entregaba los documentos. Entre y salí de la oficina del director a velocidad récord, salía de la recepción cuando visualice a Edward caminando rumbo al salón de música. Sin poder evitarlo lo seguí, seguramente estaría ensayando tal y como el profesor _nos_ había indicado.

Entró a la sala de música y se sentó en el antiguo piano, quede recargada en el marco de la puerta observándolo, tocaba una melodía muy bajo y tarareaba también. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que el sonido de una mensaje entrando me desconecto del trance.

_dnd estás? Se supone k estarías aquí hace 15 min, todavía tenemos k checar el equipaje, te dije no kera bueno idea viajar en línea comercial. Apúrate! XO Rose._

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Mirando a Edward cuando se supone que tenía que estar abordando un avión para ir a NY? Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la salida rápidamente cuando sentí una mano alrededor de mi brazo.

- ¿Otra vez huyendo? – preguntó..

- yo …. Mmm tengo que tomar un vuelo - solté

- Esa es una buena excusa, ahora dime… ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?

- Yo mmm... no debería estar aquí Edward, en realidad tengo un vuelo que tomar… este fin de semana es el desfile de mi madre - noté como aflojaba su agarre y en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de tristeza.

- Isabella – pronunció mi nombre – tu… no.. no estarás para el concierto? – su voz se escuchaba triste y su expresión era aun más depresiva, sus ojos parecían casi vidriosos.

- Haré todo lo posible, lo prometo – me puse de puntas y le di un ligero beso en los labios antes de soltarme y salir corriendo al taxi. ¿¡Qué hice!

Ese corto momento parecía una eternidad, mis labios aun ardían cuando aterrice en NY.

* * *

**Lo sé lo sé... me quieren matar literalmente...y no merezco nada menos que eso! **

**No tengo excusas suficientes para disculparme... último año de la universidad, nuevo trabajo, nuevos compañeros ! Santo cielo!**

**En Fin, tengo un par de ideas para otros fics, pero como les dije primero quiere terminar Secretos y apariencias! :)**

**Espero ir por el buen camino! (:**

**XOXO**

**IRainbowGirl**


	24. En alguna parte

**Capítulo 24: En alguna parte**

_Clac, clac, clac…_¡Excelente coordinación señoritas! Una vez más la ronda final y terminamos – era Jueves por la noche y mamá había decidió alargar el ensayo para asegurarse que todo saliera perfecto el sábado. El lugar era asombroso, perfecto a la inspiración de la línea de mamá, además con la Idea de las máscaras se adaptaba perfecto, ya tenían instalado el largo camino por donde modelaríamos, a las orillas grandes pilares con molduras se levantaban, espejos y cristalería por todas partes y eso era solo el salón por si, conociendo a mamá y a Alice esto va a quedar hecho un sueño. _Puedo hacer esto, yo puedo. _Me repetía una y otra vez. Lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos era salir corriendo para ver a Edward. Tenía que estar en su presentación, algo me lo decía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto... – Isabella, toc toc – escuche a Rosalie sacarme de mis pensamientos – Deberías hablar con tu madre decirle que quieres estar con Edward, esto es algo importante seguro lo entenderá – dudo que mi madre lo pudiera entender, ella y papá eran muy comprensivos, pero esto era cosa de familia… inclusive mamá logro que papá dejará la etapa de producción de su película y asistiera al evento.

Al final del ensayo Alice nos alcanzo para irnos juntas al hotel. Debo admitirlo aunque íbamos con nuestros brazos enlazados sonriendo mientras salíamos del edificio la felicidad no llegaba a mi corazón, sentía esa necesidad de estar en alguna otra parte.

- ¡Bells, mi Bella! – escuché la voz de Jake cruzando hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos. Al sonido de su voz levante la cabeza y pero ni siquiera él quien siempre saca una sonrisa al verlo pudo traer felicidad a mi corazón. Obviamente lo notó, por lo que se quedo parado frente a nosotros observándome. Escuche como Alice tocia muy fuerte para ser verdad. "Chicas él es Jake, un muy buen amigo, Jake ellas son Alice y Rose" Después de las presentaciones Jake nos convenció de ir a un lindo bar a distraernos un poco a lo que las chica no se negaron. No íbamos vestidas para lo ocasión pero con las influencia de Jake pasamos sin ningún problema.

Ya entradas en confianza y con unas bebidas de más, las chicas comenzaron a pararse a la pista de baile. Con tantas preocupaciones contenidas lo único que quería hacer era divertirme y dejarme ir por una noche. Así que tomé a jake del brazo y corrimos rumbo al centro de la pista de baile, aun con unas bebidas encima estábamos consientes de lo que hacíamos pero nos ayudaba a relajarnos un poco. Bailamos dos que tres canciones muy movidas platicando a gritos sobre la música.

- ¿Así que Jake, según lo que nos contaste René te llamo de última hora para hacer una aparición en el show? – preguntó Rose. Mientras yo sostenía la mayor parte de mi peso en los brazos de Jake.

- Así es, no me podía negar a la mamá de mi amiga de toda la vida. Gracias a Dios tenemos Jet privado, o no hubiera conseguido vuelos hasta aquí en un parte de días - *Jet privado* esas palabras brillaron en mi cabeza, y justo vi reaccionar a las chicas a la mención de dicho transporte. Alice y Rose dejaron de bailar inmediatamente y se miraron así mismas, después voltearon a ver a Jake con sus expresiones más tiernas. Vi como se acercaron a nosotros y tomaron a Jacob por los brazos para arrastrarlo de regreso a nuestra mesa conmigo siguiéndolas detrás. Mi mente ya había volado demasiado a la posibilidad de poder viajar. La sola mención de esas palabras sabía lo que significaba.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – les decía jake con cara de sorpresa, ante sus arrebatos.

- Verás jake – comenzó Alice – nuestra amiga aquí – dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros – tiene unos asuntos pendientes en LA y necesita un favor muuuuuuy grade, que estamos seguras tu nos puedes ayudar

- Si, así es. No querrás negarle algo a tu amiga de toooooda la vida, ¿Verdad jake? – siguió Rose imitando el tono que él había hecho minutos antes. Jacob un poco confundido parpadeo un par de ocasiones hasta que conectó los puntos. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido, esperando su respuesta.

- Oh chicas! Lo siento, verán el Jet volará de regreso con mi padre, no creo que bueno tenga tiempo suficiente para ir y venir a LA… - mi rostro iba de mal en peor con cada palabra que pronunciaba, al notarlo jake se detuvo, tomo mi mentón con una mano y preguntó - ¿Es tan importante que vayas a LA? – yo solo pude asentir conteniendo mis lagrimas, tanto alcohol me hacía perder el control de mis sentimientos.

- Oh Bella, mi Bella – dijo atrayéndome asimismo y confortándome en un abrazo, así estuvimos por unos segundos con su mano en mi espalda confortándome por unos segundos hasta que Alice carraspeo – Y bien, crees que puedes hacer algo por ella ó no? – dijo la pequeña duende molesta por a obvia demostración de afecto de mi amigo.

- Espera un segundo – dijo Jake. Saco su móvil del bolsillo, tecleo un número muy largo para ser de este país y esperó – Hola, si soy yo. Tengo un favor que pedirte con respecto al Jet, si mira… hmmm verás – nos miro un segundo dudando y decidió mejor pararse del sillón donde estábamos y caminó hacía los baños donde no pudimos escuchar lo que decía. Mi pierna se movía arriba y abajo con desesperación, los minutos parecían eternos y la desesperación consumía la poca cordura que tenía. Movía mi cabeza para ver si alcanzaba a ver a Jake entre las personas del bar, cuando de pronto reconocí su figura. No me dí cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Jake levantó el pulgar en señal positiva. Fue tanta mi felicidad que lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo trastabillándome hasta Jake y brincar para abrazarlo.

_Gracias. _Repetía una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Rose me empujaba por la puerta de la habitación de hotel. Llevaba solo mi bolsa de mano sin ni siquiera saber si dentro llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Jake había conseguido un espacio en el Jet privado pero solo era una ligero desvío del horario que tenía planeado, solo lo necesario para ir a la presentación y de regreso. Era casi medio día y apenas iba camino al aeropuerto. No podía creerlo, iba a ver a Edward, por fin! Jake, estaba esperándome fuera del hotel en su auto me subí rápidamente y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. Al llegar a LA todavía nos quedaba un buen viaje en auto hacía el auditorio escolar.

En el camino rebusque en mi bolso por mi móvil para hablar con Edward y decirle que estaba solo a unas horas de verlo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. No sé si Jake tenía prisa por regresar el Jet ó en realidad estaba preocupado porque yo llegara a tiempo para ver a Edward, lo único que me importaba era saber que había pedido al conductor apresurar el paso lo más que pudiera.

EPOV

Había pasado los últimos días tratando de llamar a Bella, pero su teléfono simplemente no respondía. Ahora a solo unos minutos del acto final, mi acto, no estaba seguro de si lo ella lo iba a poder presenciar. "Haré todo lo posible, lo prometo" sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Quizá no pudo escaparse, quizá no quiso venir… pero entonces ¿Ese Beso? ¿Qué significo el beso que me dio?

Las palmas de mi mano comenzaron a sudar y los nervios a llenar mi mente. Agitando mi cabeza de un lado a otro intenté despejar mis pensamientos. Tenía que hacer esto, por ella, por mí… por nosotros.

"… Y como último acto de la noche demos un gran aplauso al Sr. Edward Cullen…" anunciaba la voz del presentador. Un gran estruendo de aplausos se escucho mientras daba un paso sobre el escenario. Busque con la mirada a Bella por todo el lugar, hasta que una figura a lo alto de las butacas llamo mi atención, me detuve y observe mejor hasta que una luz cejo mi vista. Entre cerré los ojos para ver mejor pero no había ya nada. Continúe mi camino hacia el piano, haría esto, yo se que ella está aquí en alguna parte.

Al llegar al piano tome mi asiento, ajuste el micrófono y pose mis manos sobre las suaves teclas. No solamente tocaría una melodía sino también la acompañaría con mi voz. Al sonar la primera nota la canción, me perdí completamente y quede absorto por las notas dando lo mejor de mí… expresando con música todo lo que siento por ti, Isabella.

This is the song that Edward plays and sings

[ watch?v=a8tk-CHmkfY]

[Lyrics: read/s/sister-hazel-lyrics/best-i_ ]


End file.
